Mujeres Divinas
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: En la época colonial fue arrebatada de su prometido brutalmente para ser vendida como esclava, él prometió que la buscaría.Un rico joven soltero que en el fondo sueña con encontrar el amor, la compra, no contando con que le flecharía el corazón. Y ella...
1. Chapter 1

TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE SUBIR ESTAAA!! :B OS JURO QUE NO PODÍA MAS! Lean porfavorrr (:! Atto: camiiko no punishment

Línea gris: cambio de escena

_Cursiva: Flash back_

**Mujeres Divinas Capítulo 1**

Era impresionante lo dañino que podía ser el polvo en los ojos y lo que raspaba el aire seco en la garganta, todo era un caos único y digno de un infierno que muchos no se merecían, pero que a muchos les serviría, aunque de manera drástica para encontrar su destino.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Gritaba desesperado el chico de cabellera plateada, buscando por su chica extraviada entre toda la gente que corría despavorida buscando resguardo entre las casas ardientes en llamas y las explosiones.

-¡PECHO TIERRA! ¡Viene otra!-Gritó alguien al ver otra bomba cayendo, bombas caseras, pero con fuertes reacciones. Yukito inmediatamente se tiró al suelo, rogando porque Sakura no estuviera cerca de la explosión. Ella era lo único que importaba en ese momento, más que todo lo material que perdería esa terrible noche.

Después del fuerte estruendo que provocó el estallido de otra casa, se levantó decidido a encontrar a su bella prometida de ojos esmeraldas. Le dolía respirar por el humo cargado de pólvora, sin contar los múltiples raspones que ardían como el demonio. Su vista era borrosa a pesar de sus lentes, que ya presentaban una cuarteadura, pero no se daría por vencido.

Entonces, alguien le dio un empujón por detrás, dándose cuenta de que había estado ajeno a todo lo que pasara que no tuviera que ver con su preocupación por Sakura.

-¡Estorbas imbécil! ¿¡Quieres que te corte la cabeza?!- Un hombre mulato de casi dos metros de alto, con argollas doradas en toda su oreja y uno en la ceja lo amenazó blandiendo su espada, poco faltó para que le diera una estocada de no ser porque el botín que tenía en sus manos estaba intentando escaparse de nuevo.

-¡¿A dónde vas chiquilla!?- El tipo la alcanzó a agarrar de la muñeca, jaloneándola hacia él y usando su grueso brazo para amarrarla y que no se le escapara de nuevo.

-¡Yukito!- Exclamó la chica que zarandeaba sin piedad aquel ya identificado pirata, conocido más como Murray "el Mercader de esclavos".

Yukito volteó casi de inmediato al reconocer aquella dulce voz que ahora estaba inundada en pánico y desesperación. Ella intentó zafarse de nuevo, pero él la abofeteó con el mango de la espada, rompiéndole sus preciosos labios rosas.

-¡Cállate zorra!- Encolerizó el mercader, llevándola a rastras hacia lo que, por lo que se podía adivinar a causa del humo y el olor a muerte que había dejado la invasión de piratas en la isla era la orilla de la playa, y mas allá un galeón cuyas recubiertas finas de oro brillaban en la noche al compas del caos que seguro éste sádico Murray disfrutaba.

-¡¡¡SAKURA NO!!!- Yukito desenvainó su espada, decidió a partir a la mitad a aquel hombre que maltrataba con tanta osadía a su prometida. Si alguien era valiente y fuerte era Yukito, así que seguro que le ganaría.

Apunto estaba de hacerle perder el brazo al Mercader cuando éste pone en frente a su prometida, faltando muy poco para que su espada atravesara su blanco cuello, pues se vió como cayeron algunos cabellos de ella a la arena llena de sangre de otra gente.

Entonces todo pasó en milésimas de segundo.

Cuando Murray descubrió que el gran Yukito Tsukishiro se quedó sudando frio a causa del asesinato que iba a cometer, aprovechó para jugar sucio.

-¡Yukito cuida… ¡ah!- La chica recibió un golpe que le hizo sangrar la frente por parte del Mercader, pero esta vez no fue con la espada, fue con una pistola que después de agarrar con firmeza descargó en algún punto del cuerpo del joven con cabello platinado y mirada gris como piedra pulida.

Yukito cayó de bruces, con su bello rostro aplastado contra la arena mojada, pues se aproximaban cada vez más a la playa, y a lo que sería un destino inevitable. A ella por ser una joven virgen, pura y de belleza excepcional y a él, simplemente porque se enamoró de ella.

-No… ¡NO! ¡Yukito! ¡Por favor! ¡YUKITO!!- Ella se cubría parte del rostro por el palpitante dolor de la herida que le había hecho su captor en la frente, pero ahora el dolor de su corazón era tan grande que serviría para enviarla al purgatorio aún si no había cometido pecados capitales.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Se reía Murray macabramente, mientras le advertía a la chica que traía magullándole el cuerpo como si se aplastara un pétalo de rosa.

-¡Y así te irá si no te callas! ¡Maldita Sea!- Apretó más su agarre, dispuesto a levantarla para poner un pie en el bote que se movía violentamente por el mar ahora picado.

Pero algo le sostuvo del pie que aún mantenía en tierra firme, haciéndolo voltear con brusquedad.

-No dejare… que te la lle-ves ¡AH!- Yukito se había arrastrado como gusano moribundo hasta alcanzar a agarrar el pié de su adversario como si de ello dependiera su vida, que de hecho así era.

Todo lo haría por Sakura.

Murray, evidentemente ya más fuerte que él de un pisotón logró deshacerse del débil agarre de Yukito, haciéndole crujir los dedos. Sin embargo el chico de los ojos grises no se detuvo, e insistió en agarrarse aunque fuese de un pedazo de tela.

-¡Yuki aléjate! ¡Te va a matar!- Era evidente que el chico ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero su voluntad de oro no lo haría ceder. ¿Dejar a Sakura? ¡Nunca!

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse, y a llorar, porque claro, no podía hacer nada más a causa de que a cada palabra suya le costaba un moretón y un escupitajo de su captor. Tanto asco le daba, tanto le dolía ser tocada por alguien más, y más que ese hombre la humillara así, pero por salvarle a él, ella haría lo que fuera.

-Sa…kura- Exclamó Yukito tratándose de levantar, pero fue pateado de nuevo en las costillas por el mercader que empezaba a disfrutar matando del pobre chico.

-¡HA! ¡Si es más resistente que una cucaracha!- Se reía con aspereza el hombre negro, imponiendo su fuerza al ya indefenso Yukito.

-¡BASTA! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!- Gritó Sakura desgarrándose lo que quedó de su garganta. El mercader la miró lujurioso, dibujando una sonrisa de maldito sádico que haría flaquear a una flota entera.

Sakura, con un poco menos de decisión, decidió seguir, por salvar al hombre que amaba.

-Haré… lo que quieras, pero déjalo ir- Entre sollozos, sus labios temblorosos dijeron lo que sería meterse en la boca del lobo y que éste la cerrara.

-No… pequeña, no sabes lo que…- Yukito trató de alegar, pero cayó desmayado, el dolor y magulladuras ya eran demasiadas. Todo lo que supo, todo de lo que se quiso acordar fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaría con ella en ese entonces.

-Búscame, yo estaré bien. Te amo prometido mío- Fue callada por un último golpe antes de subir a la barcaza que les llevaría al Galeón mercante sin nombre, puesto que al ser mercader de esclavos, no en todos los puertos sería bien recibido.

Pero el "Mercader de esclavos" sabía donde su carga sería bien recibida, en un puerto cercano a aquella isla casi reducida a cenizas llena de millonarios hacendados y poseedores de tierras.

En aquel mar del Caribe, en aquella época donde todo era posible sin depender de nada pero si de nosotros, en aquella lejana tierra.

* * *

Y ya habían sido varios días de viaje, y la pobre Sakura apenas y comía nada del pan duro y el agua helada que le daban. Esos sí, sacando fuerza sobrehumana y estando alerta para evitar que cualquier hombre se le acercara, después del cadáver de Murray.

Claro que al ver un cuerpo tan esbelto, blanco y esquicito; redondeados pechos que se marcaban debajo del andrajoso camisón que la hacían portar y sus curvas que apenas y se notaban por debajo, dejando a desear más. Junto con la cara de ángel y ojos que muchos quisieron arrancar por confundirlos con gemas esmeraldas.

Había anochecido ya, y como era de costumbre Murray le llevaría la comida a la bodega donde la hacían dormir junto con otros tesoros valiosos. Ella era la única mujer.

-Así no te voy a poder vender- Exclamó el Mercader aventando el plato con pan cerca de la chica, espantando a las ratas que se comían el pan que había estado intacto desde la noche anterior.

Sakura no le respondió, se limitaba a mirarle con odio, siempre a la defensiva.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan las fierecillas como tú- Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, a la espera de ver aflorar el miedo en sus ojos.

Sakura tragó en seco y se alejó un poco pero Murray sabía que estaba débil porque no había comido demasiado en esos días de viaje así que fue más rápido que ella, abalanzándose como un tigre hambriento.

-¡Me das asco! ¡Suéltame!- Soltó Sakura cuando sintió el aliento hediondo del esclavista chocar contra su piel aún con rastros de moretones y marcas donde la habían intentado tocar más de una vez. Por eso ella sabía cómo defenderse.

Rápidamente le aruñó la cara, dejándole cuatro rayas rojas en el cachete.

Murray tiró del cabello de Sakura, a lo que ella soltó un quejido lastimoso.

-¡¿Sabes perra?! ¡¿Sabes porque nadie te ha violado en este maldito Galeón?!!-

Sakura abrió sus ojos con verdadero miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Murray recorrió una de las piernas de Sakura, deteniéndose en el muslo.

-¡¿Sabes por qué no te has preñado de ninguna de las sabandijas que hay en este barco?!! ¿¡Porqué no te hemos golpeado hasta que te mueras?!-

Dicho eso inmediatamente metió su mano a la entrepierna de la indefensa muchacha, cuando ella sintió esa asquerosa mano callosa quiso ponerse a llorar, pero era tanto el miedo por lo que seguía que sus lágrimas se congelaron por completo.

Murray enterró uno de sus feos dedos en el espacio virginal de Sakura, a lo que ella ahogó un grito de dolor, tratando de zafarse sin conseguir nada, comenzaba a marearse y estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra este hombre tan sanguinario.

- ¡YUKITO!¡ AUXILIO!- Comenzó a gritar con los pulmones a todo lo que le daban sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡CALLATE!- El eco del grito de l mercader le heló la sangre por completo.

-¡Cállate que es por ESTO- hundió más su dedo en aquel tibio espacio, chocando con una barrera que no le dejó seguir penetrándola. Presionó en ella.

-¡AUCH!-

-¡¡Es por ESTO que no te hemos arrojado al mar con los tiburones!! Una esclava virgen y preciosa como tú me dejará el dinero que no he ganado en un año!- De inmediato sacó su mano y se alejó de ella, aventándola contra un barril de vino. Sakura apenas y se logró enderezar.

-¡Conoce cuál es tu lugar fierecilla!- Dicho eso cerró de un portazo dejando a obscuras a Sakura.

Se logró sentar, con las piernas haciéndosele gelatina. Se hizo un ovillo en un rincón, sintiéndose sucia.

-Dios mío, por favor sácame de aquí- Rompió en silenciosos sollozos.

Y Dios, bueno y todo poderoso se compadeció de ella, no se imaginaría ni sabría como peor su destino estaba a punto de cambiar para bien… ¿Oh para mal?

* * *

-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol!- Yamazaki "el oro del Oriente", un gran pero joven comerciante corrió por los pasillos en busca de uno de los grandes amigos que había hecho en esa ciudad costera. Más para hacer preciso en aquella gran hacienda de otro magnate comerciante que controlaba todo lo que salía y entraba del puerto.

Yamazaki, aquel sereno hombre con rasgos orientales que ya casi estaba sin aliento, por fin alcanzó a divisar a otro hombre de aspecto extranjero. Un inglés.

Éste inglés, con sus ojos azules obscuros, lentes finos y piel blanquísima de porcelana tomaba el té en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza del balcón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, se notaba que algo le preocupaba. Entonces oyó que una voz familiar le llamaba a gritos, y se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Yamazaki! ¡Estoy arriba en el balcón!- Eriol se asomó por el barandal divisando a su amigo, y le pidió que subiera para darle las noticias que seguro estaba buscando.

Yamazaki asintió desde lo bajo y volvió a correr en dirección a las escaleras para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Eriol, huh, huh, y… ¿y bien?- Yamazaki respiraba hondamente para controlar su pulso, llevaba tiempo corriendo sin parar. Eriol le hizo ademán para que se sentara en la mesa que él estaba ocupando y Yamazaki se dejó caer entero.

-Syaoran aceptó a Chiharu para que fuera parte de su burdel. Ahora mismo está…- La taza de Eriol saltó un poco en la mesa, salpicando un poco de té el precioso y caro mantel blanco; Yamazaki había golpeado sin piedad la mesa con el puño cerrado con furia.

El Oriental puso sus codos sobre la mesa, agarrándose las sienes con las manos completamente estresado.

-Así que después de todo si era… virgen. ¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¿¡Porqué mi hermana aceptaría perderla con un imbécil que ni conoce y para trabajar en un putero?!- Volvió a golpear la mesa pero ahora con ambos puños. Esta vez, la cuchara con la que Eriol había revuelto el té paró en el suelo.

Eriol carraspeó algo molesto, le sirvió a Yamazaki para recobrar un poco la cordura.

-Te aclaro algo, amigo. Syaoran no es un viejo verde y enfermo, es un caballero hecho y derecho. Dos, el de meterse a trabajar en un casino como dama de compañía y no un putero como le llamas tu fue totalmente decisión de ella y tres, él no ser virgen es parte del contrato-

Eriol lo miraba como si sus ojos mataran. Yamazaki suspiró ya más calmado, volviendo a alegar.

-Sí pero… el no querer que yo la mantenga más… bien pudo haberse buscado un trabajo decente-

-Yamazaki, ni siquiera la van a poder tocar, y a tu hermana le encantan las fiestas y ser anfitriona de ellas. Hablará con hombres de negocios importantes, recibirá un sueldo bueno y vivirá en… una casa bastante, bastante grande con otras chicas de su edad- Ambos le echaron una ojeada a la casa principal de la hacienda, concluyendo que en efecto, éste Syaoran Li se pudría en dinero.

Yamazaki estaba algo atónito por la manera en que Eriol defendía a su amigo de la infancia, aquel insufrible y serio caballero Syaoran Li. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan malo, él sólo visitaba de vez en vez el lugar que mantenía, ya que la administración era llevada a cabo por la hermana de éste extranjero Chino. La señorita Fan Ren.

¡Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que seguro que éste hombre se había aprovechado de su inocente hermana para no hacerle quien sabe que cosas! ¡Dentro de su habitación! ¡A solas!!

-Syaoran es responsable, no le hará daño a tu hermana ni mucho menos hará algo que la ofenda. O que, ¿Le quitarías la virginidad tú? ¿Qué te acusen de incesto? ¿Qué a mí me acusen de violación? Además tu hermana te prometió meterse de monja una vez pasara a ser una mujer grande y madura-

-Es mi culpa… por no estar tanto tiempo en casa. Ella se siente sola- Yamazaki bajó la cabeza avergonzado y frustrado.

Eriol iba a decirle algo de consuelo, pero la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió, saliendo dos personas de ésta.

Una chica de unos Diecisiete; pelo castaño trenzado, ojos mieles y piel trigueña salió tímidamente del cuarto acompañada de un chico alto de no más de veintidós. Quizá menos. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, mentón cuadrado y anatomía atlética lo hacían ver como todo un espécimen representante del género masculino, eso sin contar sus sexys labios y preciosos ojos ámbares con ese cabello abundante y rebelde, del color del chocolate.

Eriol y Yamazaki se levantaron de la mesa, éste último con la peor cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

-Chiharu tu habitación está al lado derecho de la de Tomoyo, mi hermana ya mandó por tus cosas para que te instales. Estás en tu casa- Syaoran la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, sin quitar lo cortés en ningún momento.

Chiharu le sonrió más abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias joven Lee, por haber sido tan bueno conmigo. Vale mucho para mí- Se inclinó en una reverencia que pronto Syaoran le ordenó que levantara.

-Para nada, si fui yo quién… bueno- Syaoran levantó la vista y sudó frío al ver al hermano de Chiharu acercándose como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Yamazaki!- Syaoran se interpuso entre él y Chiharu, pues sabía que el "Oro del Oriente" no estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de su hermana, seguro la iba a golpear.

Yamazaki levantó el puño y se lo estampó sin compasión a Syaoran, pero éste no se movió un ápice y lo miró más serio que antes.

-¡Quítate de en medio!- Le exigió Yamazaki. Chiharu estaba escondida detrás de Syaoran, soltó un gritito.

-¡Hasta qué te calmes no dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima!- Syaoran abrió ambos brazos a los lados dando a entender que pasaría sobre su cadáver.

-¡Esa prostituta no merece protección!- Yamazaki estaba tan enojado que no se daba cuenta ya de lo que decía.

¡PAFF! Se oyó el sonido de una certera cachetada.

De alguna manera Chiharu se había escurrido por debajo de los brazos de Syaoran. Eriol y Syaoran miraron atónitos como la mejilla de Yamazaki se tornaba rojiza, con las formas de los dedos de su hermana marcadas.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡Tú menos que nadie! ¡Tú! ¡Que me conoces más que nadie Yamazaki! ¡Si de algo me enorgullezco es de mi sano juicio! ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces sobre lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!-

-¡Te acostaste con un hombre que no es tu esposo!- Yamazaki se puso rojo de furia, le volvió a levantar la mano a Chiharu.

-¡¿Vas a golpearme?! ¡Pues golpéame si eres tan hombre como para lastimar a tu querida hermana de ésta manera tan machista!-

-¡Basta!- Gritó Eriol.

Yamazaki y Chiharu dejaron de gritarse y voltearon a donde estaba Eriol.

-¡Yamazaki a las mujeres no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa! ¡Y tú Chiharu! ¡Nunca te le pongas al brinco a un hombre de esa manera tan vulgar!- Ambos dieron respingos por la manera directa en la que hablaba Eriol, Syaoran nada más asentía, consintiendo la razón del oji-azul.

-Lo lamento hermana, es sólo que, siento que es mi culpa que tú hayas- Yamazaki la miró de frente, tomándole ambas manos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú eres maravilloso! Además estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, y completamente consciente de lo que hice y a lo que voy ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes confiar en mi palabra?-

Yamazaki suspiró y quitó sus manos de las de Chiharu. Ella lo miró expectante, y por su gesto no pudo decirle que no. A ella nunca le negaría nada. Era su única familia y la amaba más que nada.

-De acuerdo… pero a la primera ¡A la primera!-

-No habrá primera Yamazaki, eso corre de mi cuenta. No te preocupes. Palabra de un Li. Y disculpa las molestias, aunque seguro que no lo harás- Li hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Mientras te hagas responsable de ella estaré tranquilo. Chiharu, nos vemos, vendré a verte cuando vuelva de traer un poco de cargamento del otro lado del Pacífico.- Hizo una reverencia a Eriol, y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, peor antes de bajar las escaleras dirigió su vista hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Syaoran no había subido la cabeza. En verdad se estaba disculpando.

-Syaoran, tendrás que invitarme un trago para hablar de negocios otro día, hasta entonces. Buenas tardes- Sólo hasta entonces Syaoran se enderezó, Yamazaki le sonrió y Li levantó una mano en señal de despedida.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento si el capítulo es algo corto, para nada, lo que pasa es que aquí se dan los pasos necesarios para que la historia se desarrolle plenamente y pues no podía escribir más de lo que era necesario :D NOS LEEMOS!

Raya gris: cambio de escena

**Mujeres Divinas Capítulo 2**

-Y dime Syaoran- Eriol tomó otro trago de whisky, no porque tomaba té por las tardes significaba que no era un bebedor de competencia.

-¿Huh?- Alentó Syaoran, tomándose la bebida de un solo trago.

-¿No te trauma y perdón por la palabra, estar desvirgando jovencitas para el casino?-

Syaoran pidió otro trago cargado, y en cuanto llegó se lo bebió entero antes de hacer ademan de contestar.

-Ha, veo que sí te afecta- Dijo Eriol viendo la muy bien escondida desesperación de su amigo por emborracharse y no saber más.

-Cállate, es una situación muy comprometedora, las mujeres son tan podridamente sentimentales-

-Qué amargado eres compadre- A Syaoran le dio un tic en la ceja, pero al parecer se le ocurrió algo sensato, o bien una estupidez ya que dejó de tomar su trago súbitamente.

-Sólo hablo por mí mismo, pero al parecer a ti ya te pusieron soga- Syaoran miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de mesa cuando esté se atragantó con el alcohol.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es de las mías… ¿Verdad? No es de caballeros tan refinados como tú ir a un casino casi todas las semanas. La gente comenzará a hablar…-

Eriol iba a alegar, pero Syaoran no lo dejó hablar.

-Te conozco Eriol. Dime quién es, y te la doy por una noche sin cargo- Eriol se indignó.

-No solo se trata de lo que tú piensas, hay cosas más fuertes que eso. Y si así te encargas de ellas, pues pobre de Yamazaki que te ha confiado a su hermana- Eriol se levantó dispuesto a irse, soltando unas monedas de propina. Pero Syaoran lo detuvo agarrándole la orilla de la manga.

-Está bien, está bien Eriol, no usé las palabras correctas. Sabes que yo no falto nunca a mis promesas- Eriol se sentó de nuevo resignado.

-¿Sabes? No soy tan monstruo como muchos creen. Tomoyo aún no ha sido tocada, ni siquiera por mí. Ella me dijo que esperaría al hombre correcto, y yo accedí. No podía negar darle el trabajo a una mujer tan atractiva y suspicaz. Pero tú no sabes nada, si lo cuentas se van a abalanzar como ella como una presa indefensa-

-Sí, entiendo…¡Espera! ¿¡Tomoyo que tiene que ver!?- Eriol se enrojeció como tomate, al ver que el solito se había echado de cabeza, y por la sonrisa ladina y ganadora que le dio Syaoran.

-En parte no la toqué porque sé lo que sientes por ella. Sólo contigo tengo tantas consideraciones así que siéntete agradecido- Syaoran volvió a dedicar atención a su trago medio vacío, perdiéndose por completo la mirada de sorpresa que tenía Eriol, algo que pocas veces se veía en el. Syaoran podía tener su lado bueno cuando quería. Aunque probablemente sólo él se había percatado de eso.

Era evidente lo que le faltaba al comerciante más poderoso de lugar, y es que ya lo tenía todo, todo lo material que uno alguna vez se podría soñar con tener y sin embargo a veces uno aprende que eso no es lo más importante, si no el amor. El amor que te llena por dentro.

Entonces recordó una conversación de años atrás:

_-Eriol ¿Te cuento un secreto? Es algo que quiero hacer cuando haga mi fortuna- _

_-¿El qué Syaoran?- _

_-Te diré porqué quiero una casa tan grande con jardines y bellas habitaciones- _

Sonrió para sí.

-Oye Syaoran, malas lenguas me han dicho que hoy en la noche llega un cargamento de esclavas de Murray. Para compensarte por haber cuidado de Tomoyo me gustaría traerte alguna mujer para el casino. Murray siempre trae bellezas exóticas de sus viajes, y atraería más gente. ¿No crees?-

-Nunca me ha gustado tratar con ese comerciante de esclavos… pero ya que estás tan generoso aceptaré tu oferta. Eso sí, ya sabes que es lo que me gusta; cabello, cuerpo, manos y labios. Lo demás va de tu cuenta-

-Claro amigo, conozco tus exigencias.- Ambos brindaron por sus negocios prósperos y acabándose otra botella de whisky. ¿Bebedores expertos huh?

Una media hora más tarde, salieron de la cantina, Syaoran se dirigió a la hacienda para preparar todo para una nueva concubina, y preparar unos documentos que necesitaba un barco para zarpar con telas hacia el Medio Oriente, el nunca descuidaba sus negocios. Mientras tanto, Eriol se apresuró a llegar a la Plaza Principal.

* * *

-¡Vamos perros! ¡Amarren éste maldito barco al muelle! Tengo cosas que vender- Exclamó con sorna echándole una ojeada a la preciosura de mujer que tenía amarrada con el brazo a la cintura. Sakura el entrecerró los ojos con rencor.

Había aprendido que esa "fierecilla" como le llamaba no se escaparía si la agarraba de esa forma de una manera algo divertida sádicamente hablando, en aquella isla donde la capturó. Y es que fueron sus ojos verdes brillando entre el caos de las batallas y explosiones lo que le maravilló.

Pero la avaricia le ganó para la suerte de la muchacha, sería mejor venderla.

La bajó casi arrastrándola del barco, y luego por el muelle. Llegaron a la Plaza Principal, donde la amarró de las manos con una cuerda que lastimaba su delicada piel, halándola como un perro y gritándole que se moviera si no quería terminar muerta a golpes.

Se subió con ella a una tarima donde muchos otros más corrían el mismo destino que la pobre chica que humillada y cansada, solo la mantenía viva la promesa con su prometido. Sólo eso la hacía no querer quitarse la vida.

Por lo menos en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando Eriol, buscando algo que le interesara para su amigo la divisó en aquella tarima. De lejos, parecía un bello ángel, los ropajes raídos que traía no opacaban para nada su belleza infinita.

Entonces se dispuso a buscar en ella las características esenciales que requería; cabello, un color caramelo brillante y lacio; labios, rosas, carnosos y a la vista delicados como fino cristal; cuerpo, completamente fuera de discusión, aquella chica era una diosa; manos, tenía que ser una broma, la chica poseía manos de cortesana; conclusión ¡Perfecta!.

Eriol se apresuró a llegar hasta la tarima a empujones, donde inmediatamente le dirigió la palabra al negro que reconoció como Murray.

-¡La compro!!!- Gritó a pulmón Eriol.

Murray dejó salir una sonrisa avara, bajándose de la tarima y susurrándole a Eriol quien se incomodó un poco por la cercanía de aquel hombre que decían era peligroso.

-Es virgen caballero, más vale que ofrezca un buen precio- Dicho esto se alejó de Eriol para mirarlo de frente a la cara. El inglés no podía creer tanta suerte, por lo que se liberó de dudas.

-¿Cómo puedo creer en su palabra?- Inquirió Eriol. Murray levantó una de sus manos, mostrándole al caballero sus dedos índice y medio. Eriol lo miró espantado.

-Lo he comprobado- Eriol palideció y de inmediato volteó hacia la chica quien le rehuyó la mirada.

Syaoran tenía razón, éste hombre estaba demente, y era el diablo.

-10 mil pesetas de oro- Eriol sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de tamaño considerable, la puso en la mano de Murray quien de inmediato notó lo mucho que pesaba la bolsa. Convencido que no bromeaba en darle tanto dinero jaló a la chica por la parte de la cuerda que él sostenía, espantándola y bajándola de la tarima con brusquedad excesiva. La chica soltó un quejido de dolor pero Murray ni siquiera la volteó a ver. En vez de eso le extendió a Eriol el pedazo de la cuerda con la que la jalaba.

Eriol evidentemente indignado y molesto por la crueldad de aquel hombre, tiró la cuerda y desató las muñecas de la chica. Sakura lo miró por primera vez a la cara, dándole unas leves gracias para luego dirigir su atención en sobarse las muñecas.

-Vamos- Eriol la sacó de la gente tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su amigo.

-Jo-joven… ¿A dónde me…- Eriol volteó para mirarla, alzando su mano para quitarse un poco de sudor de la frente, pero lo hizo tan de prisa que Sakura pensó que la iba a golpear callándose de inmediato , como le habían hecho los hombres del barco. Eriol lo notó.

-¡Oh no! ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca le alzaría la mano a una dama tan bonita como usted! ¡Ni a ninguna otra!- Eriol se disculpó con ella atropelladamente, pero en el fondo pensó, que le habrían hecho para capturarla, y como habría sido de tormentoso su viaje como para haber tenido esas reacciones.

Aunque al ver como la trataba el Mercader de esclavos, no se extrañó más. ¿Cuál era la historia de ésta chica?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como la chica se desvanecía en el suelo. Inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse, pero se detuvo extrañado al ver que estaba llorando.

-¡Dios lo bendiga joven! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡Y al no conocer a nadie y haber sufrido tanto usted… yo, yo pensé que…- Eriol pasó una mano por sus mejillas y se sintió enfermo de su género ahora que la veía más de cerca y notaba todos los raspones, moretones y hasta mordeduras que tenía.

Le extendió su pañuelo y cuando ella lo tomó, aprovechó para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, con nosotros estarás a salvo.-

-¿Con nosotros?- Preguntó tímidamente cuando continuaron su caminata. Eriol no le volvió a hablar, no contestó hasta que estuvieron frente a una gran barda decorada a lo barroco con bastantes detalles dignos de alguien acomodadísimo de dinero que fácilmente ocupaba una manzana de calle.

-Con Syaoran Lee, el que te compró y conmigo, su amigo y servidor Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-¿Joven Hiraguizawa?- Preguntó Sakura aún un poco retraída.

-Dime Eriol querida, puedes confiar en mí, al igual que en la gente que vive en ésta hacienda y Syaoran, el te protegerá de todo. El techo donde dormirás es de él y ésta es su casa-

-¡¿Esto es una casa?! ¡¿Quién tiraría tanto dinero como para hacer una casa como esta?!- Eriol se rió al recordar que todos pensaban igual que ella o habían dicho lo mismo la primera vez que vieron la casa. Pero sólo Syaoran y Eriol conocían la razón por la que la casa era tan grande y tan preciosa. Éste último pensaba que con la llegada de ésta chica esa situación pronto cambiara. Que él sentía que así era. No había sido gratis el que él se hubiera ofrecido a ir en busca de una chica para el casino. El quería que su mejor amigo encontrara el amor, como le había pasado a él.

Entraron en la casa, donde les recibió un viejito llamado Wei, el mayordomo principal.

-Ésa Sakura, es la persona que "Tiraría su dinero en una casa como ésta"-dijo Eriol arremedando, a lo que Sakura rió un poco sonrojada- y que puso su dinero para comprar tu libertad a ese hombre. Le debes mucho como tu mejor que nadie sabe, así que pórtate bien con él.- Terminó su frase ya hablando en serio.

Al frente de ellos, en una de las mezas de la terraza que servían para el casino estaba sentado el joven y soltero codiciado magnate y dueño de casi todo lo que salía y entraba del puerto. Incluyendo ahora a Sakura.

-Syaoran Lee- Exclamó ella, reteniendo su mirada un segundo fugaz con la de él, quien se levantó dispuesto a recibirlos como anfitrión de la casa que era.

Y así es como esta historia comienza de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

PUES AQUÍ ES DONDE LA HISTORIA SE COMIENZA A CALENTAR. PORFAVOR LEAN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS SUGERENCIAS LO K KIERAANN!! ME MOTIVARÍA PARA QUE SIGUIERA CON LA HISTORIA.

Pues entonnces son las 5:25 de la mañana. Que disfruten xD atto: camiiko no punishment

Raya gris: Cambio de escena

**Mujeres Divinas Capítulo 3**

-Bienvenido Eriol, señorita- Syaoran se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano de la dama para depositar un roce de sus labios. Sakura se tensó y el soltó de inmediato su mano, fingiendo que no se había percatado de nada.

-Tú ya lo sabes- dijo refiriéndose a Eriol- Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa- Le dijo a Sakura. La miraba sí, pero nunca a los ojos. ¿Por qué?

Le miró las ropas, e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Wei- Llamó Syaoran. De inmediato el anciano llegó junto a ellos.

-Lleva a la señorita a que se ponga algo más…cómodo- Dijo eligiendo esta vez sus palabras con cuidado.

-Sí señor. Señorita, sígame por favor- Wei la guió escaleras arriba, y una vez que Syaoran estuvo seguro de que no los oirían ni por error, le invitó un trago a Eriol y lo hizo sentarse en la mesa. Eriol se tomó su copa de golpe, tosiendo un poco.

-¿Tanto te estresó? Qué, era subasta o que rayos te pasó- Era la manera cortés de Syaoran de mostrar preocupación por su amigo.

-Esa chica… no sabes el maldito favor que le hicimos. ¡Ah! ¡Y ahora concuerdo contigo en que ese Murray es un hijo de puta!- Dijo Eriol.

-¡¿Era de él?!- Preguntó con interés Syaoran.

-¡Sí! ¡Si hubieras visto como la maltrató! ¡Enfrente de mí! ¡Y todavía tuvo el descaro de…- Recordó que las paredes oyen, así que bajó el tono de voz y continuó. Syaoran alzó una ceja esperando el final de la frase.

-Tuvo el descaro de decirme que había comprobado que la chica era virgen…así- Eriol levantó sus dedos índice y medio imitando al Mercader de esclavos. Syaoran estampó su puño en la mesa haciendo saltar hasta el florero de en medio.

-¡Maldito Desgraciado el bastardo mulato!- Syaoran se cayó de golpe cuando Eriol le hizo una mueca para que bajara el volumen.

-No sólo eso… si vieras la cantidad de heridas que tiene, alcé mi mano para quitarme el sudor de la frente, ¡Y ella pensó que la golpearía! ¿¡Me imaginas golpeando a una mujer?! ¡Maldita sea por supuesto que no!-

Syaoran estaba casi con los ojos cuadrados. ¡¿Qué clases de cosa había pasado la pobre muchacha?

-Podrá confiar en ti, ya lo hace en mí, pero ¿Crees que será prudente que trabaje en el casino donde tendrá que interactuar con hombres y algunos no tan educados como nosotros?-

-Muy buen punto Eriol, pero sobre mi cadáver regresa con ese hombre, por lo que ha pasado-

* * *

-¡Pero qué habitación tan bonita!- Exclamó Sakura al entrar en aquel cuarto con paredes con tapizados de flores de múltiples colores, un tocador con todo tipo de artículos de belleza nuevos y sin tocar, jarrones de porcelana con rosas recién cortadas, una cama con cortinales blancos y almohadones de seda de un rosa perla, junto con los bordados a mano de las mantas. Todo era iluminado por la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por el enorme ventanal con cortinas blancas traslúcidas.

Sakura estaba tan embelesada, no por el lujo, si no por el detalle con la que esa habitación era cuidada, debía de ser de alguien muy querido por la familia Li.

-¿De quién es esta habitación Señor Wei?- Sakura giró sobre sus talones hacia donde debía estar el mayordomo, dándose cuenta de que había abierto un ropero que ella no había visto. Se acercó hacia él.

-¿Qué hace Señor Wei?- Preguntó Sakura al ver como Wei se esforzaba en sacar uno de los vestidos del ropero.

-Parece que el joven Li se ha emocionado un poco en cuanto a estos ¡vestidos! – Hizo un último jalón y el vestid o salió intacto. Sakura lo miró y se enamoró de él.

El corsé era blanco con encaje en forma de flores en la parte que realzaba el pecho, con mangas tres cuartos y encaje que se ajustaba arriba de los codos, la falda era ancha y larga, pero lo suficientemente cómoda como para andar todo el día, con bordados a mano de más flores rosas. Un vestido precioso, que daba hasta lástima usar y miedo a ensuciarlo.

-¿El señor Li está casado?- Se atrevió a indagar Sakura, tomando el vestido y depositándolo en la cama, con cuidado de no arrugarlo y acariciando su suave tela.

-No, pero todo esto es para ésa persona con la cual comparta su vida. Le hace mucha ilusión la idea de que esta habitación se arregle todos los días para esa persona. Aunque aún no la haya encontrado. De vez en vez compra más vestidos o detalles para el cuarto.-

-No puedo ponerme este vestido…- Dijo Sakura con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Oh no! ¡No diga eso! ¡El señor Li me ha mandado a que le de ropa y eso es lo que hago, así que la dejo para que se cambie- Sin darle tiempo a alegar a Sakura, el viejito salió de la habitación, y antes de ponerse aquel vestido, susurró:

-No es lo material Yukito, perdóname, sabes que te amo y que mi corazón se quedó contigo-

* * *

-Por ahora que se quede atendiendo la casa, que ayude en la cocina, en la decoración y en los detalles de los cuartos de la Casa Principal y la Casa Secundaria que es donde están las demás muchachas alojadas-

-¿No crees que se sentirán algo no se… ¿celosas? ¿De qué a ella le den un trato diferente?-

-Vivirá en la Casa Secundaria con ellas, convivirá con ellas, la única diferencia es que ésta servirá en mi casa, y que ellas servirán en el casino-

-Bien, tú eres el jefe- Concluyó Eriol asintiendo.

-Además todas están aquí porque quisieron y me pidieron trabajar en el casino con Fan-Ren-

-Exactamente, además, son demasiado refinadas como para querer limpiar y cocinar. Las has mimado demasiado- Eriol se hizo pato al sentir la mirada lasciva de Syaoran.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ésta no es refinada? No hemos visto sus verdaderos colores.-

-¡Por eso no te has casado! ¡Eres un amargado! ¡Los negocios con los viejos te han hecho un cascarrabias!-

-¡Cállate Eriol! ¡Tú y yo estamos en el mismo buque de guerra!- Entonces algo les hizo callar a ambos. Mejor dicho alguien que venía.

Sakura venía bajando las escaleras al lado de Wei, platicando acerca de algunos detalles de la casa y preguntas triviales. Antes de que Sakura se dirigiera a los caballeros le tendió ambas manos a Wei, agradeciéndole por sus atenciones de una manera atenta y dulce.

-Joven Li, muchas gracias por dejarme usar uno de éstos vestidos- Sakura no alzó la vista, se tomaba las manos nerviosamente. Syaoran cayó la cuenta de que pensaba que se enojaría, pues reconoció ese vestido como uno de los que había comprado para la habitación que el cuidaba con tanto esmero-

-Tengo que reconocer que te queda muy bien, Sakura- Fue en ese momento donde ella alzó su mirada, sorprendiendo a Syaoran de golpe por la belleza e intensidad con la que brillaban aquellas orbes esmeraldas, enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas largas.

-Siento las molestias, me esforzaré al máximo para compensar lo que hicieron por mí.-

Entonces a Syaoran se le ocurrió que era el momento perfecto de probarla, le probaría a Eriol que todas las mujeres eran igual de sangronas y mandonas.

-Lamento decirte que el único trabajo disponible es el de sirvienta, si no te importaría limpiar, cocinar-

-¡¿De verdad?!- Gritó Sakura.

Syaoran miró a Eriol con aire altanero, demostrándole que el León no era como lo pintan. Pero Eriol le hizo una cara de ¿De qué hablas? Y el ambarino volvió a ver a la chica, que sonreía infinitamente.

-¡Me encanta cocinar! ¡Y si usted permite que arregle algunos detalles de la casa que noté que no estaban en buen estado aparte de hacer la limpieza estaría más que encantada!-

Syaoran y Eriol se quedaron atónitos ¡¿Aparte del trabajo que significaba limpiar toda la Casa Principal y aparte hacer la comida le pedía más trabajo para estar feliz?!

-Como… como gustes- Se rindió Syaoran. Sakura dio un brinquito de felicidad. Pero de pronto cambió a un semblante serio.

-Sería una lástima maltratar este vestido… ¿podría pedirle a Wei algo más sencillo para trabajar?-

-Se-seguro- tartamudeó Syaoran- ¡Pero Antes! ¡Tienes que conocer a algunas chicas que también viven aquí!-

Syaoran le explicó a Sakura que su hermana administraba un casino donde las chicas acompañaban, hacían plática y servían bebidas a los caballeros que asistían a jugar apuestas y hablar de negocios. Recalcó que bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía tocar a las mujeres que trabajaban ahí ni faltarles a respeto de ninguna manera. A ella le conmovió la forma en que defendía los porqués y como mandaba a volar a los contra, pero fue entonces cuando se preguntó:

-Joven Li, ¿Porqué yo no estaré trabajando en el casino?-

-Mira, no te negaré que a veces los hombres se intentan sobre pasar, o empiezan a hacer comentarios incómodos. En ese momento Fan-Ren pide amablemente a los caballeros que se retiren- Continuó tras ver que Sakura no entendía el punto- Eriol me ha platicado un poco de la situación por la penosa situación por la que has pasado, así que no quiero exponerte-

-¿Cómo usted tiene tanta consideración conmigo?-

-Porque ahora me perteneces de cierto modo- Sakura se sonrojó, pero se recriminó. Ella estaba comprometida- Y porque tengo una hermana, y eso me hizo sensible a lo que ustedes pueden llegar a pensar de nuestro género. Has pasado por tanto… y no quiero causarte disgustos. Sólo es eso. –

Eriol los observaba por detrás, se había quedado fuera de la conversación hacía algún tiempo y ninguno de los otros dos tórtolos se había percatado de ello. Eso nunca había pasado con Syaoran, a él le incomodaba estar a solas con una mujer que apenas conocía.

-Y mira, esta será tu habitación, al derecho tuyo está Tomoyo y más a la derecha Chiharu-

-¿Pero no me dijiste que había otra más? –

-Sí, Mey Lin. Ella tiene un ala especial, es un tanto exigente. Pero en vista de que es la que atrae más billete al negocio de mi hermana, la complace en lo que quiere, y yo sólo pongo gasto-

-¿Y no te importa tirar tu dinero de esa manera?-

-Mientras no me cause problemas significativos no tengo ningún problema, además en éste caso es para ver feliz a mi hermana, que es viuda y no tiene hijos. Aparte es la única familia que me queda-

Sakura sonrió, Syaoran Li era una muy buena persona, contrario al aire altanero que siempre lo rodea, acompañado con ese semblante fruncido.

-¿No tienes pertenencias cierto?- Puedes ir a comprar con una de las chicas vestidos mañana en la mañana, ahora todas están ya en el casino. En cuanto a cosas personales, haz una lista y mandare a que te las consigan.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- Sakura entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Syaoran se dio media vuelta y se percató de algo. Eriol no estaba…

* * *

Syaoran buscó a Eriol por toda la Casa Principal, y es que ya estaba obscuro y se hacía difícil cuando no todas las lámparas de aceite estaban prendidas.

-Maldita sea, tanto dinero que se resbala de mis bolsillos y no se puede tener una iluminación decente en esta casa-

Entonces oyó una risa proveniente del segundo piso. Syaoran subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Por mí ni te preocupes compadre!- Se rió Eriol divertido al ver el sonrojo y la frustración de Syaoran que se acercaba a zancadas dispuesto a matar a Eriol con sus manos desnudas.

-¡No tenías porqué irte imbécil!- Gritó Syaoran. A lo que Eriol volvió a reír.

-Estabas tan metido en la plática que ni en cuenta me tomaste, me voy a poner celoso-

-¡Puagh! ¡Odio cuando sales con tus homosexualidades!- Eriol no paraba de reír, fue en ese entonces cuando Wei los interrumpió.

-Señores, la cena está servida- Wei hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Eriol?-

-Claro amigo-

Bajaron hasta la terraza donde había velas y dos copas de vino llenadas hasta la mitad con una botella del Casillero del Diablo abierta y reposando.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó Eriol a Syaoran cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

-No, ¿Quién arregló con tanto detalle?-

-Me huele a mano femenina- Dijo Eriol en un susurro haciéndole ademán con la mirada para que se diera cuenta de quién venía con dos platos calientes.

-Pues la mano femenina huele muy bien- Dijo Syaoran al alcanzar a oler aquel suculento aroma que despedía la comida.

-Caballeros, que disfruten la cena- Sakura puso ambos platos enfrente de ambos hombres. Un espagueti tibio y al punto de cocción con una apetitosa salsa de tomate recién hecha con especias y carne troceada finamente, bastante tierna y suave.

-Me sorprendió la calidad de los ingredientes que tiene en su cocina Joven Li, pero no sé si por eso les agrade lo que cociné-

-¡Está buenísimo!- Exclamó Eriol. Comía tan deprisa que ya tenía salpicada de salsa la servilleta de tela que tenía al cuello.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Sakura expectante, entonces miró a Syaoran.

-Definitivamente…señorita Sakura- Syaoran trataba de hablar mientras succionaba con los labios un espagueti que se le escapó del tenedor.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que aproveche!-

* * *

Eriol se había ido hace rato, y Sakura ya había terminado de lavar los platos.

Subió las escaleras a agarrar uno de los camisones para dormir que Syaoran le dijo que podía agarrar de la "habitación especial" como le había llamado ella.

Encendió uno de los candiles con la vela que traía, y se dispuso a buscar uno de los camisones.

Encontró uno que era sencillo, era de seda y sólo las mangas tenían discretos encajes.

No quería importunar una habitación que de Ley no era de ella, así que se apresuró a quitarse el vestido blanco con rosas bordadas, empezando con la falda y luego entretenida en quitar con cuidado los delicados listones para desajustar el corsé.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran pasaba por ahí, recién salido de bañar con gotas que resbalaban de su cabello y recorrían su cuello hasta su torso desnudo y perderse más abajo en el pantalón holgado de seda que usaba para dormir.

Como estaba acostumbrado a que nadie más que él estaba en la Casa Principal de noche salió como de costumbre, más no contaba con que se iba a encontrar lo que se encontró.

Era Sakura.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, había dejado la puerta abierta seguro porque no había previsto tardar cuando se quitara el vestido. Ya lo había logrado en parte. Syaoran miraba con creciente deseo los delicados tobillos de la chica, subiendo hasta llegar a sus redondeadas pompas que asomaban casi cubiertas por completo por aquel corsé con el que ella peleaba. Su delicada cintura, su espalda desnuda y su cabello jugando con su cuello, moviéndose al compás de ella.

Todo de ella hizo que no pudiera contenerse y por alguna fuerza que él no logró entender, entró a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un olor de colonia masculina. Se acordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, pero antes de darse vuelta para ir a cerrarla, unas manos tibias que la tomaron por los hombros delicadamente impidieron que se moviera de su lugar.

-¿Te ayudo?- Reconoció la voz de Syaoran, pero ésta vez más ronca y con un toque sutil de excitación.

Sakura se paralizó al sentir como Syaoran deslizaba una de sus manos por su espalda lentamente, hasta dar con los listones faltantes para que la prenda callera al suelo. Comenzó a desatarlos al tiempo que hundía su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de Sakura. Respirando y exhalando. Provocando que a Sakura le temblaran las piernas.

-Hueles tan bien…- Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz seductora de Syaoran.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella por completo, haciéndola caminar hacia la cama. Sakura sintió la creciente excitación de Syaoran en sus muslos, y fue cuando el corsé sin previo aviso cayó.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y temor. Pero Syaoran seguía completamente hechizado por la esencia de la chica.

Le dio la vuelta a Sakura por los hombros, y la dejó caer en la cama. Se subió encima de ella procurando no aplastarla apoyándose con sus antebrazos.

-¿Jo-Joven Li?- La voz de Sakura se quebró.

-Shhh, tranquila- Syaoran bajó su cara hasta alcanzar a bezar el nacimiento de los pechos de Sakura, ella se tensó un poco, pero dejó salir otro suspiro.

-Tan hermosa- Susurró Syaoran al oído de Sakura. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No, Joven Li- Sakura trataba de detenerlo, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban con cada caricia que el joven le daba a su cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando el metió una de sus manos a aquel lugar íntimo de Sakura.

Grave error.

-¡Kyaaa!!- Gritó ella, forcejeando para zafare del Jove que había regresado en sí por completo a causa del agudo grito que Sakura pegó.

Se vió, encima de ella, con una mano en…Oh demonios. Lo que hizo Murray él lo repitió. Otro completo desconocido la había tratado de importunar.

Sakura tenía ambas manos encima de su rostro, luchando por contener las lágrimas que ahora mojaban sus cachetes y ya habían llegado al colchón. Lloraba sin consuelo.

Entonces, por primera vez, Syaoran miró los brazos de la chica, miró sus piernas; tenía moretones muy grandes, junto con raspones, unos contados de alguna arma blanca. Sin llegar a ser profundos sólo superficiales. Tenía una mordida en el muslo externo y otra en el antebrazo.

Syaoran se sintió escoria.

-Sa-Sakura- Sakura oyó la voz de Syaoran llamándola, ya no con tintes llamativos, ahora su voz estaba pintada de culpa y desesperación.

Intentó quitar las manos de Sakura de su rostro, peor cuando iba a tomar sus muñecas se dio cuenta de las marcas de sogas que habían dejado marca por los días que había estado atada para que no escapara del barco donde había sido transportada.

-Mira lo que te e causado- Su voz se llenó de frustración, al igual que su ceño se hizo pronunciado. Se levantó de inmediato de la cama, recogió el camisón de seda que Sakura se iba a poner y la cubrió procurando no tocarla otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea mira lo que te he causado!- Se largó de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo retumbar los cristales del ventanal.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!- Rugía Syaoran alejándose a toda velocidad de aquel cuarto.

Sakura se levantó. El portazo la había hecho dejar de llorar. Se puso el camisón, y con las manos temblorosas sacó de su cuello una gargantilla que Syaoran no vió Gracias a Dios.

Esa gargantilla traía su anillo de compromiso. Un anillo de oro con un diamante pequeño en el centro. Leyó la inscripción que tenía en la cara interior.

-"Cásate conmigo, vida mía"- Leyó Sakura en un suspiro. Apretó el anillo en su puño con todas sus fuerzas, y lo besó. Luego se apresuró a ponerlo de nuevo en la gargantilla y colgárselo.

Salió de la habitación para llegar a la que de verdad le correspondía ya en la Segunda Casa.

Y ninguno de los dos tórtolos pego ojo.

Sakura, Yukito prometió ir por ti a donde fuera que estuvieses, estabas comprometida con él. ¿Serías capaz de traicionarlo por un deseo carnal?

Mientras tanto Syaoran tiró media habitación de huéspedes. Qué bueno que nadie dormía cerca de esa habitación o que la casa era muy grande y bardeada. Si no seguro que hubiera despertado a más de uno.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar? ¡El no debía ser tan débil! ¡El no debió dejarse llevar por un deseo carnal! ¡Ya era un adulto serio, hecho y derecho y no estaba para juegos tontos!

Claro que ellos aún no lo entendían, pero de alguna manera el destino arreglo su encuentro, y se encargaría de enamorarlos también.

Entonces, los primeros obstáculos llegarían. Los celos de Mey Lin y la decisión inapelable de Yukito Tsukishiro por encontrar a su amada prometida.


	4. Chapter 4

Regesoo con el capítulo 4!! Esperen pronto las actualizacioneees!! Que esto se puso calienteee! XDD

Por cierto, el título Muejeres Divinas no es por la madre esa de Patito Horrible 77 es por una canción de Alejandro y Vicente Fernandez. ¡Escúchenla! Mujeres Divinas!!

Raya gris: Cambio de escena

_Cursiva: Flash back_

**Mujeres Divinas Capítulo 4 **

Sakura abrió los ojos, finalmente se había quedado dormida antes de la madrugada.

-SHHH ¡Ya la despertaste Chiharu!-

- Calla ¡No grites!-

¿Alguien estaba en su habitación?

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakura se apoyo en sus codos y levantó la cabeza para tener mejor vista de su habitación.

Dos pares de ojos curiosos la miraban expectantes.

Una tenía un tocado de plumas entre sus negros cabellos, y estaba vestida a manera de bailarina de cancán, con telas en diferentes rojos. Era blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos azules ¡parecía que no eran de verdad! ¡Eran tan hermosos!

De inmediato miró a la otra; ésta tenía dos trenzas altas de lado y lado de la cabeza, también tenía un tocado de plumas pero éste estaba ataviada de perlas enormes en su cuello y orejas. Su vestido era igual que el de su acompañante, pero era verde con negro.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de que alguna de las tres se dignara a hablar.

-Disculpa que hayamos entrado sin permiso, pero Fan-Ren nos ha dicho que había una muchacha nueva ¡Y queríamos saber si era tan hermosa como decía! Soy Tomoyo, por cierto- La chica de la piel de nieve le extendió su mano, y Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

-Soy Sakura, mucho gusto Tomoyo- Entonces volteó hacia la chica de las trenzas, quien se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Si que eres bonita! ¡Soy Chiharu, mucho gusto!- Ella se le abalanzó a Sakura quien le correspondió el abrazo soltando una pequeña risita.

-¡Gracias! Que la verdad ustedes también. Me han gustado tanto sus trajes ¿Son para el casino?-

-¡Si! ¡Cada semana confeccionamos trajes con un nuevo tema. Esta vez son bailarinas de Can-Can- Dijo Tomoyo. – Podemos tomarte medidas ahora mismo para hacerte el tuyo- Tomoyo iba a salir del cuarto en busca de lo que sería una cinta métrica, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-¡Oh no! Yo no estaré con ustedes en el casino- Chiharu y Tomoyo se miraron entre sí.

-¿PORQUÉ?- Las dos chicas gritaron algo des ilusionadas.

-Bueno, ustedes son chicas, y supongo que me van a entender- Sakura se estaba torciendo los dedos por el nerviosismo, entonces Tomoyo entendió de que iba. Ella era demasiado suspicaz. Nada se le pasaba por alto.

-Si quieres, en lo que vamos a comprar algunos lindos vestidos para que uses de diario, podemos platicarlo-

-De acuerdo- Sakura se levantó y comenzó a buscar en el ropero que había ahí algún vestido sencillo. Encontró uno verde que se ajustaba en la cintura y se hacía pomposo de la falda. Los encajes eran blancos en el pecho y las mangas, y resaltaban sus ojos, así que se lo puso.

Las chicas la esperaban afuera, para que se pudiera cambiar a gusto.

Se estaba viendo en el espejo, peinando su largo y lacio cabello. Entonces, vió en la habitación algo que no había visto cuando llegó la noche pasada.

Una bolsita de manta estaba recargada en el florero, junto con una carta blanca.

Curiosa, dejó el peine y tomó la carta.

-"Cómprate todos los vestidos que quieras. En la bolsa hay dinero, es tuyo".- La caligrafía era cursiva, pero a la masculina.

-Probablemente fue…Syaoran- Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo que había pasado ayer. ¿Ahora como lo iba a mirar a la cara?

Salió del cuarto donde Tomoyo y Chiharu la esperaban.

-Oh veo que ya te dieron tu paga. Syaoran siempre entra a las habitaciones cada semana para dejarnos algo de dinero. Siempre insiste en que lo usemos sin reparos.- Le explicó Tomoyo a Sakura en cuanto vió la bolsita de manta colgar de la mano de la chica.

-El Joven Li es tan gentil siempre- Chiharu miró hacia ningún lado con ojos de soñadora y Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron con cara de ¿Qué bicho le picó?

-Chi-chicas, creo que me quedaré a descansar, ayer las platicas fueron agotadoras y necesito dormir para estar bien hoy en la noche. ¿Si me disculpan?-

Chiharu las pasó de largo y sin voltear atrás se encerró en su habitación.

-¿y bueno?- Preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y se dispusieron a ir a la Casa Principal para salir.

* * *

-Joven Li, ¿No piensa desayunar?- Eriol imitó una voz de mujer muy fea, lo que le hizo a Syaoran escupir el sorbo de café que por fin había puesto en su boca.

-¡Cállate Eriol!- Syaoran se limpió con la servilleta de tela, decidido a atacar la fruta de su plato con el tenedor.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Te botaron de tu casa?! ¡Te empezaré a cobrar las comidas y la estancia!- El ambarino se llevó un trozo de sandia a la boca, murmurando cosas inteligibles.

-No, lo que pasa es que éstas horas cuando Tomoyo sale de la Segunda Casa para venir a desayunar, y aprovecho para verla-

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

-Te has tomado demasiado enserio eso de que un caballero como tú no visita muy a menudo los casinos ¿huh? –

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que aquí no hay hombres rodeándola y captando toda su atención…Lejos de mí- Eriol iba a estrangular la servilleta sin darse cuenta, igual había hablado con los dientes apretados.

-Los celos… no son buen compadre. Corrompen el alma- Sentenció Syaoran.

Eriol rodó los ojos y se metió un enorme pedazo de lechuga a la boca.

Entonces dejó de masticar.

-¡Dicho y hecho!- Eriol señaló discretamente al par de damas que venían conversando y riendo muy animadas por uno de los pasillos que daba a la terraza donde ellos estaban.

Syaoran volteó de golpe al reconocer la risa de una de las dos. Luego volvió a centrar su vista en el plato de fruta.

Eriol vió cómo Syaoran se tensaba más y más conforme las chicas se acercaban, hasta que notó que su amigo casi no respiraba.

Las chicas pasaron al lado de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Buenos días Señoritas! ¡Me han hecho el día ahora que las veo tan risueñas!- Eriol soltó su acostumbrado piropo mañanero, sonriéndoles ésta vez más sinceramente.

Tomoyo saludó al inglés con la mano, mientras éste se quedaba embobado con ella. Apenas viendo la leve reverencia que le había dado Sakura.

Pero cuando recobró su carácter observador, se dio cuenta de que Sakura no saludó a Syaoran, y que Syaoran ni siquiera miró a Sakura.

Oh vamos, ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal en menos de 24 horas?

-¡Que hiciste Syaoran Li!- Soltó Eriol apenas las muchachas cruzaron la entrada.

-¡Hay Eriol! ¡Fui un idiota!-

-Eres un idiota, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?-

-¡Te rebano con el cuchillo para mantequilla si me vuelves a interrumpir!-

Eriol se calló con una risa contenida ¿Cuchillo para mantequilla? Syaoran soltó un bufido y guardo silencio. Tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Iba pasando por el corredor, dispuesto a irme a la cama cuando vi la luz de una vela prendida en el cuarto de ya sabes qué. –Eriol asintió- Creí que Wei la había dejado prendida así que a regañadientes la fui a apagar.

Eriol le incitó a que continuara.

-Para no hacer cuento largo, descubrí la puerta abierta, y de espaldas a mí estaba Sakura intentando sacarse los listones del corsé. ¡Pero ya lo traía a medio poner! ¡Y la falda estaba por el suelo!- Syaoran se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos. Pero ya era evidente que se había sonrojado, pues hasta las orejas las tenía rojas.

-Para ese entonces ya se me había olvidado todo lo que hablamos nosotros dos acerca de lo que vivió con Murray, ¡Y a ella también! Pero cometí el error de tratar… tu sabes de tratar qué ella sintiera…¡ pues Más!- Tomó aire y se serenó-Nos deseamos… pero hay algo que le impide entregarse…-

-Creo que ése algo sería que ella no es como todas las mujeres que pagarían por una noche en tu cama- Eriol lo miraba ironizado, pero Syaoran no estaba demasiado convencido.

-No, ella es como Tomoyo- Syaoran guardó silencio, esperando a que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.-

-¿Estás insinuando que ella tiene alguien que la pretende?-

-Exacto, se guarda para ése alguien. ¡La tenía en mis manos! Pero sentía como se tensaba, y ése miedo…-

-Ahora me sales con que tienes antenas receptoras… Mira, no creo que sea más que las crueldades por las que pasó en el galeón de Murray. Estaba sola cuando la compré.-

-Quizá tengas razón- Syaoran hizo una mueca de confusión, muy en el fondo comenzaba a querer que lo que dijo Eriol fueran cierto.

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés en la casa de Li, si no es para trabajar en el casino?- Tomoyo preguntó de repente aprovechando la privacidad que tenían en los probadores de ropa.

Sakura borró su sonrisa del rostro.

-No sé como llegué aquí exactamente. La isla donde yo vivía fue atacada por los piratas de Murray "el mercader de esclavos" . A mí me tomaron como prisionera y terminé siendo vendida a Syaoran. –

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y tú familia?!-

-¡No quedó nada! ¡El único recuerdo que tengo de esa noche es a Yukito tratando de salvarme. Pero Murray jugó sucio y le dio de balazos, lo dejó muy herido ¡Y no sé si está vivo! – Sakura rompió a llorar, cayendo de rodillas. Tomoyo se agachó y le acarició el cabello, mostrándole su apoyo.

-Yukito es mi prometido me dijo que me buscaría… pero ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida. Hoy estoy enormemente agradecida con Syaoran y Eriol por haberme ayudado, pero como me gustaría regresar a casa y contraer matrimonio con él-

-¡Sakurita! ¡No digas eso! ¡Que el Joven Li no te oiga decir eso!- Sakura levantó su vista, mostrando algunas lágrimas que aun caían.

-El compró tu libertad… compró mi libertad y compró la de muchas chicas. Somos de su propiedad y le debemos cada día de nuestras vidas. De él corre tu protección y el que no sigas con Murray así que no desees volver a casa.-

-¿Pero como Yukito me encontrará?- Siguió Sakura sollozando.

-Conforme pase el tiempo te ganarás la confianza de Syaoran, entonces te dejará salir de la hacienda a donde te plazca. Mientras sólo te resta esperar a que el joven Yukito esté con vida-

A Sakura le pareció que Tomoyo era una buena persona, y podía llegar a ser de confianza.

-Por favor, no cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho.- Ella tomó las manos de la chica de ojos azules, en forma de súplica.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes-

* * *

Ambas chicas regresaron con algunas bolsas de compras a la Casa Secundaria, iban pasando por el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones cuando vieron que una chica se acercaba, ésta iba acompañada con Chiharu y también vestía de Can-Can así que pensó que sería Mei-Lin. Corrió hacia ella para saludar y presentarse.

-¡Sakura espera- La quiso detener Tomoyo.

-¡Mei Lin! ¡Un gusto en conocerte! Soy Sakura y viviré aquí de ahora en adelante- Sakura le extendió la mano, pero Mei Lin la pasó de largo.

-No me toques…sucia esclava- Le susurró la serpiente ésta cuando pasó a su lado. Chiharu se disculpó con una reverencia, y siguió a Mei Lin.

-¡¿Pero cuál es su problema?!- Quiso saber Sakura.

-Eso mi querida, significa que te reconoce como competencia, ten cuidado-

-¿Competencia? ¿A qué?- Sakura no entendía las palabras de su nueva amiga.

-Así es con todas al principio. Si eres demasiado bonita te considera como competencia a robar el corazón del joven Syaoran Li. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo se acostumbrará a tu presencia-

-¡¿Qué yo enamoré al Joven Li?!- Sakura se puso roja al recordar lo que había pasado con él.

_-Hueles tan bien…- Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz seductora de Syaoran. _

_Pegó su cuerpo al de ella por completo, haciéndola caminar hacia la cama. Sakura sintió la creciente excitación de Syaoran en sus muslos, y fue cuando el corsé sin previo aviso cayó. _

-N-no, ¡de ninguna manera enamoraría a ese idiota!- Sakura se fue a su habitación ofuscada y acalorada.

-Eso dicen todas- susurró Tomoyo para sí, pero antes de entrar a su habitación terminó su frase

.- ¿Verdad Joven Eriol?- Dicho eso sonrió dulcemente y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En la esquina del pasillo, Eriol sudaba frío y su corazón casi se podía ver latiéndole en su pecho. Ella lo había descubierto acechándola.

-Tan Suspicaz- Eriol soltó una risita nerviosa, para luego acomodarse el traje y seguir su rumbo a la Casa Principal y continuar con sus negocios.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días y Syaoran y Sakura seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

Una vuelta, de costado, boca arriba, debajo de la almohada, en el suelo ¡De acuerdo! ¡Era imposible dormir!

Syaoran no podía más con el remordimiento. Decidido a arreglar las cosas tomó su bata de dormir, y salió de su habitación rumbo a la Segunda Casa. Le importaba un cuerno la hora que fuera, aún no habían llegado las chicas del casino y nadie los interrumpiría.

Llegó a la habitación más rápido que quien huye de algún peligro, y tocó la puerta. Esta vez no abría tentaciones.

¿Quién sería a esa hora? Las chicas no habían llegado del casino. Probablemente sería Wei.

-Pase-

Syaoran respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor Wei?- Sakura se estaba trenzando el pelo para dormir, pero el reflejo que se acercó a ella con una mirada casi amenazadora no era Wei.

-¿Joven Li?- Sakura se dio la vuelta de inmediato, parándose y yéndose lo más lejos que pudiera de él.

-Basta Sakura, vamos a hablar seriamente- Syaoran se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente de la mano, sentándola esta vez en la cama.

-¡Deja de evitarme!- Rugió Syaoran.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Ahora mi atención está comprada también?- Le tiró en la cara Sakura.

-Me debes mucho Sakura…-

Syaoran se acercó peligrosamente a ella, haciendo que la chica se arrastrara con los codos hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos con miedo en espera de lo que podría venir. Pero todo lo que sintió fue una húmeda y tibia presión en su frente.

Ella abrió los ojos, viéndose reflejada en aquellos orbes ambarinos que la miraban atravesándole su ser.

-Siento mucho mi estúpido comportamiento. De verdad estoy muy arrepentido.- Le tomó ambas manos pero no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara.

-Como decirle que no Joven Li, usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo.-

Ésta vez el alzó su cara en sorpresa. ¿Sería a si de fácil?

-¿No me pedirás nada a cambio? ¿No me abofetearás?- Syaoran la miraba como si fuera un espécimen de otro planeta, a lo que ella se rió. Su riza se oyó como campanillas en todo el cuarto, y el ambarino se quedó prendado, dejando de respirar por un segundo.

Fue en ese momento que un dolor en el pecho lo atravesó. ¿Cupido le había flechado?

-Lo único que quería era que se disculpara de frente. No quiero que pensara que soy una mujer simple o fácil-

No podía decirle a Syaoran la verdadera razón por la cual se había negado aquella noche. De acuerdo, sus días en aquel Galeón fueron espantosos, traumáticos. Pero ella sabía ser fuerte, sabía que no todo el mundo la iba a lastimar y cuando él la tocó sintió como su cuerpo se rindió, pensó que no estaba mal entregarse a alguien que era tan dulce con ella. Que la trataba con tal devoción.

Pero en ese momento, sintió el frío metal del anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

Yukito, su prometido, el hombre que más amaba. De no ser por el maldito de Murray ella ya se hubiera casado con él, y probablemente así hubiera sido su noche de bodas pero ¡Tenía que haber sido esclavizada! ¡Ahora no podía escapar de aquel hombre que la mantenía entre sus brazos!

Sin embargo Yukito confiaba en ella, casi había muerto por ella y no podía hacer el amor con alguien mientras él sufría por encontrarla.

Fue entonces cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Syaoran y ella gritó.

La respuesta de Syaoran la trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Al parecer había estado contestando preguntas al automático.

-¿Entonces mañana tengo mi desayuno casero?- Preguntó Syaoran con un pié fuera del cuarto, girando medio torso.

-Seguro Joven Li- Sakura asintió de prisa para que Li no sospechara que no había puesto mucha atención a la conversación.

Una vez que el abandonó la habitación, el pecho le dolió y comenzó a palpitar sin control, como si hubiera estado corriendo y se hubiera detenido de repente. ¿Una flecha?

¿¡Cupido estaba jugándole una broma?!

* * *

Cerca de ahí, Mei Lin escuchó la conversación. Había ido a ponerse unos zapatos más cómodos y seguir con su turno, peor se detuvo al ver que Syaoran entraba al cuarto de la chica completamente serio.

Se quedó ahí tiesa, hasta que oyó de nuevo la puerta abrirse luego de unos minutos.

-¿Entonces mañana tengo mi desayuno casero?- Dijo Syaoran. Mey Lin se llevó una mano a la boca casi inconscientemente. ¡Syaoran nunca se dirigía a ninguna mujer tan dulcemente!

Y si no era ella, no sería nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que Sakura ya hacía sus deberes, entró a la habitación. La destruiría, haría que la corrieran por rata, pero tenía que encontrar algo que la chantajeara en caso de que su plan fallara. Algo de valor.

Entonces, en el joyero encontró una única posesión; un anillo.

Lo dejó pensando que no sería tan importante. Eso hasta que vió el enorme brillante y unas letras que estaban en la parte de adentro.

-¿Cásate conmigo vida mía? ¡BINGO!- Saltó Mey Lin llena de felicidad por haber encontrado algo mejor. Syaoran se sentiría engañado, se alejaría de ella por puta.

¡Estaba comprometida y tonteaba con Syaoran! ¡Con su Syaoran!

* * *

-¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran! ¿¡Quién limpia los cuartos de las chicas?!- Exigió saber Mei Lin plantándosele enfrente del escritorio al joven que se esforzaba por leer un escrito de unas acciones que pronto iba a adquirir.

-¡Maldita sea Mei Lin! ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Nunca me habías hablado así Syaoran- fingió Mei Lin con un tono meloso que le puso la piel de gallina a Syaoran.

-¿Cuál es el problema Mei Lin?- Syaoran no quitó ese tono seco, así que la chica de cabellos lacios negros y mirada de fuego puso en marcha su plan.

-Desaparecieron mis aretes de jade- Esperó la reacción de Syaoran, éste de inmediato dejo de leer sus importantes asuntos, para dedicar una mirada incrédula a Syaoran. Él sabía lo importantes que eran para ella. Eran el único recuerdo de su familia.

-¿Estás segura?- Syaoran se levantó de la mesa.

-Si- Una lágrima más que falsa rodó por la mejilla de Mei Lin.

-Pídele a Wei que los busque por toda la Segunda Casa y a Fan-Ren que te ayude a buscar en la Casa Principal-

Mei Lin sigue con el plan y rompe a llorar.

-¡Es por ella! ¡Desde que Sakura llegó se me han estado perdiendo cosas! No quería decirte porque eran cosas sin importancia, ¡Pero esos aretes son lo que más quiero en este mundo!-

-¿¡Estás diciéndome que Sakura los robó?!- Syaoran fue a donde Mei Lin para pasarle un pañuelo que sacó de su camisa. Ella lo tomó y continuó con sus sollozos exagerados.

-Nunca se me había perdido nada antes que ella llegara, ¿Ella es la que hace los cuartos no? ¡Seguro me agarra de tonta pensando en que no me daré cuenta si los tomaba! Aparte ¿Me crees así de descuidada como para perder algo tan importante?- Mei Lin quebró su voz y continuó llorando.

-Revisaré yo su cuarto, para que te des cuenta de que estás en un error y te quites esa mala idea de Sakura- Syaoran salió de su oficina privada, salió a la terraza y cruzó los jardines para llegar a la Segunda Casa.

Subió las escaleras, dobló pasillos, y casi sin aliento logró llegar a la habitación que quería.

Entró sin pensar dos veces, desesperado. No quería saber, no quería pensar ¡Que se había equivocado de persona!

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar en el tocador donde siempre se arreglaba ella, aunque no lo necesitara demasiado. Abrió y cerró bruscamente los cajones, y en una de esas salió volando el joyero de porcelana, haciéndose mil pedazos.

¡Pero qué estúpido! ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?!

Buscó entre los pedazos con cuidado a no cortarse, y lo que rescató fueron Uno: los malditos aretes de Mei Lin, pero lo que lo terminó de encolerizar fue un anillo que también sacó de entre la porcelana.

Un anillo de oro con un sencillo diamante en el centro. Lo dejó ahí dispuesto a exigir de qué demonios iba toda esta bajeza por parte de Sakura, entonces sintió algo rasposo al dejar el anillo en el tocador, lo que le hizo pensar que había algo ahí que le podría decir más acerca de ella.

Y pronto deseo no haberlo hecho.

"Cásate conmigo, amor mío"

¡Su suerte en el amor estaba podrida ¡¿Sakura estaba comprometida?! ¿¡Quien era el desgraciado?!

* * *

Unas calles más debajo de la hacienda de Syaoran Li, en un callejón donde sólo las ratas se meten, había una discusión que nadie se atrevía a intervenir, más porque uno de ellos tenía una espada empuñada con fuerza.

-¡Ya le dije todo lo que sabía Señor!! ¡Por favor déjeme ir!-

-¡No es posible que no sepas más! ¡Eres de la tripulación de ese degenerado de Murray!-

-Sólo sé que la chica fue vendida hace unas semanas en la Plaza Central, ¡Un millonario que vive a unas casas de aquí la compró por 10 mil pesetas de oro!-

-Muy bien- Lo aventó contra la pared, saliendo de ese callejón procurando no haber sido visto por nadie importante. Aquel joven de cabello platinado y apariencia intelectual. Yukito Tsukishiro.

Le habían dicho que no le era recomendable meterse con ésa gente, que gente muy poderosa los apoyaba. Que incluso con quien se enfrentaba era el responsable de que él hubiera podido poner un pié en esa ciudad costera.

-¡Ha! ¡Si no puedes luchar contra ellos, úneteles!-

Syaoran Li no se enteraría ni lo que lo golpeó una vez que se ganara su confianza. Pagaría caro por haber comprado la libertad de la mujer que sólo a él le pertenecía.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSS QUE AHORA ME HAN LLEGADOOOOO!! DE VERDAAAD :D!!!! TRATARÉ DE HACER LOS CAPITULOS MÁS LARGOS PARA SU MEJOR ENTRENTENIMIENTO. POR CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukito se meterá a la boca del lobo. Es hábil inteligente, educado y tiene lo que se necesita para que lleve la administración de la Hacienda en paz. ¿Syaoran aceptará dalre trabajo?

Sakura se quedó de piedra al ver a su amado una vez más. Pero no es lo que imaginó. ¿Porqué se siente angustiada? ¿Será que ahora sus sentimientos han cambiado?

Syaoran harde en celos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ehh aquíi !!!! El quinto capítulo!!! Una especial dedicatoria a Nisicrita, Pechochale17, Ashaki, Xenaigel,CCH, Esmeralda, Ifanycka, kesiichan, alevip y la misteriosa señorita A de Las Crazy Girls que me ha mandado un review hoy 15 de enero. ¡Gracias por su apoyooo!! ¡Me hicieron querer actualizar pronto!!!

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Linea gris: CAMBIO DE ESCENA

**Mujeres Divinas Capítulo 5:**

-Señorita Mei Lin, entonces, ¡cuénteme que pasó al final!- Pidió Chiharu chillando como silbato por la impaciencia.

-Pues que Syaoran salió hecho alma que lleva el diablo, quien sabe a lo mejo en unas pocas horas veremos a esa perra pobretona recogiendo sus cosas directo a un barco que se la lleve lejos de éste puerto- Mei Lin, despreocupada y confiada de que su plan iba a salir a la perfección, se maquillaba con entusiasmo exagerado para ir a recibir a sus clientes en el casino.

* * *

-Eh, Syaoran, esa alfombra es muy vieja la vas a…- Eriol hablaba con cautela, en éste momento cualquier palabra que dijera podría llevar a su amigo a explotar, y ahora sí ni él ni la alfombra que defendía sobrevivirían.

-¡¡Me importa un soberanísimo cacahuate que ésta tela corriente se rompa!!- En realidad, la alfombra era carísima, pero estaba metido en cosas más importantes que romper la alfombra que había sido hilada a mano por monjes tibetanos con hilos sagrados del Dalai Lama.

Esperaba como león enjaulado la presencia en su oficina de aquella muchacha de ojazos verdes, le preguntaría lo más civilizadamente posible ¡Qué carajo hacía ella con un anillo de compromiso! Y es que un hombre celoso pues… hay que tener cuidado Sakura.

-Eriol, quiero que te vayas de aquí, hablaré a solas con ella- Siseó Syaoran.

-Amigo, mi trabajo aquí es evitar que te conviertas en el animal que no quieres ser- Lo último que vió antes de que sus lentes se estrellaran violentamente contra el suelo fue el puño de su amigo estamparse certeramente en su cara.

Eriol retrocedió unos pasos, limpiándose con la muñeca la sangre que le comenzó a brotar de la comisura de su labio inferior, pero fue tarde para alejarse pues a los segundos Syaoran lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa atrayendo al joven inglés hacia él sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

-¡¿Qué me crees Eriol?! ¡¿Crees que voy a azotarla?! ¿¡O me crees de algo más bajo?!- Syaoran lo zarandeaba, despeinando a Eriol entre jalada y jalada.

-¡¡MÍRATE Syaoran! ¡¡Los celos te siegan y te hacen confundir las cosas!! ¡¿Y tú que me crees a mí?! ¡¿Un saco de papas?! ¡¿Un cerdo inglés?! –

Eriol interpuso sus manos entre él y Syaoran, haciéndolo tambalear por la fuerza con el que lo empujó. Se acomodó la ropa, se pasó la mano por su sedoso cabello carbón y con todo el orgullo de hombre británico que tenía se agachó para recoger sus lentes, volviendo su atención a Syaoran quien se estaba sirviendo una copa de whisky seco.

Tomó todo el trago, tosiendo por la fuerte bebida que le raspaba la garganta, volvió a servir, esta vez acercando la copa a Eriol, quien lo miró apretando la mandíbula y con ojos entrecerrados.

-El alcohol te desinfectará el labio. Arderá, pero el sabor es el mejor de esta ciudad.- Syaoran y Eriol mantenían un contacto visual intimidante característico de ambos jóvenes, hasta que por fin el refinado inglés aceptó el trago.

-Por el mejor whisky inglés de importación. Salud- Lo bebió de un trago, tosiendo un poco más fuerte que Syaoran y llevándose la mano al labio que le comenzaba a arder, pero a curarse.

El magnate ambarino le palmeó la espalda.

-Eriol, por favor vete- La mirada de Syaoran dejó ver una gran aflicción que pocas veces Eriol descubría, así que sin preguntar más después de una ligera charla se fue.

Al poco rato Syaoran se sentó en su sillón de cuero, esperando frente a la chimenea de su elegante y barroca oficina por la personita por la cual preguntó. Tenía el anillo apretado entre sus manos, queriendo deshacerlo con su propia fuerza…

…Como si con la destrucción del anillo se disolviera también el compromiso de Sakura y que su corazón se quedara con él para siempre.

Entonces la voz de aquella chica, que lo hizo revolverse entre su cómodo asiento.

-Joven Li, ¿quería verme?- Al entrar a la oficina del joven sintió una enorme tención que casi la hizo olvidar que hacía ahí.

-Ven- La monosílaba de Syaoran salió con aspereza.

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta el sillón donde lo vió mirando como el fuego se retorcía entre las brasas, y con la brisa que entraba por el ventanal abierto que dejaba ver la luna llena.

-¿Diga Joven Li?- el joven ambarino vió a Sakura plantándose frente de él, con su característica sonrisa y luz en su mirada, mezclando su piel de porcelana con la danza del fuego. Viéndola así, tan frágil, tan inocente y bella que algo se le quebró adentro. Dolía tanto que su respiración se desigualó.

¡¿Quién era?! ¡¡¿Quién era el maldito dueño de su corazón?!!

-¿Joven Li sucede algo?- Volvió a preguntar Sakura un tanto preocupada al ver que Syaoran no respondía.

-Qué si sucede algo…¡Que si sucede algo! ¡Me pasan un montón de cosas Sakura!- Al momento en que Syaoran bramó la flor de cerezo dio un respingo que la hizo temblar.

El ambarino se paró de su asiento tan bruscamente que hizo que Sakura retrocediera un paso.

-Te salvé de tu destino con aquel cruel mercader de esclavos… te di un hogar, te he protegido, te he dado cosas materiales pero lo más importante ¡Te he dado mi confianza y mi cariño! ¡¿Y tú me lo pagas así?!-

Del bolsillo de su pantalón de satín sacó los aretes de jade de Mei Lin, y al ver la cara de total confusión de Sakura confirmó sus sospechas.

-Mei Lin me dijo que TÚ habías sido capaz de robar sus pendientes de jade, al principio dude, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo estaba bien. Tú no serías capaz de traicionar mi confianza tomando algo de ésta casa que no te pertenezca- Syaoran dio otro paso al frente, y Sakura otro atrás.

-No entiendo de qué está hablando Joven Li- La voz de Sakura salió más aguda de lo normal, estaba comenzando a ver la otra cara de la moneda de este chico y le asustaba no saber el porqué.

-¡¡No he terminado!!- Volvió a bramar Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura callara abruptamente.

- ¡¡¿Pero verdad que sí sabes traicionar mi confianza de otras estúpidas maneras?!!-

-No sé de qué…- Sakura comenzaba a temerle de verdad, jamás había visto tanta rabia en los ojos de alguien y con ese ámbar hirviendo en enojo junto a los efectos de luz del fuego que se agitaba cada vez más lo hacían parecer una persona realmente imponente… y hasta malvada.

-¡¡Oh sí que sabes!!- Syaoran dio otro paso hacia el frente, tomando a Sakura del brazo, haciéndole daño.

-¡Syaoran!- Gritó Sakura al borde del trauma, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. ¡Estaba tan asustada!

-¡¡¿Cásate conmigo, vida mía?!!- En ese instante Sakura dejó de forcejear, mirando la expresión de rabia de Syaoran quien sostenía frente a los dos el anillo de compromiso, como si se lo echara en cara, como si la despreciara.

-¿Cómo es que tiene usted mi anillo de compromiso?- La pobre chica quería que se la tragara el fuego que ya comenzaba a extinguirse, seguía temblando de miedo por Syaoran, comenzaba a sentir como sus dedos dejaban marcas en su brazo.

-Yo compre tu libertad, ahora no te irás de aquí, ¡No puedes irte de aquí!- Tiró el anillo al suelo con tal fuerza y enojo que hizo que rebotara y se perdiera entre las sombras de la habitación. Sólo su brillo le delataba.

Sujetó a Sakura por los hombros valiéndole que ella forcejeara. Le plantó un beso húmedo en el cuello, recorriéndola hasta los hombros.

-Ahora no puedes escapar de mí-

Sakura no tuvo ni tiempo de alegar por que parara, estaba petrificada y asustada cuando Syaoran de una sola, arrancó el encaje con todo y la delicada tela de la parte delantera del vestido con el que ella hacía de ama de casa, dejando al descubierto sus rosados pezones. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y profundidad.

-Nadie más que yo te tendrá así, Sakura- Dicho esto hundió su rostro entre el nacimiento de sus senos, besando con la ternura que hasta ese momento no había demostrado, Sakura, ante la calidez del aliento del joven encorvó su espalda con la sensación placentera, robando una sonrisa de victoria al chico. La tenía para él.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la "fierecilla" la cargó tomándola por ambos muslos. Suculentos y suaves muslos.

Chocándose contra todo mientras Syaoran no dejaba ir los labios de Syaoran contra los suyos, la dejó caer con delicadeza en el propio escritorio del magnate más joven y millonario de la ciudad. Él mismo.

Papeles cayeron al piso y poco les importó los caros vasos de cristal templado que habían roto, junto con el whisky inglés que tanto disfrutaba Eriol.

Syaoran dejó los labios para morder uno de los pezones erguidos de la muchacha, quien se encontraba con las piernas enrolladas alrededor del salvaje ambarino, ahogó un gemido. Cada vez le costaba más reprimirlos. Sin embargo seguía temblando y esta vez Syaoran lo notó.

-No, no así pequeña inocente. No cuando es impulso de mis celos.- Susurró Syaoran al tiempo que notaba como Sakura correspondía cada vez más las caricias, al grado de jalar a Syaoran con las piernas como si quisiera que la hiciera suya de una vez.

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente, descubriendo la mirada llena de fuego místico y pasión que tenía Syaoran, pero también tenía una ternura infinita, tristeza y soledad. La dejó en paz.

Se quitó de encima de ella, contemplándola unos segundos más; Su cabello que parecía hebras de hilo de seda esparcido por toda la mesa de caoba, sus pechos al descubierto adornados por el vestido hecho jirones por el mismo, su respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas que le miraban curiosos e intrigados.

Entonces volvieron a él, imágenes que no quería ver. ¿Ella? ¿Poseída por otra persona? ¡Depositando sus semillas en ella! ¡Y un cuerno!

Se volteó, ofuscado y alterado. Celoso.

-No puedes irte de aquí. ¡Pobre de ti que te vayas de aquí!- Gritó todavía sin mirarla.

¿¡Qué pasaba por su cabeza que era tan endemoniadamente bipolar?!

-Joven Li, ¡No puede retenerme en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Yo de verdad quiero regresar a mi hogar!-

-¡¿Y quién te espera haya?! ¡¿El guarro con el que te vas a casar?!-

-¡¡El es una buena persona!!- Sakura se paró del escritorio al tiempo que Syaoran tiraba los vasos que quedaban en la mesilla de al lado del sillón de cuero. Haciéndolos añicos por completo.

-¡¡Eres ingenua o eres tonta!!- Syaoran explotó y se giró a ella, la vió cubrirse el pecho con sus brazos, provocando que el joven se riera con ironía. La tomó de las muñecas haciendo por la fuerza que quitara sus brazos.

-¡¡Esto es lo que busca ese imbécil!! ¡¡Después de tu noche de bodas será el día en que conozcas la verdadera cara de la moneda!! ¿¡Y si te sale casas con un patán?!-

-¡¡Aquí el patán es usted!! Mi prometido nunca jugaría con mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos-

-¿Y para que discutimos? Después de todo de este lugar no te vas. No puedes escapar ni huir. Te encontraría en donde fuera.-

-¡¿Sabes qué?! Si esa es tu manera de retener a las personas entonces te quedarás SOLO!-

Sakura calló su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que le había dicho. Había hablado de más, y lo confirmó cuando miró su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

Syaoran soltó un bufido, su rostro se tornó melancólico mirando el fuego. La soltó dejando que ella se cubriera de nuevo.

-Yo no recuerdo ni un día en que no he estado solo. Tengo compañía sí, pero al final, siempre acabo solo.-

Sakura estaba atónita y se sintió terriblemente mal por él, todos los problemas que tenía seguro no eran en comparación con lo que él vivía. Pues ella siempre tuvo apoyo para superar sus problemas y él…

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era recién nacido, mi madre murió de tristeza. Mi hermana luchó por educarme sola contra todo el mundo, pues ambos quedamos huérfanos. Crecí en un mundo lleno de inseguridad, con golpes, con azotes, hacíamos de todo para sobrevivir, pero mi hermana siempre insistió en que yo estudiara.-

Syaoran se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, pasando sus manos por su rostro, suspirando de melancolía. Pero al fin pudo sacar todo el veneno que tenía dentro, a una sola persona.

-Se partió la espalda trabajando para que yo pudiera estudiar, fui madurando, dándome cuenta de la crueldad de éste mundo, de las injusticias…-

-Me propuse llegar alto, muy lejos, a una posición donde todos los que pisotearon a mi familia se doblegaran a mis pies y de tal manera que incluso mis bisnietos pudieran vivir el doble de acomodados que yo ahora, y no tuvieran que pasar los tormentos que yo. Pude terminar la universidad, llegué a donde quise....-

Tomo aire y continuó.

-Es por eso que no reparo en gastos, que le cumplo todos sus deseos. Le debo a ella todo lo que soy y lo que tengo. Pero al final… estoy solo.-

-Syaoran yo no quise…- Sakura intentó poner una mano suya en el hombro musculoso del chico de ojos dorados, viéndolo así, tan desprotegido.

El la detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

-Entonces llega la persona más especial que he conocido en el mundo. Que me conoce en ésta faceta de debilidad, que me ha hecho sonreír abiertamente desde hace tanto tiempo, con la que me siento a gusto a todas horas, todos los días-

Entonces Syaoran se paró del sillón, acercándose a ella lentamente. Ella aprieta los labios y sus brazos mostrando resistencia a lo que él quisiera hacer con ella pero él simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos suavemente, depositando su mejilla en la cabeza de Sakura.

-Sin embargo, descubrí que su corazón tiene dueño, y encima me ha recalcado que me quedaré sólo toda mi vida. ¿Por qué a pesar de todos los lujos que tengo me siento tan vacío? ¿Por qué a pesar de que tú no tienes mucho, te sientes tan bien?-

-Joven Li, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero tiene que entender que yo ya estoy enamorada de…-

-¡No lo digas! No te vayas-

* * *

Suena el timbre de la Casa Principal, una enorme campana que hace que Wei vaya a ver. ¿Quién puede estar aquí a estas horas de la noche? El señor Eriol estaba en la terraza con una de las señoritas del casino.

Wei abre la puerta un poco, suficiente para ver de quien se trataba.

Tenía lentes al igual que el amigo de Syaoran Li, pero éste era más alto y tenía el cabello y los ojos grises, su mirada era amigable, pero no sabían que la sonrisa de ese momento era falsa. No podía odiar más a la persona que no le dejaría llevarse tan fácil a Sakura. Era suya por default.

-Lamento irrumpir en esta hacienda tan tarde, señor. Pero quiero ver al hombre que es el dueño-

La manera tan arrogante de aquel hombre extraño al hablar no hicieron que Wei se fiara así que no le dejó pasar.

-Lo lamento joven el Señor de esta casa ahora mismo está ocupado- Wei iba a cerrar la puerta, así que el misterioso extraño de lentes tuvo que usar el plan B.

-Soy del Palacio de Gobierno, me han asignado para ser el guarda espaldas del Joven Syaoran Li-

-El Joven no tiene problemas con ninguna persona, no necesitará de sus servicios-

-¿Wei? ¿Qué pasa?- Eriol al ver que Wei se veía un poco nervioso y no abría por completo la puerta metió sus cartas en el asunto.

-Es este joven señor Eriol , dice que viene por parte del Gobierno y a sido asignado como guarda espaldas del señor Syaoran.-

-¿Qué? Syaoran no necesita de la protección de nadie.- Eriol hace a un lado a Wei para ver de quien se trataba, dejando ver al joven que no había revelado su nombre todavía.

-Eso mismo le dije… pero de una manera más educada- Susurró Wei al tiempo de que se regresaba a la cocina.

-¿Quién eres?- El chico se veía bastante bien presentable, pero a veces, éstos eran los más peligrosos.

-Yue Tsukishiro- Obviamente no revelaría su nombre verdadero, se lo tirarían a balazos si es que ya sabían cómo se llamaba el prometido de Sakura.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- La voz de Eriol era seca y desconfiada. Escudriñaba con la mirada a aquel hombre.

-Como dije, vengo del Gobierno. Y si no quiere que empiecen los problemas legales, déjeme pasar a hablar con el señor de ésta hacienda-

Yukito, ahora bajo el nombre de Yue le pasó por la estrecha abertura de la puerta que Eriol le dejó para comunicarse un papel firmado por el mismísimo Gobernador del Estado. Sin duda era un documento oficial in des acatable. Tendría que dejarlo pasar y no podía hacerlo esperar.

-Venga conmigo- Eriol lo dejó pasar, pero seguía con su actitud fría.

En la terraza, Tomoyo se levantó de la mesa con una cara de extrañada acerca de la repentina visita de aquel joven. Eriol le hizo ademán de que no se acercara, ella entendió que había problemas y se limitó a sonreírle al inglés.

-Sígame- Otra escueta monosílaba por parte de Eriol.

-Subieron por las escaleras, pasaron por el balcón donde estaba la mesa con el mantel blanco y florero con rosas donde Eriol siempre se sentaba a platicar con Syaoran hasta que llegaron a la oficina. Pero algo los detuvo en seco.

-¡No lo digas! No te vayas- Se oyó el bramido autoritario que venía desde la habitación.

-¡Joven Li no me haga esto!- ¡Esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera! Yukito no pudo controlar sus impulsos y entró en la habitación.

Las dos puertas se abrieron de golpe, y la imagen que vió de su prometida le hizo querer arrancarle los brazos a aquel imbécil que ahora sabía, era el magnate Syaoran Li.

Sakura gritó al no ver en primera instancia de quién se trataba aquel que había interrumpido de repente, recordando que su vestido estaba rasgado por la parte de arriba, por suerte la poca luz del cuarto ayudaba bastante.

Syaoran actuó más rápido y se paró como estatua cubriéndola con su ancha espalda, se quitó el saco y se lo pasó. Un leve Gracias cómplice fue lo único que escucho de Sakura, el se sonrojó un poco, pero luego el mal temperamento volvió.

¡Nadie tenía el derecho de entrar a su oficina privada de ésa manera! ¡Y menos cuando podrían avergonzar a Sakura!

Yukito se había quedado de piedra maldita sea. Sakura estaba siendo estrechada en toda la extensión de la palabra por un completo y absoluto extraño que, lo más importante, NO ERA ÉL.

Pero la sangre le empezó a hervir de verdad cuando se fijó como aquel chico de aspecto imponente y molesto la cubría de él y le pasaba su saco de satín negro. ¡¡Si se atrevió a tocarle un pelo!!!

Contrólate Yukito. Se recordó.

-Soy Yue Tsukishiro me envían del Gobierno con un papel oficial que le conviene leer- Sonó más arrogante de lo que quería, sabía que con ese hombre eso no sería un buen comienzo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse enrabiado.

Sakura asomó su cabeza desde detrás del fornido cuerpo de Syaoran. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Yue?…-Yukito le pidió a la castaña de ojos verdes con una seña muy discreta que no lo descubriera, y por suerte ella lo entendió. Syaoran lógicamente al no saber porqué miraba tan fijamente detrás de él, indignado le escuetó:

-¡¿Es que no tiene modales de caballero?! ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Lo veré en la terraza!-

Yukito no se movió un milímetro, quería desafiar al señor de esa casa, quería saber con que persona se enfrentaba realmente, Syaoran, harto de que ese hombre fuera tan descarado sacó de su camisa una pistola de bolsillo plateada, apuntándola al techo.

¡PUUMMM!!

-¡Kya!!- Gritó Sakura tapándose los oídos. Eriol entró de inmediato a la oficina temiendo por la vida de alguno de los que estaban adentro.

Cayeron fragmentos de pintura y escombro del techo a causa de la bala.

Yukito ni siquiera pestañeó. No permitiría ser intimidado.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Exigió Eriol.

-Maldita sea saca a este hombre de aquí, Sakura…- ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué le había arrancado la ropa a Sakura y no podía salir de detrás de su espalda?

Mientras Yukito se ponía más enojado, ¡¿Se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre?!

-¡Eriol por favor!- Eriol entendió entonces como buen intuitivo que era, de inmediato jaló al hombre que aún estaba ahí plantado imponente.

-Muy bien, le espero en su terraza Señor Li- Su nombre lo dijo con tanto veneno que podría bien haber sido una maldición.

Le hecho una última mirada a Sakura quien casi le pidió con la mirada que no hiciera un escándalo.

Ahora de verdad se había puesto contra la espada y la pared… ahora que Yukito estaba ahí con una identidad falsa probablemente era para llevársela y que no los encontraran, pero entonces ¿Qué pasaría con Syaoran?

_-Sin embargo, descubrí que su corazón tiene dueño, y encima me ha recalcado que me quedaré sólo toda mi vida.-_

_-¡No lo digas! No te vayas-_

Sintió en ese entonces, un lazo muy fuerte. Y es que su naturaleza compasiva no la dejaría irse sin preocuparse por Syaoran Li. Le debía tanto y ella le traicionaría. Quizá de no ser por él nunca más habría vuelto a ver a su prometido.

No podía hacerle eso… no cuando iba a estar solo el resto de su vida.

Hablaría con Yukito, le pediría que no se la llevara hasta que Syaoran estuviese dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Claro, no se imaginaba que se quedaría incluso DEMASIADO tiempo más de el que esperaba.

* * *

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo.**

Yukito le pide a Sakura fugarse con él. Habían quedado de la hora, y la noche.

¡PUUMM! ¡PUMMM! Aquellos ojos ambarinos estaban cerrados inconscientes. Había caído de espaldas y su camisa blanca se empezaba a entintar de rojo.

Yukito estaba en la escena ¿Lo dejaría desangrarse y morir?

¡Mei Lin y Sakura se agarran a golpes! La desgraciada de Mei Lin va a echarle tierra a un gravísimo Syaoran. Sakura ve la situación más clara que el agua ¿ Yukito lo aceptará?


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Están ya hechas mis maletas?- Preguntó con voz distante, pensando en asuntos delicados mientras rebuscaba en todos sus cajones de su escritorio para asegurarse de que no olvidaría nada.

-Realmente espero no olvidar nada…- Aquel sueño de hombre de ojos miel aún hablaba más para sí.

Sakura, parada en la puerta abierta de par en par del despacho de ese joven acaudalado y de algunos días para acá sombrío. Soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, Señor Li- Su cara inexpresiva, su voz inexpresiva tan impropias de ella, ya no hacían que Syaoran volteara a verla con sorpresa o evidentemente dolido. No, ahora solo era un pinchazo en el corazón que lo hacía olvidar por momentos lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien- Asintió Syaoran fingiendo seguir buscando papeles para no tener que mirarla directamente a los ojos… hacía un rato que los había encontrado.

-Me retiro entonces, que tenga un buen viaje- Sakura hizo una reverencia y se giró sobre sus talones para retirarse. ¿Eso era todo? De verdad que lo hizo sin decir más. Fue entonces cuando Syaoran volteó abruptamente su rostro hacia la puerta con el espacio vacío en donde se suponía que debería estar la o ji-verde sonriéndole.

El magnate se dejó caer sobre su sillón de cuero cuando se encontró solo. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta de por sí abierta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Eriol le miraba curioso y a la vez intrigado desde la entrada.

-La puerta está más que abierta Eriol y no estás gordo- Dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo.

-Así que el gran comerciante Syaoran Lee, se hará todavía más millonario, ¿Te irás hasta China a adquirir más barcos?-

Syaoran abrió la boca para responder desinteresadamente, pero se arrepintió y torció sus labios en una mueca, deliberó un poco antes de responder con toda sinceridad:

-A veces me pregunto por qué hacerme de una fortuna tan inmensa si de todas maneras no habrá a quien dejarla, todo mi dinero se derrochará en gente ambiciosa y mi casa se convertirá en ruinas… al igual que mi sueño- Eriol miró serio a su amigo, preocupado por el sorpresivo comentario. Su amigo no solía ser tan pesimista. Hace algunas semanas solía hablar con gusto sobre todo el dinero que adquiriría.

-Syaoran, te enfermarás si sigues pensando tan pesimistamente. ¿Es por la señorita Sakura, cierto?-

-Desde el día en que le pedí que se quedara sé que se siente prisionera…-Eriol alzó una ceja, como si le hubieran dicho lo más increíble del mundo- …Esta bien, acepto que le quité su libertad, que me he negado a pesar de que una vez se postró ante mis botas –

-¿No has pensado que lo que tenías que hacer ya está hecho? Le salvaste la vida, ahora ella ya es capaz de volver a su vida normal, mandémosla en un barco a su casa y listo- Eriol se acercó a su asiento sentándose delante de él en el piso.

-Me enamoré de ella-

Eriol alzó la vista mirando a Syaoran que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, reflejando un haz de luz en sus lentes por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, "No codiciarás los bienes ajenos" ¿El codiciaba la mujer de otro?

Mucho más que eso…

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?-

-Yo calculo unos 2 meses de viaje…Espero que cuando regrese todo esté en orden ¿Cuento contigo?- Syaoran se paró de su mullido asiento acercándose a su amigo para verlo mejor. Eriol le sonrió abierta y profundamente; Eso ni preguntarlo, sabía que siempre contaría con él.

El inglés se puso también de pie y ambos salieron del despacho, el día era despejado, excelente para viajar por barco, la brisa soplaba, lo cual izaría las velas con facilidad y los pájaros cantaban pero había algo que descuadró el día perfecto.

Sakura platicaba con el nuevo administrador de la hacienda muy animadamente. Ella estaba sentada en el poso de piedra que estaba en el centro de la terraza mientras "Yue" le ayudaba a sacar la pesada cubeta de agua. Los ojos de la preciosa mujer brillaban como el sol como hace tiempo no lo hacían, de hecho, creo que jamás se vieron tan intensos, tan verdes, tan felices. Eriol lo había notado, pero no sabía si sería correcto contárselo a su amigo.

El joven oji-azul volteó a ver instintivamente, descubriendo en su amigo la cólera en vida. Syaoran volteó la mirada hacia el pasillo caminando con más prisa de la que le hacía falta. Hecho alma que lleva el diablo llegó hasta el poso, conteniéndose sólo porque no era ése su prometido y porque era su administrador.

No podía negar que hacía un excelente trabajo con las cuentas de su ganado y la casa así que matarlo a balazos no sería muy justo.

-Tsukishiro- Llamó Syaoran, limpiando un poco de su mente el veneno que dejo escapar de ese nombre. Yue dejó de sonreír y se dio la vuelta para ver a su patrón, había notado el tono despectivo, casi inteligible pero que ahí estaba.

-¿Si, Señor?-

-Nos vamos ya- Ordenó secamente como si tratándolo como perro se le aliviara la rabia que sentía que le ponía a hervir la frente.

Tsukishiro, como el mismo se había prometido, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie así que se hizo el de oídos sordos, se tragó las ganas de golpear al tipo éste por ser tan obviamente posesivo con SU prometida y respondió dócilmente.

-Como desee…-

Syaoran asintió y se giró para ir a la entrada principal, ahora tranquilo de que esos dos no estarían hablando mucho tiempo más.

-¡Syaoran! … ¡Se-Señor Lee!- Llamó Sakura, cambiando repentinamente la manera de dirigirse al bello espécimen. Tanto Yukito como Syaoran tenían el ojo pasado de cuadrado y con la mandíbula en el suelo.

-Por favor… por Dios… quiero irm…- Un grito de desesperación la calló.

-NI SE TE OCURRRA- Syaoran estaba arto de que ella se quisiera escapar de él como si fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más la querría como él, se volteó de inmediato para echarle en cara una última advertencia antes de dejar la hacienda, pero lo que se encontró…

Sakura estaba en el suelo, con su vestido despilfarrado por todos lados, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Lloraba inconsolablemente.

-¡Syaoran!- Eriol se acercó bajando corriendo las escaleras al ver desde el balcón que Syaoran había hecho llorar a la pobre muchacha.-

-¿¡Que has hecho animal?- Yukito estuvo a punto de soltar esas palabras de no ser porque el Joven Eriol se le adelantó.

-Mi ansiedad por irme crece al grado de desesperarme y usted no lo entiende… ¡SE QUE LE DEBO MIVIDA! ¡Pero no se puede comprar el corazón! ¡Lo odio tanto maldita sea!-

Bueno, para una señorita de sociedad en esos tiempos… maldecir era una blasfemia para su género…

Yukito estaba perplejo, no podía creer que Sakura en verdad había callado a un hombre, cuando antes no era más que una chica que hablaba cuando se requería y bonita. Eso le hizo enamorarse más, estaba convencido que no había otra mujer para él, y nunca la habría.

El chico de cabellos plateados le acercó una mano a Sakura mirándola con ojos de admiración y a la vez preocupación. Ella aceptó la mano y se paró arreglándose las enaguas y limpiándose los cachetes con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

Syaoran se volteó para no ver más esa escena… con sus puños apretados y sus nudillos blancos, parecía que se le rompería la piel. Entonces, súbitamente, su cuerpo se destensó. Suspiró. No podía mantenerla como un pájaro enjaulado, haciendo que la persona que ahora más amaba, lo odiaría el resto de su vida.

-Bien, muy bien. Tan pronto cruce yo esa puerta, eres libre-

Sakura pestañeo entre restos de lágrimas como si lo que hubiera ido proviniera de una voz extraña y sobrenatural, sorprendida.

Entonces se giró sobre sus talones, la traspasó con una sonrisa triste, y unos ojos cálidos, un semblante de alguien que Sakura jamás había visto… tan dulce y a la vez tan trágico.

-Es una lástima que "La habitación especial" haya perdido a la candidata perfecta-

Eriol abrió de golpe los ojos.

Y en ese instante, Yukito lo supo. Él patrón se había enamorado perdidamente de Sakura y por lo mismo la iba a dejar ir, a buscar a su prometido. Tenía que aceptarlo, lejos de ser el patán que por fuera caracterizaba, era una persona honesta, y por lo que había aprendido y no quería reconocer, una buena persona. Se ganó su respeto.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en realidad ella no tenía idea… no tenía idea de lo especial que ella se había hecho para Syaoran Lee, pensaba que era solo carnal la atracción, que el que se quedara era un mero capricho de ese joven, pero en realidad la retenía porque ¡El la consideraba la candidata perfecta para madre de sus hijos! ¡La respuesta a su soledad!

Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta principal sin decir otra palabra, sin decir adiós, sin desearse suerte en la vida, seguido de Eriol que continuaba perplejo. Le parecieron segundos de eternidad a Sakura en lo que Wey cerró la enorme puerta, y como última visión a esas dos personas que tanto le habían ayudado.

¿Eso fue todo? Era libre si, ¿Pero porqué ella no sintió la felicidad que esperaba? Ni siquiera la emoción de Yukito cuando no hubo nadie a su alrededor logró embargarla.

Mientras el sol se dormía en el horizonte, Syaoran por fin llegó al puerto luego de haber tardado horas en la administración del puerto, ya ven, magnates, millones de monedas de plata, oro y cobre sin mucha protección en tierra, si…había que hacer muchos arreglos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy el dueño carajo! ¿ Sabe usted lo mucho que me está atrasando? ¿El dinero que estoy tirando?- Y usted seguramente no me lo va a reembolsar- Syaoran azotó ambas manos en el escritorio del contador del puerto haciendo volar algunos papeles que Eriol recogió sin molestia ya acostumbrado al temperamento de su amigo.

-Señor… discúlpeme pero, tiene que venir a fuerza su Administrador, si a él a quien se le va a entregar todo el papeleo de transacciones de dinero de sus barcos si a usted le pasa algo en mar abierto- El señor sudaba frio y le temblaba la voz, trataba de hacer entender a ese imponente magnate como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ya le dije, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa se hará cargo de todo! ¡Así que o pone su firma o…-

-Señor le recuerdo que sin mi autorización no puede hacer ningún movimiento de su barco, si no quiere multas, tiene que firmar su Administrador, por cuestiones de seguridad- Por fin el miedoso contador se puso fiero, y antes de que Syaoran le amenazara con dispararle entre los ojos Eriol habló.

-Perdemos más tiempo discutiendo con esta gente que no entiende que nosotros alzamos la economía de este puerto Syaoran, por eso ellos están aquí sudando como cerdos en oficinas de madera y nosotros estamos tomando Whiskey en nuestras haciendas, bien, iremos por el Administrador-

Syaoran soltó un sonoro bufido de estrés y se dio media vuelta yéndose por donde vino con Eriol atrás sin su acostumbrado protocolo inglés de hacer reverencia o dar las gracias. Era su forma de expresar que estaba al igual que Syaoran muy enojado.

Mientras, en el silencio de aquella oficina que quedó, al contador se le infló una vena del cráneo medio pelón y dijo sisañosamente.

-Esta es la última vez que me insultas Syaoran Lee, ganas no me faltan de dispararte un rifle en la boca hasta que no quede nada de tu cabeza… pero yo no puedo hacer el trabajo sucio.-En ese instante chasqueó los dedos, y las personas que estaban en esa oficina, mal aspectos, se pararon con pistolas, espadas y rifles. - Persíganlo cuando venga de regreso, intercepten la calle , no dejen avanzar su caballo y mátenlo, también al maldito inglés. –

Sakura estaba en su cuarto, haciendo un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias, y ahora que lo pensaba, todo proveído por Syaoran. Ropa interior, y un vestido sencillo que le insistió a Syaoran en aquellos tiempos donde todo su mundo flotaba sobre las nubes, y alrededor de él, que ese "prendajo" no era propio de una jovencita de sociedad.

De sociedad…

Ella sólo era una chica campesina que alguna vez vivió en una isla tropical, y la posesión más valiosa que tendría era su anillo de compromiso. Aunque no valía tanto dinero comparada con los aretes, brazaletes, tocados, collares, y vestidos de mil colores que Syaoran le daba, nada era por lo material, si no que él se lo daba con un cariño tan especial , que sólo hasta este día se dio cuenta… que era amor. Verdadero Amor.

Cuando llegó a esa hacienda por primera vez, cuando lo conoció a él, una persona difícil de descifrar, que parecía tan huraña… hacía años había creado, cuidado, adornado y atiborrado con esmero un cuarto precioso. Un cuarto para el que ella o cualquier otra mujer parecía infinitamente indigna, dada aquélla chispa, aquél sentimiento de melancolía que embriagaba el lugar cada vez que hablaba de casarse y tener una familia , que hacía latir el corazón tan rápido de tanta devoción hacia una persona que aún no conocía. El, ese hombre que parecía tan frío, tenía el más precioso de los sueños. Encontrar en una joven la persona ideal para él, amarla y adorarla para toda la vida. Y resultó… que era ella misma.

Y ella había sido tan egoísta, tan fría, se convirtió en una persona espantosa que no era. Cuando él no había hecho nada más que enamorarse, y tratar de mantenerla a su lado aunque a la fuerza fuera. Y Syaoran se le insinuó tantas veces indirectamente… Si tan sólo él se lo hubiera dicho propiamente ella quizá…

¡Momento! Paró sus pensamientos en seco y se reprendió mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella estaba comprometida, ¿Cómo podría entregarle su amor a otro hombre que no fuera Yukito Tsukishiro?

Decidió no llevarse nada de ese hombre, para no recordarlo y serle infiel de nuevo de pensamiento a su prometido, no llevaría equipaje.

Pero no pudo evitar que por última vez la cara de ese joven tan bondadoso, altivo, despreocupado, sínico y hermoso cruzara su mente… de tez medio bronceada por los viajes en barco, su sonrisa perfecta, sus labios tan deseables, y esos ojos… esos ojos que podían convertir en miel tu sangre, de tanta pasión, de tanto … amor.

-Syaoran…-

Yukito tensó su mandíbula, en un pinchazo de amargura. El estaba afuera del cuarto de Sakura, recargado en el barandal del pasillo viendo la terraza, pero lo escuchó más que claro, el nombre de ese maldito. Se dijo que no había de que preocuparse, que ella era su prometida, y que después de tanto tiempo podrían ser felices juntos en su tierra natal.

En eso llega Wey a decirle que el joven Syaoran había regresado porque necesitaba que le firmara unos papeles con urgencia en el puerto, que si no, no podría partir. Yukito pensó que estaba bien, entre más pronto y más lejos se fuera mucho mejor, total, se irían hasta en la noche… cuando todos durmieran y la luna estuviera en su punto más alto. Jamás volverían a saber de ellos, ese era el plan inicial.

-¿El Señor Lee regresó?- Sakura salió del cuarto y se asomó en el barandal, no esperaba verlo ahí justo abajo mirando hacia donde ella estaba, así que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ella aparto la vista apenada. No tanto por rubor, si no por vergüenza. Porque todo era una gran mentira. Traicionaría su confianza de la manera más cruel y descorazonada. Ya que cuando no vieran a Yukito se daría cuenta, todo encajaría, que "Yue" era un impostor y sólo estaba para llevarse lejos a Sakura de él.

Yukito entró en su papel, y se fue con Syaoran, quien dio una última mirada hacia ella antes de que la enorme y gran puerta de la entrada principal fuera cerrada.

Ya se sentía el olor a sal del mar, el aire era mucho más fresco que en el centro de la ciudad, y justo antes de que la caravana de tres caballos, Syaoran, Eriol y Yue (Al joven Syaoran no le gustaba traer una comitiva que "retrasase o limitase sus movimientos", así que jamás traía guardaespaldas, todos le tenían miedo incluso a su caballo. Syaoran no se dejaba de nadie), doblara en la esquina…

-¡QUIETOS! ¡VAN A MORIR AQUÍ PERROS!- De los tejados de las casas se asomó un grupo, no alcanzaron a contar cuantos, de gente armada hasta las orejas, con rifles larguísimos y pistolas. Empezaron a disparar algunos al cielo para asustar a los caballos y que los magnates no pudieran controlarlos y por consecuencia que se distrajeran peligrosamente.

Inmediatamente todos los caballos empezaron a relinchar asustados, nerviosos por los sonidos de las balas, saltaban y se alzaban. Mientras Syaoran trataba de controlar a espoleazos a su ya no dócil caballo, le gritó a Eriol al oír la primera ráfaga de pólvora.

-¡ERIOL CUBRETE MALDITA SEA!- Éste volteaba hacia todos lados confundido y buscando a Syaoran con la mirada.

Syaoran se cayó del caballo , éste casi lo pisa y le rompe una pierna al alcanzarlos las balas pero le dio al animal y el pobre cayó encima de él, haciéndole golpear su cabeza contra la loza de la calle y sacándole el aire. Tosió horrible pero alcanzó a sacar su pistola y comenzó a disparar sin apuntar bien a los techos.

Eriol consiguió enterrarle el espoleón a su caballo hasta que éste sangró , relinchó muy fuerte pero consiguió darle estabilidad cuando éste se alzo sobre sus patas traseras, en un acto rápido, saco su pistola, y justo cuando Yukito comenzó a disparar luego de lanzarse al suelo cuando por poco le dan en la mano al rozarle la montura a su caballo, se oyó un quejido ahogado que les heló la sangre a los transeúntes… a Eriol, y a Yukito.

Al hacerse un silencio sepulcral al ver los asaltantes que habían conseguido el mayor de sus objetivos, bajaron la guardia y Yukito pudo ver mejor a sus atacantes, uno de ellos le pareció familiar, pero éste permanecía más atrás que los otros, incluso no llevaba armas y se veía mucho menos desaliñado. En un balazo certero, consiguió darle pero quizá no lo mató. Se lo llevaron a rastras y desaparecieron todos los matones como magia negra.

Cuando la recorrió un brutal escalofrío, se le cayó el alhajero de porcelana, haciéndose añicos, justo al transportarlo Sakura a su lugar en el tocador luego de guardar en orden todas las joyas, pensaba dejárselas a Tomoyo. Se sujetó al borde de la cama, respiró hondo. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

-¡SYAORAN!-

Eriol sangraba a borbotones de la cabeza, una bala dio en la pared y se fragmentó, rompiéndole los lentes y abriéndole la cabeza, y causándole múltiples rasgaduras a su traje , pero eso no era nada, ni aunque le hubieran sacado las vísceras le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo en ese momento. Se bajó de su caballo ahora tranquilo como pudo, con la cara crispada en terror como jamás había sentido en su vida.

Yukito tenía la barbilla raspada, cortes en sus brazos y cojeaba un poco, pero nada serio, una contusión al tirarse del animal ensatanado. Eriol completamente de espaldas a él se acercaba a un caballo muerto, dejándose caer de rodillas en un grito desgarrador, amortiguándose su caída con un chapoteo. Un magnifico animal con pelaje negro brillante, de raza pura masacrado. Su dueño, yacía a un costado, con la sangre tanto del garañón como de Syaoran mezclándose en el suelo, abundante. Demasiado abundante. Yukito se iba a acercar, cuando sintió el arma que traía en la mano, la había olvidado por el shock que le causó el mar de sangre en el que estaba ese par de cuerpos inertes. Un nuevo plan se le ocurrió.

Se aseguraría de que Syaoran no se levantara nunca más, así, podría dejar a Sakura en paz, desde donde se encontraba, podría dispararle con facilidad sin fallar, también le tendría que disparar a Eriol y como el mismo también estaba herido… le creerían lo de la emboscada sin preguntar más, aparte de que tenía parte de verdad.

Alzó la pistola, pero su brazo flaqueó, al igual que la decisión que había tomado.

No era de hombres apuñalar por la espalda… se rebajaría al nivel de esos pobres diablos que no dan la cara, bastante era ya con que no supieran su verdadera identidad. No era de caballeros aprovechar situaciones desiguales y ventajosas en cuanto a pelear por el amor de una mujer se trataba, no. Tenía la confianza suficiente como para conservar el corazón de su dama limpiamente, y Yukito Tsukishiro… no era un asesino. Luego un último susurro de su conciencia. No podría vivir con la culpa, y si lo confesaba, le dolía pensarlo, pero Sakura le odiaría para toda su vida.

Bajó la pistola, y la tiró lejos justo cuando Eriol se volteó hacia él con la mente un poco menos perturbada, pero sólo un poco menos.

-¡Hay que llevarlo de prisa a la hacienda! Dios mío Yue no te quedes ahí llévalo iré por un doctor!- su pantalón escurría sangre a causa de sus rodillas empapadas, se había dejado caer sobre el charco, y cuando estaba a punto de querer haber sido él el muerto, al no tener familia, al no tener nada más que cosas materiales , se percató que Syaoran movió la cabeza, y trató de abrir los ojos pero éstos solo se le fueron hacia atrás de las cuencas apenas sus parpados se separaron un poco y cayó inconsciente otra vez. Aún podían hacer algo.

Yukito al fin se movió rápido, luego de que Eriol se alejó a toda velocidad en su caballo con la crin manchada de carmín. Se presentó otra oportunidad para darle cuello a éste multimillonario infeliz que amenazaba abiertamente con quitarle lo único que le hacía feliz. Pero una vez más, la benevolencia y el buen corazón de la que su prometida se prendó emergieron, levantó el casi cadáver de el charco, goteando espesas costras de sangre ya coagulada. Manchándolo todo y cubriéndolo de rojo a él también. Directo a la hacienda.


	7. Chapter 7

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE A PESAR DE QUE ESTE FIC ESTABA LITERALMENTE PARADO, ME PIDIERON QUE LO CONTINUARA, PUES LES TRAJE EL CAPÍTULO 7 DE ESTA HISTORIA.

MUJERES DIVINAS , CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

CAPÍTULO 7:

-¡Abran! ¡Abran!- Gritó Yukito jadeante, llevaba a rastras al patrón desde los hombros, y cuando Wei abrió la puerta de inmediato lo siguió jalando entrando de espaldas, los pies de Syaoran dejaban un camino de sangre. Parecía un muñeco al estar siendo jalando tan bruscamente. No se veía para nada como la persona menos cuestionada y poderosa de la ciudad. Lo cual casi provoca la locura de Wei.

-¡Señor Lee, oh Dios Mío! – Wei lo agarró de los pies y como hamaca lo llevaron hacia un cuarto de huéspedes.

Por tanto escándalo Fan Ren corrió alarmada desde su cuarto, con sus mechones a medio arreglar y el maquillaje no terminado. Casi se cae del balcón por la horrible visión de su hermano cubierto en sangre. Con la cara torcida por el dolor.

-¡AAAHHH!¡HERMANO!- Bajó las escaleras a tropezones mientras todas las demás chicas se asomaron también asustadas. Chiharu se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se alejó del balcón pegándose contra la pared, luego salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, iría a buscar a su hermano.

-¡¿FAN REN QUE PASA!- Tomoyo miró a todos lados, y cuando vió la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el hermoso piso se quedó en shock, si Syaoran Lee estaba aquí en ese estado, ¿Dónde estaba Eriol? Comenzó a hiperventilar desesperada.

Mei –Lin ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, la última vez que había visto tanta sangre fue cuando asesinaron a su familia enfrente de sus ojos, se dejó caer al piso, incapaz de articular palabra.

-! ¡Sakura, Sakura! – Tanto como su vestido a medio poner le permitieron, Tomoyo corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura, tomando un baño .

Oía un ruido anormal afuera, muchas voces, un mal presentimiento le hizo apurarse a salir del agua tibia de la tina. Se estaba terminando de vestir justo cuando arremetieron casi zafando las bisagras de la puerta de madera del baño. Sakura gritó por la sorpresa.

-¡Sakura tienes que venir conmigo ha pasado algo terrible! ¡Yue trajo al Señor Lee inconsciente y bañado en sangre!-

Un pinchazo en el estómago hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, sus lindas y serenas facciones se contrajeron en una descompuesta mueca de angustia.

Tomoyo era incapaz de enfocar su vista hacia ningún lado o de seguir ablando así que jaló a Sakura fuera del baño sin poder ésta preguntar más.

Todo era irreal en ese momento, todo parecía lejano, las voces de todos llorando, toda la gente que había entrado a la casa desde afuera consternada y asustada al ver a los que todos sabían era la persona más poderosa de la ciudad , con un pie en la tumba.

De cierto modo el caos le recordó a aquella noche, al fuego, a la pólvora que le lastimaba la vista, al humo que no permitía una decente bocanada de aire, y fue como una aparición aquel caballo blanco, con Eriol montado en el todo lleno de sangre seca, sucio y desaliñado, acompañado de un señor casi de tercera edad en bata blanca que se bajó de un salto ágil con un enorme maletín en mano.

Tomoyo pasó a un lado de ella, le caían lágrimas de alivio, literalmente chocó contra el pecho de Eriol, y éste se quedó completamente atónito, dudó en abrazarla pero cuando la sintió temblar por el llanto de la preciosa chica , cerró los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos, pegando sólo su barbilla en la cabeza de la amatista, no quería mancharla de sangre.

-¡Joven Hiraguizawa! Temía demasiado por usted al no verle con el Señor Lee! ¡Pobre de él, que desgracia!-

-¡Señorita Sakura!- Oyó a lo lejos Sakura desde el cuarto de huéspedes en donde se escondía el rastro y pisadas rojas, salió pálida Fan Ren, sudando, con las manos y el vestido encostrados de sangre. Se encontraba bastante más serena que todos, al parecer ya había visto la muerte alguna vez.

-¡Señorita Sakura!- Ella era quien la llamaba, se acercó , comenzaba a entrar a la realidad.

-Mi hermano esta delirando, tiene mucha fiebre, pero llama por tu nombre a todo ser viviente dentro del cuarto, por favor necesito que vengas-

Sakura pestañeó varias veces, abrió y cerró varias veces la boca hasta que todo se conecto y le cayó la realidad golpeándola de repente. Syaoran había sido herido y a juzgar por la cara de las personas a su alrededor, no estaba nada bien, Yukito lo había traído, ¿El lo lastimó a propósito? No, su prometido sabía usar armas pero no era un asesino. ¿Quién le deseaba el mal a Syaoran?

-Si Señorita Fan Ren- Sakura estaba aun muy conmocionada, pero se había hecho muy fuerte en las semanas de viaje en el barco de Murray, vió de todo ahí, decidió por fin centrar su cabeza, y entrar a ayudar al Joven Lee en lo que pudiera. Le debía la vida, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ahora que el la necesitaba.

Avanzó con paso decidido al cuarto y entró luego de suspirar hondo. Ahí estaba Syaoran, acostado en la cama sin camisa, su pantalón desabrochado y duro de tanta sangre seca, el doctor estaba sentado al lado de Syaoran, metiendo casi toda su mano muy cerca del espacio del corazón, intentaba sacar lo que parecía la última bala .Syaoran gemía no estando en sí, murmuraba cosas inteligibles, sudaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus labios secos, su mandíbula apretada y las de su cuello y frente infladas ante el esfuerzo de no gritar.

-¡Joven Lee! ¡Estoy aquí!- El magnate la oyó en medio del dolor, había estado escuchando las voces de todos menos la de ella, donde estaba ella, ¿se había ido para siempre ya? ¿Jamás la volvería a ver? Prefería morirse si…

-Sak-k-ura- Murmuró quedo.

Toda la calma y serenidad de Sakura flaquearon, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas más que de inmediato, y llorando muy fuerte se acercó a él casi tropezando y le tomó la mano que parecía a punto de rasgar las sábanas al agarrarlas con tanta fuerza.

No se había percatado de la presencia de Yukito apoyándose en la esquina del cuarto, que miró con dolor en los ojos la escena. Se odió a sí mismo por haber salvado a ese idiota, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente. No había que desearle la muerte a nadie, y el decidió salvarlo en primer lugar. Pero aun así se consideró un maldito idiota.

Syaoran, luchando por su vida, apretó la mano de Sakura hasta dejarle morados los dedos, a ella le dolían los huesos estrujados, pero no le importó. Le hizo una rápida escaneada a su condición, tenía dos suturas recién hechas, con gazas a las que se les comenzaba a notar la sangre, una estaba en la clavícula izquierda, y otra en el hombro. Todas al lado del corazón. Un milímetro más cerca y… podría haber muerto. Y si se hubieran ido ese medio día, ella jamás se habría enterado. Y cuando él la llamara para que le apoyase, justo como ahora que él se aferraba a su mano como si su vida dependiera de eso, no estaría. Que miserable y poco agradecida se sintió.

Pero lo que Sakura interpretó así, en realidad era un naciente amor por aquel joven de cabellos chocolates, no era su culpa, no era por el dinero, era por la sinceridad, ternura y devoción en sus ojos miel, tan profundos.

-Eriol por amor a Dios, mírate, ¿¡Y Syaoran!- Llegó Yamazaki abrazado de Chiharu que llegó a llorar desconsolada a abrazar a Tomoyo y esta se le unió. Con sus ojos completamente abiertos lo cual era algo demasiado raro pues padecía una enfermedad de parálisis en los párpados sólo un shock muy fuerte conseguían abrirlos.

Eriol se quitó los lentes e hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de donde salían y entraban personas con utensilios y vendas en las manos.

-Al fin salió la última bala, está entera, ya pueden respirar todos- La depositó en un cuenco de metal con gasas y se quitó los guantes, luego se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se veía más viejo de lo que había llegado a la hacienda hace un cuarto de hora. Fan Ren casi se deja caer al suelo llorando pero en vez de eso salió corriendo sollozando gritando el nombre de Eriol como loca.

De inmediato entró el inglés junto con Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki y Chiharu y de último Fan Ren

-¡¿Y bien Doctor? - Preguntó Eriol impaciente.

-Es un milagro que esté vivo dado la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió. De verdad que es obra de Dios que se haya salvado. –

Fan Ren con las manos juntadas como si fuera a orar, con una enorme sonrisa, corrió a abrazar a Sakura. Ambas se pusieron a saltar de felicidad, pero luego cayeron al piso de rodillas con las lágrimas escurriéndoseles como si de cascadas sus ojos se trataran. Sí que la habían pasado muy mal.

Yukito solo estaba ofuscado, estaba contento y aliviado de que no hubiera ocurrido una desgracia, pero hasta ahí. Los celos definitivamente no eran buenos.

Chiharu y Yamazaki suspiraron en un auto reflejo, pero a Yamazaki se le pusieron los ojos rojos, lo cual sorprendió a Chiharu, quien le abrazó y éste comenzó a hipar en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula de su hermana. Era un gran amigo suyo, en verdad se había asustado. Chiharu con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sólo lo abrazaba.

Todos dentro del cuarto se conmovieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación poco a poco haciendo reverencias a los caballeros magnates y a las señoritas del casino y a Sakura. Todo comenzaba a mejorar.

Al mismo tiempo Eriol aventó sus lentes al suelo haciéndolos añicos y luego levantó ambas manos sujetándose la cabeza, se asomaron claras lágrimas a sus ojos, y cuando supo que no las iba a poder contener más salió del cuarto excusándose. Tomoyo le siguió.

La amatista lo oyó llorar sentado en el pozo, mientras el trataba de evitar sin éxito que sus lágrimas cayeran frotándose fuerte con el brazo la cara.

-¿Joven Eriol, se encuentra bien?- Tomoyo se sentó a su lado, pero Eriol se paró de inmediato, dándole la espalda.

-Qué vergüenza que una dama y más usted me vea llorando de esta manera, discúlpeme- Dijo Eriol con la voz medio cortada por el llanto.

Tomoyo se conmovió tanto.

-Joven Eriol, es bueno llorar, una persona sólo es suficientemente fuerte si es capaz de llorar-

-¡Yo no creo en nada señorita Tomoyo! ¡No creo en el cielo! ¡Soy el más grande de los escépticos! ¡Porque a mi jamás Dios me dio nada y me quitó todo por más que se lo pedí, por más que recé! ¡Pero el que esté Syaoran vivo ahora realmente me hace creer que hay algo más grande que nosotros! ¡Cuando lo vi tirado y haberlo creído muerto fue lo peor que me ha pasado! ¡Realmente desee que Dios me escuchara de nuevo! Crecí solo, huérfano. Era un vándalo, un descarriado bueno para nada ¡pero cuando conocí a Syaoran!, su determinación me contagió, saqué todo mi potencial y juntos llegamos a la cima, si él hubiese muerto, ¡yo no sé q…!- En eso Eriol paró de hablar en seco, no se dio cuenta cuando tensó sus manos en puños, pero sintió hasta la última fibra de su ser cuando Tomoyo le desdobló la mano y se la apretó. Se volvió para verla, y se encontró con unos ojos condescendientes, un mar gris calmo, que le tranquilizó el alma.

-Ahora todo está bien Joven, Él, Dios, lo escuchó y le cumplió su plegaria porque sabe de el hombre tan bueno que se lo pidió con tanta fuerza-

Eriol estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, no le tomó a loco, no lo cuestionó ni lo rechazó, una sonrisa sincera asomó en su cara a la chica de hermosa piel blanca que tenía enfrente. Y ella se la devolvió.

-Discúlpeme si le ofendo por la petición tan repentina que le haré ahora, pero por favor le ruego, permítame venir a verle otros días Señorita Tomoyo-

El doctor terminó de vendarle por completo, le dejó en la mesita de noche una larga prescripción de medicamentos, la manera de bañarle, tratarle las heridas y hasta los alimentos que debía ingerir las próximas semanas. También advirtió que quizá tuviera mucha fiebre en estos días, que si comenzaba a delirar o no bajaba la fiebre en pocas horas, que le llamaran.

Si… Syaoran haría millonario a ese doctor, o le haría un hospital con su nombre y le pondría de dueño en agradecimiento, lo más seguro.

Fan Ren salió a limpiarse sus manos luego de encender velas en el cuarto, comenzaba a anochecer.

-Cuide mucho a su esposo Señora, todo el rato estuvo llamándole, no se separe de él en ningún momento- Le dijo el Doctor mientras guardaba sus últimas cosas en el maletín.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy…!- Yukito se paró en seco, a Sakura se le abrieron los ojos hasta casi rasgarse.

-Él es el administrador, que con gusto le ofrecerá un sobre con su generosa paga por sus buenos servicios, Doctor- Corrigió Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Yukito.

El doctor asintió con una sonrisa humilde, y se encontró con Fan Ren quien comenzó a platicar sobre el cuidado de Syaoran y agradecerle de corazón, entonces sólo quedó el triangulo amoroso y el ambiente se hizo incómodo.

-Porqué no le has corregido, tú no eres la esposa de ése hombre, eres mi prometida…- Dijo Yukito sombríamente, su semblante era completamente sombrío, gracias a dios no se apreciaba muy bien por la luz tenue dentro del cuarto.

-Calla, el Joven Lee te escuchará- Sakura acomodó los almohadones en donde descansaba la cabeza de Syaoran y se alejó de su cama acercándose a Yukito quien la miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Joven Lee? ¡Ja! Te he escuchado llamándole por su nombre, no te hagas la fiel vasalla-

-Aquí no podemos discutir esto Yukito, por favor- Le dijo aún serena Sakura

-Tienes razón, ¿Ya preparaste tus cosas?, nos vamos al barco enseguida- Yukito se acercó a Sakura, y le tomó suavemente la barbilla, ella le miraba dudosa cuando él comenzó a acercar su cara a la suya, y justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…

-Sakura…- Fue la débil palabra que pronunciaron los labios de Syaoran Lee. Sakura se separó de un empujón de Yukito creyendo que los había visto, pero en realidad continuaba dormido.

-Déjalo esta delirando- Se acercó a su cama sin darse cuenta que Yukito intentó detenerla.

Pero ella no hizo caso, y se acercó al lecho donde descansaba el magullado joven. Notó que sudaba, así que remojó un paño en el caso que estaba en el buró y se lo pasó por la cara para luego dejarlo en su frente.

Iba a quitar la mano cuando una mano más grande, fuerte, bronceada y cálida se lo impidió. La mano misma de Syaoran, que intentaba abrir sus ojos sin éxito.

-No te vayas, olvida todo lo que dije, no quiero que te vayas-

Sakura se llevó su mano libre a la boca, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-No me diga esto por favor- Le suplicó ella.

-¡Como te dije está delirando Sakura!- Yukito estaba a punto de perder el estribo. Pero se logró controlar para no ir a alejarla de él.

-No me dejes solo- volvió a articular Syaoran. Apretando con más fuerza la mano de Sakura. Y esta volvió a ver a Yukito con cara suplicante y un "perdón" escondido. La aflicción y la sorpresa marcaron la cara del peli plateado, no iría ella ah…

-No lo hare…- Dijo acto seguido, volteándose al joven de cabello revuelto.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue a Yukito golpear la pared.

-Iré a darle sus viáticos al Doctor, te veo a las doce en punto en la entrada de la hacienda- Salió de la habitación.

Syaoran dejó caer la mano y volvió a dormir, esta vez, su cara se veía tranquila y en paz.

Entonces oyó el sonido de algo que cayó en la cama, miró hacia abajo, ¡Que significaba eso! La fina cadenita que sostenía su anillo de compromiso se había roto. Ella lo tomó incrédula con su otra mano y lo guardó entre sus ropas, ¿Acaso significaba un augurio? Entró la hermana de Syaoran y sonrió al verles así, ella sosteniéndole la mano a la luz de las velas, y el durmiendo con tranquilidad. Se acercó.

Sakura intentó pararse por respeto de la silla, finalmente ella era sólo una criada, pero la mano de Syaoran estaba fuertemente cerrada contra la suya. De esto último se dio cuenta Fan Ren

-Yo ya me lo imaginaba… la forma en que te mira cuando no te das cuenta, y la forma en que distrae cuando paseamos por los jardines, él está enamorado de ti, ¿Lo sabes?-

-Señorita Fan Ren- Sakura se puso totalmente roja.

-Se que estás comprometida… el también me ha dicho eso, pero a veces… nos damos cuenta tarde de quién es la persona correcta para nosotros, el destino obra de tantas maneras. Y no te digo esto sólo porque él sea mi hermano.-

Sakura miraba a Syaoran, y le retiró un mechón de su cara.

-No sé qué hacer- Dijo Sakura finalmente.

-Mi intención no es faltarle el respeto a mi prometido, pero me da miedo admitir que por este joven siento cosas que no había sentido antes, y… creo que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Mi prometido también estuvo a punto de morir… incluso en peores circunstancias. Ahora con esto que le pasó al Señor Lee, me asusté mucho más, y creo que soy una persona cruel por pensar así-

-Creo que… lo que siento por mi prometido ahora sólo es el recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez, ya no es amor- Finalmente Sakura lo admitió. Se soltó a llorar.- Me odio por eso, ¡por no corresponderle sus sentimientos!-

-Mira corazón-Fan Ren se sentó al borde de la cama, su mirada era compasiva- El corazón no elige de quien se va a enamorar. No te culpes, sólo acéptalo. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es seguir a mi corazón, y olvidar lo que piensen los demás. A aceptar nuestros sentimientos.

-Aceptar mis sentimientos…- Se dijo más para sí Sakura.

-Sakura…- Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al hombre recostado, sonreía en sueños.

Sakura suspiró, y le miró con dulzura.

Mentalmente le pidió verdaderas disculpas a Yukito, el había sido su primer amor, un sueño de adolescente, el típico chico fuerte, popular, valiente, y de buen corazón que cautiva las hormonas de cualquiera. Se comprometieron sin conocerse en realidad.

Pero aquí… había un hombre que en realidad la hizo sentir mujer, que le hizo sentir en verdad lo que era un amor maduro, inquebrantable y decidido, cayó en la cuenta que no era lo material, si no la personalidad explosiva, sus ademanes, sus modos, la manera de caminar. Se encontró ella describiendo mucho mejor a una persona que sólo desde hace unos meses para acá conocía que a una que conoció prácticamente toda su vida. Ahí estaba la diferencia.

Le tomó con su mano libre la mano con la que él sostenía la otra. –Syaoran…-

Fan Ren con mirada soñadora por la romántica escena estaba enternecida. Su hermano por fin encontraría la felicidad que ella tuvo años atrás con su esposo.

-Haremos turnos para cuidar de mi hermano, ¿Te parece?-

-Yo quiero cuidar de él toda la noche, si no le molesta señorita, ¿podría ayudarle en el suyo?-

-Yo quiero ayudar también-

Fan Ren y Sakura voltearon a ver a la entrada del cuarto sorprendidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mei Lin?- Preguntó Fan Ren sin mucha delicadeza.

-¡Quiero ayudar Fan Ren!-

-No grites Mei Lin- Le dijo más como orden Sakura a la chica de largos cabellos negros.

-¡No me digas que hacer sucia esclava!-

-¡Ja! En tu vida has ayudado en algo relativo a esta casa, ni te has interesado por otra cosa que no sea el dinero de mi hermano, tu trabajo en el casino es excelente, pero déjalo ahí sabes que de por sí no me caes bien y sólo porque Syaoran no me dejaría no te he corrido yo-

-Tu casino sin mí no es nada- siseó.

-Te haces vieja… y Tomoyo es mucho más culta que tú, ¿qué crees que pasará en unos años? Será mejor que te comportes como una dama y dejes de hacer escándalo-

Mei Lin iba a contestarle a Fan Ren pero se fijó antes en la mano que sostenía Sakura de Syaoran.

-¡Aléjate de él zorra!- Mei Lin estuvo a punto de acercarse a empujarla, quitó a Fan Ren del medio pero Sakura fue más rápida y la abofeteó. Volteándole la cara.

-Te pedí educadamente que guardaras silencio, ahora te diré cállate, no grites, el joven Lee está durmiendo, no te creo que quieras cuidarlo, seguro no sabes ni cambiar una venda ensangrentada, le disturbas el sueño, vete. A ti solo te interesa tú y el arruinarle la vida a los demás. No eh olvidado lo de tus aretes, maldita inmadura-

Mei Lin tenía lagrimillas más que falsas en sus ojos, con su mano agarrando su cachete que comenzaba a ponerse rojo, se retiró no sin antes decir.

-Esto no se queda así-

Dieron las doce de la noche, Fan Ren y Sakura cambiaban los vendajes ya empapados en sangre de Syaoran cuidadosamente, le calmaban cuando comenzaba a gemir de dolor, llamaron a Eriol quien se fue bastante entrada la noche luego de ayudar también, Wei salía y entrada dejando ungüentos y vendas limpias, para que durmiera le dieron un té a beber de valeriana, Syaoran aun no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no articulaba muchas palabras. Sudaba en frío, luego deliraba por la fiebre. Estuvieron a punto de llamar al doctor cuando por fin se le pasó a altas horas de la madrugada.

Sakura se percató de que no se presentó a la puerta principal, era casi el alba, y Yukito seguía ahí, con la esperanza de que su prometida llegara y se arrojara a sus brazos para luego salir de ahí entre las sombras, donde él la protegería por siempre, hasta llegar a casa y amarla el resto de sus días. Pero eso no sucedió…

Salió el sol. Y él se fue, pero a una cantina. No se iría sin ella, haría que ella se fuera con él, pero no a la fuerza. No se daría por vencido de recuperar a su amada.

En cuanto a Sakura, dormía en el piso con la cabeza recostada al borde de la cama, con los rayos de sol acariciándole, nunca soltó la mano de Syaoran.


	8. Chapter 8

Boom, BOOM, ¡BOOOOOM! ME llega la inspiración a la cabeza, e venido para ustedes, desde el inframundo para traer el siguiente capítulo de lo que sin ustedes no sería nada más que una burda representación gráfica de una historia barata, sin más, disfruten . NIGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE. NO HAY FINES DE LUCRO.

ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES PARA LEER EL CAPÍTULO:

- será cambio de escena

Aclararé si es mi punto de vista, o el punto de vista de los personajes en **NEGRITAS **

-….- diálogos

XTABAY*= Mujer diabólica y fantasmal hermosa que se peina sus largos cabellos bajo un enorme árbol llamado Ceiba que seduce a los hombres borrachos que se cruzan a altas horas de la noche en su camino, se los lleva y los pierde entre las malezas.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO DE "MUJERES DIVINAS" Y CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

Capítulo 8

"**Punto de vista de la autora"**

El olor a pólvora, caballos relinchando, disparos… y el silencio. Luego caras, muchas caras, gente hablándole, una bata blanca, sangre y otra vez silencio. Ahora entonces que todo estaba en calma… ¿Dónde estaba?

De repente, sintió la impertinente luz del sol filtrarse en sus párpados cerrados como si hace unos momentos no hubiera sido consiente de ello, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo entumido clamarle por moverse, se revolvió incómodo ante el picor de lo que parecían vendajes que envolvían su torso. Abrió los ojos por fin. Estaba en una habitación, reconoció de inmediato esas vigas de madera eran en efecto de su gran casona… pero no se encontraba recostado en su cuarto, intentó pararse pero que dolor tan impresionante le invadió el pecho, soltó un quejido y se dejó caer en los almohadones provocando que los resortes de la cama rechinaran, lo que despertó a la persona que hasta ese momento el no se había fijado que le sujetaba la mano dulce pero fuertemente.

Sakura somnolienta parpadeó varias veces ante el bamboleo repentino de la cama, enfocó la vista en el cuerpo que tenía semi desnudo ante sí, al cual ya se había acostumbrado a ver pero que luego del peligro de infección y muerte se sorprendía mirando más de lo debido. Recorrió con la mirada desde el ombligo hasta el pecho, pasó por el cuello, pero de inmediato se paró soltando su mano de la de él como si quemara el contacto con su piel. Syaoran tenía los ojos muy abiertos chocando con las orbes esmeraldas de ellas en un claro estado de sorpresa, estaba totalmente lúcido, se recuperaba de la tez pálida amarillenta enfermiza de augurio de deceso.

-Jo-joven Lee, yo, discúlpeme… Fa- ¿¡Fan Ren!? – Su voz temblorosa no logró contener un sollozo, sus ojos verdes hermosos se cristalizaron y el de repente y por razón desconocida se sintió culpable por ello.

Sakura salió corriendo dejando a su salida un olor a colonia de lavanda que el aspiro como si no hubiera inspirado aire fresco en su vida, tenía el sabor y el olor metálico de la sangre en la nariz y en la boca y a un Syaoran todavía más intrigado, Sakura no se había ido… al despertar se encontró con ella durmiendo al pie de la cama con ojeras marcadas como si hubiera estado la noch…

-¿¡Hermano?! ¡Querido Syaoran estas despierto! ¡No sabes el susto que nos has metido! ¡¿Porqué has llegado tan mal herido a casa?!-

**Punto de vista de Syaoran **

Silencié en mi mente la voz de Fan Ren. Mi cerebro no dejaba de presionar latente en mi cráneo, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y mi hermana estrepitándose con preguntas incesantes, ¡Yo con mis interrogantes! Y de repente me acordé, no era el único que estaba en el lugar de la emboscada, de repente empecé a sudar frío y el pánico se dio cabida en la boca de mi estomago, tragué en seco.

-¿Fan Ren donde esta Eriol?- Pregunté con un timbre de urgencia

Ella calló su habladuría y me contestó más aliviada al por fin oírme formular algo coherente.

-Está bien Syaoran, el y el administrador no han resultado heridos más que con golpes superficiales, ninguno de los dos saben porqué o quién pudo haberlos atacado… pero te has salvado por un pelo-

Sopesé pensante… claramente alguien había querido asesinarme, pero yo no tenía ni cuentas pendientes ni legales, todo lo hablaba de frente, a mi conocer yo no tenía enemigos capaces de osar a atacarme tan bajamente.

-No sé hermana, pero lo averiguaré en cuanto salga de esta condición de postrado, ahora tu explícame, ¿Qué hacía Sakura aquí?-

Fan Ren me miró con ojos reprobatorios; - Ella te ha cuidado día y noche sin descanso, ha llorado por ti cuando te retorcías como si estuvieras a punto de expirar entre tus delirios de fiebre, tenía todo el derecho de estar aqulo la cabeza como si me la hubieran jalado con un hiloismo? ser rechazado como nunca. tie en vela su vida tomoyo, corre por syaoí- Me contesto tajante

-Ella quería irse-

-¡Pues no se fue! ¡Y si no la tratas grandísimo estúpido como en realidad te sientes, te balearé entre las cejas yo misma! ¡Deja de torturarte y ya dile que la amas maldita sea!-

-Hermana así no habla una dama, por el amor de Dios tráeme algo de comer, me siento débil y en los huesos- Omití lo de la declaración de amor porque yo sabía dentro de mí que no me amaba y nunca lo haría, me evitaría el dolor de admitir por una vez el cariño hacia alguien y ser rechazado como nunca.

Lanzó improperios al aire y se fue roja del coraje

En seguida me llegó el olor de tomate asado con especias, mis tripas se revolvieron clamando por lo que fuera que se estuviese cocinando, mis glándulas salivales se mezclaron con los restos de sangre que tenía en la boca y entre los dientes. Me recosté resignado, no podría pararme ni aunque quisiera por mi mismo, me matarían de hambre.

-Joven Lee, ¿se siente bien como para comer por usted mismo?- Alcé sólo la cabeza como si me la hubieran jalado con un hilo hacia la entrada de la habitación, Sakura, vestida con un delicado y sencillo vestido de encaje en los puños y un delantal entró con una bandeja con algún menjurje humeante en el centro.

-Por qué no te fuiste… querías hacerlo a cualquier modo y a cualquier precio- Mi voz sonó mas acusadora de lo que quise. Ella, había entrado con un brillo y cariño infundado en sus ojos que no había visto, pero al parecer lo apagué como agua al fuego. Su expresión se tornó fría y algo decepcionada.

-Después de todo usted sí que alucinaba, era imposible que… Si no quiere que le atienda puedo pedírselo a otra de las chicas-

Al diablo era hora de ser sincero, no quería perderla otra vez, si no se había ido me tenía que decir porqué.

-¡No, no! Por favor, emm, Fan Ren me ha dicho que cuidaste de mi desde el incidente, y de verdad te estoy muy agradecido-

Conseguí que su expresión se suavizara y abandonara por un momento los deseos de salir de la habitación. Lo volví a intentar esta vez cuidando mi tono de voz.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no te fuiste?- Quería que confesara que no se había ido por mi, necesitaba oírlo de ella, saber que mi amor no era una causa perdida.

Ella se acercó, dejó con cuidado para no derramar la bandeja con el cuenco de sopa, agarró la cuchara a su lado predispuesta, la metió en el caldo y se sentó a orillas de la cama, cautelosa de que mantuviéramos espacio personal distante. Me metió la cuchara casi hasta la campanilla antes habiéndole soplado al contenido para que yo no me quemara la lengua. Tragué sin chistar, lo que sea que me daba estaba delicioso y así seguimos sin cruzar mirada hasta que me supe satisfecho y le negué suavemente con la cabeza que no quería más. En silencio dejó a un lado la cuchara y en su lugar tomó una servilleta de lino con la cual rosó delicadamente la comisura de mis labios, lo sentí como en cámara lenta, el como sus dedos a través de la tela me tocaban apenas, aunque yo lo sentía como caricias que me daban vuelco el corazón, sin poder contenerme le tomé la mano, ella detuvo su quehacer pero no la apartó. Su calidez me trajo recuerdos… en medio de mi ensoñación y de mi alucinación clamaba su presencia suplicante. Por primera vez en un rato reuní valor para verla a los ojos, como me impactaba su belleza, y le insistí, pero reformulé mi línea.

-Dime que no te irás de mi lado- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, batió sus largas pestañas como si así ella pudiera comprender mejor mis palabras, sus mejillas, teñidas de rosa, sus labios tan húmedos, los míos tan secos y partidos.

Se lo había dicho, suplicante, como quien suplica piedad, mis ojos se lo gritaban, lo que no le había aún confesado, que la amaba con la vida.

-Por favor dime que no te irás de mi lado Sakura, yo…-

-No me iré, Syaoran-

Me paré en seco, ¿Qué había dicho? Cuando regresé mi mirada a la suya, noté que resbalaban gotas por sus mejillas, de inmediato se las sequé con el dorso de mi mano libre con un poco de dificultad, me escocían las heridas. Ella al parecer no había notado que lloraba, me apartó la mano suavemente para terminar de secarlas ella misma.

-Tenía tanto miedo… lo vi al borde de la muerte y yo no tuve corazón para dejarle en ese estado, ni cuando el peligro pasó, ni los días consiguientes, me partió en añicos haberle visto tan magullado, en ese baño de sangre… y usted solo me llamaba, no pensaba en su vida usted solo me…- Sus palabras se convirtieron en sollozos, sus sollozos en llanto, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos arrebatándome cualquier contacto con ella y yo me sentí morir por verla así, me senté como pude, ignoré el maldito dolor de las heridas y el como las vendas con sangre seca se desprendían dolorosamente de mi piel, yo sólo no quería verla llorar más.

-Te amo-

Se quitó las manos y buscó mis ojos incrédula, yo, tranquilo, sereno, con una media sonrisa torcida por el dolor que crecía en el pecho, y no por las balas… no, porque ahora estaba a merced de que ella me destrozara el corazón. Alargué una mano, la pose en sus mejilla…

-Oh Syaoran…- ella la tomó, la aprisionó mas contra su piel, corrieron lágrimas por su cara pero esta vez realmente me miraba, me veía a mi, como un hombre, sonreía y con ternura infinita me beso cada dedo y yo estuve a punto de estallar de júbilo.

¡OH dios, Me correspondía, por fin me correspondería!

El sol se ponía en el ocaso, ya habían velas encendidas en mi habitación, leía los periódicos de las últimas dos semanas en las que mi conciencia estuvo ausente de este mundo y entró sin tocar a la puerta la visita que esperaba.

-Syaoran- Eriol entró y se quedo unos instantes parado en el marco de la puerta, sonrió de oreja a oreja, visiblemente aliviado. Se pasó una mano acomodándose el cabello. – Por poco y no la libras-

-Acércate amigo- Nos dimos un abrazo afectuoso como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años o hubiéramos regresado de la guerra en batallones supervivientes diferentes

-No vuelvas a asustarme así imbécil, no sabes como estuvimos todos preocupados por ti , ¡Y te has perdido de tanto!- Le palmee la espalda y tomó asiento en una silla continua a mi cama, tomó aire y yo esperé expectante a las noticias.

-Si tu me das tu bendición, me casaré con Tomoyo-

Lancé una carcajada reconfortante al aire - ¿Qué soy yo su padre? , Amigo estoy consiente de lo que ella significa para ti, ¿como porqué habrías de esperar a que este pobre convaleciente te de su bendición? –

De inmediato se le formó una sonrisa de satisfacción, dio una palmada y se levantó del asiento.

-Ya le he pedido que se case conmigo, esto es puro formalismo idiota, y porque se que sabes que esto significa que ella ya no trabajaría en el casino por sobre mi cadáver- Me guiñó el ojo y yo volví a reír.

-Muy bien Eriol, de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo es la boda? –

-El día que se celebre la tuya- Dejé de reír pero se me formó una media sonrisa, suspiré.

-Le dije que la amo, esta vez no me ha rechazado, pero no me dijo que ella me amaba a mi, pienso que sigue pensando en su prometido, y que aún quiere irse- Le confesé.

-Ella no quiere irse más, Syaoran todos lo vimos, la manera en que se desvivió cuidándote, nadie estuvo más pendiente de ti que ella, como lloraba cuando te volvías a entregar a los delirios de la fiebre, sufrió tus heridas como si las tuviera en carne propia, te corresponde, lo sabes, dale tiempo y deja de temer-

-Me quiero casar con ella, no quiero a nadie más- Le solté después de un largo silencio. – En cuanto pueda pararme derecho delante de un altar se lo pediré-

**Punto de vista de la autora**

Meilin iba camino al casino luego de haber regresado de una "privada conversación" con uno de los ricos clientes que visitaban el abarrotado lugar de Fan Ren, lo había escuchado muy claramente, Syaoran planeaba casarse con la " sucia bastarda esclava" como ella solía llamar para sí a Sakura, eso definitivamente desencajaba sus planes de tener para siempre la fortuna y la atención de Syaoran solo para ella para siempre, en ese instante la supo peligrosa, tenía, tenía de verdad que hacer algo para cortar ese lazo que unía a Syaoran con la esclava… ¿Pero qué?

Un soslayo, como si ella misma se hubiera contestado, una sonrisa perversa que desfiguraba su rostro bello a casi diabólico le invadió el semblante, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? El administrador… a ella no la podían engañar, algo tenía el que ver con ella, le diría las buenas nuevas de Syaoran y observaría su reacción, entonces tendría algo de lo cual partir. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de que Fan Ren notara su prolongada ausencia.

Entonces el sonido de tacones y un vestido rosando arbustos la asustó, se alejó instintivamente del barandal para ocultarse en las sombras, se asomó desde ahí con cautela y divisó el inconfundible y suelto cabello caramelo ondulado y ondeante al viento de Sakura, rodó los ojos pero dio saltitos de emoción al entender de que iba todo, a donde se dirigía era a los jardines de la casa, un gran laberinto de árboles y arbustos con bancas, como un parque cuidado, ella también iba sigilosa, no quería ser seguida y eso era precisamente lo que Meilin iba a hacer, se apresuró a quitarse los tacones para no hacer ningún ruido que sobresaltara a Sakura para poder seguirla hasta su destino final.

En lo más alejado de la gran arboleda se encontraba un joven de aspecto fantasmal pero cautivador bajo la luna, la versión preciosa y masculina de la Xtabay* , Yukito, tan impasible y tranquilo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos a los que Sakura se entregó renuente, tenía algo que decirle, bastaba de falsas esperanzas.

Meilin no podía creer su suerte, se llevó la mano a la boca, los ojos se le salían de las cuencas de la sorpresa, las risitas de gloria no tardaron en aparecer, era una comadreja al asecho, y había descubierto todo, desapareció entre los arbustos con dirección a la casa principal.

-Yukito, agradezco que hayas venido por mi, que casi hayas perdido la vida, eso con palabras jamás te lo podré pagar de ninguna manera, pero es justo y necesario de que te enteres de cómo están las cosas, estoy enamorada del joven Syaoran, yo ya no quiero más regresar contigo, mi hogar esta aquí-

El la soltó, apartándola un tanto brusco, pero de un momento a otro, con los ojos desorbitados por la cólera la empezó a zarandear con fuerza, como queriéndole desencajar la cabeza de las vertebras del cuello.

- ¡Mientes! ¡No te creo! ¡Si tu temor es que el me mate entonces primero lo estas haciendo tu con tus palabras! ¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN TI!- Bramó sin control

-¡Es que yo lo amo! ¡Creí amarte! ¡Pero ya sé a quien pertenece mi corazón! ¡Te ruego que me sueltes! - Ella desesperada intentaba zafarse, removiéndose y encogiéndose en los brazos de Yukito como un animal indefenso atrapado.

-¡BASTA!- Y la besó, pero no con cariño, con una posesividad que la lastimaba.

-¡BASTA DIGO YO!- los pájaros de los árboles circundantes huyeron despavoridos ante semejante descarga de voz.

Sakura que había estado intentando zafarse de Yukito todo el tiempo, lo consiguió de inmediato cuando flaqueó el agarre violento de su captor al oír esas tres palabras que le pusieron la piel de gallina, la cara se le crispó en horror, Yukito miraba desafiante y amenazador al el dueño de la voz, los habían descubierto. Todo el numerito.


	9. Chapter 9

ACLARACIONES:

-…- Diálogos

-Cambio de escena

Punto de vista desde el cual se narra en **NEGRITAS**

-¡BASTA DIGO YO!- los pájaros de los árboles circundantes huyeron despavoridos ante semejante descarga de voz.

Sakura que había estado intentando zafarse de Yukito todo el tiempo, lo consiguió de inmediato cuando flaqueó el agarre violento de su captor al oír esas tres palabras que le pusieron la piel de gallina, la cara se le crispó en horror, Yukito miraba desafiante y amenazador al el dueño de la voz, los habían descubierto. Todo el numerito.

MUJERES DIVINAS , CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

Capítulo 9

**Punto de vista de la autora **

Syaoran venía aferrado apenas parado en un bastón, se notaba que había pegado carrera, estaba sudado, incrédulo, dolorido, muy dolorido, no sabía que parte del cuerpo ni de su alma no se desgarraba de dolor, a el mismo le sorprendía el estar aún vivo, lo que había presenciado le había matado por dentro. Detrás de ella venía Meilin con aire de suficiencia, llenando sus pulmones satisfecha de la vibra pesada del ambiente

-¡Tu le has dicho Meilin! ¡Syaoran esto no es lo que crees! ¡Yo le estaba diciendo qu...- calló abruptamente ante el rugido estruendoso y verdaderamente enojado de Syaoran.

-¡CALLA INSUSLSA! Ella fue muy amable en abrirme los ojos de lo que pasa en mi propia casa mientras a mi me llevaban mis pecados y mi conciencia al infierno en una cama- Volvió la mirada a Yukito. Por dentro, muy por dentro, no quería ver el efecto de sus palabras en Sakura. Pero era mucho más lo que ella lo había golpeado sin siquiera tocarlo .

-Así que tu eres el tal Yukito… Maldito infeliz, has llamado a tu muerte por haberte atrevido a engañarme ¡ADULTERO DISFRAZADO DE CATRINA!-

-¡NO!- Gritó Sakura al ver a donde se iba la mano de Syaoran con una rapidez que en su estado no debería de tener. Yukito alzó las manos, el estaba desarmado.

Acto seguido sacó su pistola, apuntándole al pecho, al cuello, a los testículos, a lo que le diera primero… no pensaba claramente, el solo quería la sangre del maldito que tenía hace unos momentos a Sakura en sus brazos ¡Había sido tan estúpido, tan ciego! Y sin embargo pasaron uno, dos segundos, ¿Por qué no podía dispararle? Balas le sobraban para agujerearlo. Se reprendió por ser tan moralmente correcto, el imbécil de Yukito estaba desarmado, totalmente a su merced… pero no, no era un asesino a quemarropa. Cargó el arma, pero aun así no se oía ningún balazo.

-Pude haberte matado, tuve la oportunidad más de una vez, a ti y al maldito ingles. En esa revuelta nadie habría sabido que fue mi culpa, pero como yo, yo sé que tu no eres un asesino-

Syaoran apretó los dientes, había dado en el clavo, y era cierto, al haber estado solos haciendo cuentas de mercancías había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de acabar con el. Le temblaba la mano y se le empezaba acalambrar el brazo que sostenía en alto la pistola.

Yukito se acercó lentamente, con las manos en alto, denotando que no haría nada, Sakura estaba nerviosa y casi enloquece cuando la boca de la pistola quedo pegada a la camisa de Yukito.

-¡Dispárale a ese cobarde!- Gritó Meilin más para aliviar su tensión propia que para alentar a terminar con todo aquello a Syaoran. Quedo, Yukito, mirando a los ojos a su potencial verdugo le dijo:

-Mátame anda, pero a ver como le haces para no ir al infierno vivo y después de muerto al dispararme enfrente de Sakura-

Syaoran no pudo responder a eso, Sakura arrancó a Yukito del alcance de la pistola y se puso ella misma enfrente, con la cara en alto pero temblorosa por el llanto le espetó sin palabras que le disparara a ella. Ella se sentía la única culpable.

-Mátame a mi, descarga tu rabia en mi-

-¡Sakura apártate!- Yukito iba a intervenir, pero Syaoran fue mucho más rápido a pesar de sus dolientes suturas, el dolor y los celos que sintió en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de su amada en labios del prometido era más intenso que cualquier herida física, la cólera y la desilusión le mordían el alma como un canino furioso y rabioso.

Nunca en la vida podría hacerle daño, a ninguno de los dos.

Descargó una única bala, le rozó el silbido de ésta en la oreja derecha a Yukito, centímetros más y le volaba el cráneo.

-Tienen hasta en la mañana para irse de aquí- Y como un perro mal herido que acaba de ser pateado y despojado de todo cariño se alejó cojeando, como un viejo, ayudado por Meilin que miró hacia atrás y le dedicó a Sakura una mirada de triunfo. Sakura calló de rodillas, sollozando como si alguien de verdad hubiera muerto esa noche. Yukito, suavemente se puso a su lado en cuclillas y le posó las manos en los hombros, sabía que nada podría consolarla en ese momento.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora- le susurró, contrastando contra sus gimoteos. Levemente y con su añorada vida futura hecha pedazos asintió. Yukito le ayudó a levantarse.

Meilin sabía que en algún momento de locura Syaoran se arrepentiría de su dureza, escucharía lo que Sakura tenía que decir y terminarían juntos, tenía que asegurarse de que jamás la volviera a ver, pero porque ella estuviera enterrada metros bajo tierra … o bajo sedimento marino.

Hoy su mente estaba perversa, se acordó de aquel pobre diablo, ese sí que le haría un favor sin dudarlo, deseaba su cuerpo desde hace tanto, y la mano en matrimonio de Fan Ren desde que podía recordar.

Lo que ella no sabía es que ese personaje y aunque no concretados, tenía planes propios para Syaoran y su séquito. No veía la hora de vengarse de sus humillaciones de niño riquillo, lo carcomía la codicia, lo carcomía el recelo… y ahora tuvo que darle de comer a los animalejos roñosos del muelle el brazo que le habían amputado por la bala que lo alcanzó el día del motín que había organizado para asesinarle… y que no había resultado. Aún.

Una sonrisa ladina se le formo al ver desde la ventana de su cuarto obscuro y destartalado al lado de la administración del muelle hacia el caribe, la sensual y aparentemente recatada figurilla de una joven que el no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No dejó ni que tocara la puerta, salió a recibirla con su único brazo.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, "señorita" Meilin? – riéndose el solo de lo irónico que sonaba ese sufijo al ver que la señorita ya comenzaba a verse mayor.

Meilin hizo una mueca de asco al ver que ahora el viejo verde estaba todo maltrecho, pero contuvo la horcajada al recordarse el porqué de su visita.

-A ver si me hacía un favorcito- Dijo con tono inocente, pero descubriendo su chal, el cual dejaba ver sus atributos delanteros bastante descubiertos.

El contador literalmente se babeó encima, y con el único brazo que tenía se dispuso a dar toscos agarrones a los delicados senos de la chica, comenzó a chuparlos luego como bestia, pero se recordó que la chica seguía afuera. Se paró erguido como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Después de usted- Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de si.

Un poco lejos de ahí Tomoyo era regresada en un carruaje de ensueño por Eriol hacia la casona de Syaoran, ignorando aún cualquier desenlace no provechoso que se hubiera dado en ese lugar, sin embargo, algo de verdad se les hizo extraño, obligaron a parar al cochero.

-¿Ves a quien yo veo?- Le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol jalándole un poco la camisa para que el le contestara de inmediato. El estaba boquiabierto, ¿Qué hacía esa arpía relacionándose con un hombre con el que estaba hablando?

Vieron como el viejo se propasó con Tomoyo, Eriol como todo caballero estuvo a nada de abrir la puerta del carruaje y hacerle el escandalo del siglo, pero Tomoyo no se movió un ápice para pedir ayuda, ni siquiera se veía alarmada.

-¡Esa mujer me repugna!- Soltó Tomoyo haciendo una mueca de verdadero asco.

-Esto no esta bien, Tomoyo quédate aquí, iré a ver de que se trata todo esto- Con cuidado de que la puerta del carruaje no rechinara el hizo ademán de bajarse y cerrar tras de sí, pero Tomoyo le cortó el portazo, iría ella también.

-Meilin se sentó en el escritorio, abriendo las piernas descaradamente para que el contador pudiera ver su enagua, pero enseguida lo distrajo algo que ella sacó de una bolsita que traía colgada de su fino y blanco cuello- Le brillaban sus ojos café rojizo ante la única luz que era la luna, estaba a punto de ganar.

Diamantes rodaron por el escritorio de madera carcomida por las termitas.

-Ésta noche saldrán del muelle dos personas, un joven con cabellos de plata y una chica esclava de ojos esmeralda, quiero que los mates a los dos-

El contador del muelle corrió de prisa hacia los diamantes abalanzándose hacia uno y metiéndose en la boca para morderlo y comprobar si era de verdad como si se fueran a esfumar de un momento a otro .

Una risa burlona y malévola ecó en toda la habitación.

-Muchacha, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por dinero, ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a ese muchacho imbécil con el que vives? Con esta pequeña fortuna en diamantes podría irme de aquí y jamás ser culpado ni encontrado-

Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar su propio grito de sorpresa y conmoción, Eriol estaba muy inquieto, muy preocupado, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado incómodo en ese escondrijo entre los barriles, algo iba a salir realmente mal, ¿Yue con Sakura? ¿Por qué habrían ellos de salir de…

-Eriol… tengo que decírtelo, parece que la verdad ha salido a la luz, el joven Yue, el administrador, en realidad es el prometido de Sakura-

-¿¡Qué has dicho?! - Pero Tomoyo no pudo corroborar la confesión, en lugar de palabras salió un grito de terror de su garganta, alguien la había tomado por el pelo muy fuerte y la levantó del escondite de un tirón.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar- Un mulato enorme con piercings y cicatrices horrendas que le atravesaban la mejilla y una más reciente encostrándose aún en el puente de la nariz hicieron que Eriol se sintiera atrapado, indefenso, acorralado y desesperado como un ratón… De entre todos él. Era Murray, el mercader de esclavos.

El contador anciano volvió a reír, y a Meilin al encajarle la información que le cayó como balde de hielos cerró las piernas de golpe. Ahora todo en esa habitación le parecía escalofriante. Palideció, supo que se había metido en algo grave, y que ese hombre de verdad era peligroso. Y ella le había dado el puntapié para empezar.

Antes de que Meilin pudiera hacer nada por irse de ahí la puerta se abrió de una sola y estrepitosa patada, Murray traía alzado de las solapas a un Eriol sin lentes y sangrante de la nariz, por poco y se la había roto al haberlo lanzado de cabeza contra los barriles al haberle querido arrancar a Tomoyo de aquel matón. En la otra mano sostenía aún de la raíz del pelo a Tomoyo, quien lloraba sin consuelo.

-Vaya… Así que nos han descubierto la maroma y el teatro-

-¡Si alguien muere hoy será tu culpa maldita bruja!- Le escupió Tomoyo a Meilin, ella en ese momento supo que no había salida, o continuaba o perdería todo.

-A esta vivaz gritona me la quedo- Murray acercó a Tomoyo más a sí, aspiró con fuerza el aroma dulce de los cabellos que escapaban a su fuerte agarre. –A este pueden matarlo de una vez- Tiró a Eriol ahí mismo, cayó sobre su brazo en un ángulo extraño y soltó un quejido, no estaba en sí.

-Tomoyo… no…- Murray le lanzó una patada que lo viró totalmente hacia su otro costado, un golpe certero en el estómago que hizo que Eriol vomitara sangre sonoramente. Lanzaba gemidos y gemidos.

A Meilin le dieron horcajadas por escuchar como Eriol vomitaba, pero fuera de eso no tuvo valor de inmutarse, podría terminar igual.

-¡ERIOL!- Para Tomoyo era imposible zafarse, solo podía llorar y sentir que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Nos han descubierto así que este caballero tiene que morir, pero primero lo usaremos para que Lee no se resista a las peticiones que tengo en mente- Tanto a Meilin como a Tomoyo se les desencajó la cara con verdadero pánico, ese hombre no estaba como para pedir sólo dinero.

Dicho esto Murray se fue con Tomoyo a rastras, conforme se alejaban a Meilin se le estrujaba un poco más lo poco que tenía de corazón, ¿Y si mataba a Syaoran? Volvió de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con la mirada perversa del contador, ahora sí estaba aterrorizada. Ya no le importaba si su propio plan se llevaba a cabo, había descubierto que estaba cara a cara con la persona que puso casi cada centímetro de piel de Syaoran encostrada en sangre coagulada.

-Tranquila querida, no volveré a intentar un homicidio en contra de tu preciado Lee, pero sólo y sólo si haces que entre a su casa. Luego tendrás que desaparecer un tiempo-

Ella entendió en el acto, si llegaba con ellos la relacionarían con el intento de asesinato de Syaoran. Recordó las palabras de Tomoyo, también la culparían de la muerte de Eriol, si este moría esa noche. Tendría que mantenerse alejada un tiempo y que pensaran que también Murray la había secuestrado hasta que las cosas tomaran un cause natural.

-Muy bien, haré que entres a su casa. Dale algunos de los diamantes a un juez corrupto, que te den una orden de detención por algún delito menor y ya podrías irrumpir con todo el derecho del mundo-

-Abran por mandato del juez- Ciertamente una orden a la cual uno no se podía negar, sería como aceptar la culpabilidad mucho antes de probar que en realidad se es inocente.

Sakura abrió la gran puerta principal, ella ya iba de salida, Yukito se había adelantado para preparar los pasajes en un barco que los llevaría a la Isla de donde eran originarios, pero enseguida quiso cerrarla, ponerle trabas, cerrojos, trampas, fuego. Revivió recuerdos que había luchado por reprimir. Se alejó de la puerta abierta lo más que pudo.

-¡Señor Wei!- Llamó al borde del colapso mental al amable anciano que a pesar de su edad mantenía la casa en pie.

-Esta puta me pertenece por como establece la ley de la compra-venta de esclavos, me han pagado a la hetaira con monedas falsas- Sentencia el mercader de esclavos.

-¡Aprendedla!- Dos hombres salieron de las espaldas del orangután de piel oscura, les conocía del barco, gritó con pavor infundado y con causa.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- Syaoran no quería denotar el como se sentía morir al ver a Sakura aprendida por esa calaña de captores. Desesperado por salvarla con un temor que solo se siente una vez en la vida desenvainó tanto su pistola como su espada.

-¡Suéltenla malnacidos o haré rodar y estallar cabezas!-

-¡Usted queda arrestado, cualquier resistencia se considerará como culpabilidad y de inmediato se le confinará al verdugo de la orca!- Definitivamente si moría no podría ayudar a Sakura, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, ¿¡Cómo las cosas se estaban saliendo así de control?! ¡El no había hecho nada!

Tiró las armas e inmediatamente dos guardias del juez lo sujetaron doblándole las muñecas en la espalda, por un momento le pareció que si respiraba serían capaces de romperle ambas.

Sakura temblaba del terror, estaba ansiosos de oír sentencia y poder poner manos en el asunto, ¿Dónde estaba Eriol cuándo se le ne… mientras pensaba y analizaba cada movimiento, su mirada se clavó altiva en la de Murray, pero el definitivamente le ganó en arrogancia, había algo más…

-Tráiganlo- Dijo el mulato sin apartar la vista de Syaoran, no se perdería un segundo de su expresión. Syaoran iba a abrir la boca pero se obligó a mirar en dirección al ruido sordo y sucesivo quejido que se produjo.

Se sintió desfallecer, de repente le faltó el aliento. Murray sonrió con más ganas, le había quitado totalmente la altivez.

Habían traído arrastrando de las axilas a una persona, que más se parecía a un bulto hecho jirones , lo tiraron en los adoquines de la entrada, manchándolos inmediatamente de carmín.

-¿¡Hermano?!-

-¡Joven Lee!-

-¡Atrás! ¡Esta es gente peligrosa! ¡Las quiero encerradas con seguro en sus alcobas!- Tronó Syaoran

Entonces inmediatamente se da vuelta la cabeza para ver mejor aquel cuerpo inerte y lastimado, reconoció aquel antes pulcramente peinado y limpio cabello, ese color de piel, y ese traje, el mismo se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

-¿¡ERIOL?! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- Syaoran comenzó a forcejear para zafarse y socorrer a Eriol pero Murray le ganó antes de que lo consiguiera.

-No te muevas maldito, o la rajo en dos- Murray amenazaba con atravesarle el vientre a Sakura. Ella gimoteaba en súplicas con verdadera razón, el era capaz de hacerlo con o sin que Syaoran moviera un dedo en su contra.

Syaoran calló abruptamente, impotente.

-¡Es una trampa! Se llevaron a Tomoyo… la venderán- Eriol comenzó a llorar y lamentarse más por Tomoyo que por sus heridas, le burbujeaba la nariz de sangre y mocos, escupió un poco del líquido rojo para poder aspirar aire, respiraba con mucha dificultad. Se notaba a leguas que le habían dado de palazos y patadas hasta cansarse, su rostro estaba hinchado, tenía cardenales en cada pedazo de piel visible, le arrancaron el meñique con pinzas y con una manopla en la quijada le habían tirado un incisivo inferior.

-Dejen que sea atendido y haré lo que ustedes me pidan- Syaoran arrastraba las palabras en un intento de contener su furia, su mirada sombría, como el ojo del huracán.

-Hecho- Exclamó Murray.

De inmediato entre Wei y Fan Ren levantaron al mal herido Eriol bajo la mirada de Syaoran. Tenía que ser cuidadoso al hablar, un paso en falso y tanto él como Sakura terminarían así o peor. ¡Que infiernos estaba pasando!


	10. Chapter 10

ACLARACIONES:

-…- Diálogos

-Cambio de escena

Punto de vista desde el cual se narra en **NEGRITAS**

**IMPORTANTE:**

Ahora aclararé que esta historia está ambientada en alguna ciudad situada en una isla ficticia del mar caribe en el siglo XVIII. Gobernada por un virrey, como si habláramos de la Nueva España de tiempos de después de Hernán Cortés.

Galera: Embarcación grande de vela y remo usada en las guerras hasta el siglo XVIII. Principalmente en el mar mediterráneo.

De inmediato entre Wei y Fan Ren levantaron al mal herido Eriol bajo la mirada de Syaoran. Tenía que ser cuidadoso al hablar, un paso en falso y tanto él como Sakura terminarían así o peor. ¡Que infiernos estaba pasando!

MUJERES DIVINAS, CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

Capítulo 10

**Punto de vista de la autora**

-Se le declara culpable de tener en posesión mercancía ilegal en muchos de sus barcos-

Murray ya no apuntaba con el cuchillo a Sakura, Syaoran ya no tenía entonces esa preocupación, pero al oír de lo que se le inculpaba, estalló embravecido.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Intentaba zafarse del agarre de ambos oficiales que lo mantenían sujeto.

-Por lo tanto se lo condena a muerte por traición- Entonces Syaoran lo entendió todo, el juez había sido sobornado, nadie haría nada por el. No había salida. Moriría como rata.

-Esta no es la maldita edad media- Siseó.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátenme, mátenme aquí mismo! ¡Por favor no lo matéis a el! ¡Llévenme a mi!- Sakura logró zafarse y arrodillarse ante el juez quien le miró por arriba de la nariz incómodo e impaciente por terminar aquel drama.

Murray rió divertido, el asunto se ponía verdaderamente interesante. En ese momento Sakura encontró la mirada del antes cabizbajo y rendido Syaoran, llorosa y con los ojos rojos e hinchados le dijo, en voz alta al juez:

-Lo amo, Syaoran Te amo-

A Syaoran se le fue el aliento del cuerpo. ¿Había oído bien?

Murray rió más fuerte, la apartó de la vista del juez de un solo jalón.

-Pequeña estúpida, no sabes lo que te acabas de hacer- Sakura le miró como si de los ojos negros de oso de ese cruel personaje pudiera sacar lo que le esperaba. Sus dientes negros y podridos no dejaban de asomar.

-Morirá si quiere morir por él- Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto el juez. Si esa era la salida, pues de una vez.

-¡Sakura no seas incoherente!- Syaoran le gritó, regañándola. ¡De ninguna manera ella moriría por el! ¡No! Si ella de verdad le amaba el tenía que luchar porque fueran felices, ¡Nadie iba a morir!

-Entonces Syaoran Lee se le confina a dos años de remero en las Galeras* del virrey- Sería suficiente tiempo como para que el contador llevara a cabo sus planes en cuanto a hacerse con la fortuna de Syaoran y obligar a Fan Ren a casarse con el.

Y a usted, dijo señalando con el dedo como quien señala un animal muerto al cual hay que echarle cal

-Se le condena a trabajo forzado en la plantaciones de caña de azúcar extranjeras de Flowright- De pronto a Syaoran le faltaba el aire, se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El tiempo de vida que se le daba a un trabajador, mas bien esclavo de esas plantaciones era 5 meses… Sakura sí que moriría entonces. De hambre, a golpes o por le trabajo.

Y el no podría salvarla estando en las galeras.

-Oh Dios mío- Syaoran no pudo más, le valió un cuerno que lo vieran con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos ámbar, ahora apagados y desesperanzados. Se sentía abatido, pero todo ese desgano fue remplazado por ira pura, por enojo, por frustración.

-¡Soy inocente desgraciados corruptos!- Bramó. Tiró de sus muñecas sin resultar herido, por la confusión Sakura logró zafarse de igual manera. Ambos cuerpos se pegaron sintiendo alivio momentáneo de estar juntos, quizá sería la última vez que se verían. Syaoran tomó con ambas manos su rostro, oh, ella era un ángel, un ángel que le había salvado de una muerte segura y le había dado la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-Te buscaré, te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta a casa, Sakura me has salvado la vida- Y el no encontraba mayor prueba de amor que el que ella haya sacrificado su propia libertad en sus cinco sentidos por él, por alguien que la despreció segado por los celos, que no le dio oportunidad de dar su versión de los hechos, por esa parte no podría sentirse más miserable.

Ella atrapó las manos de él, y a punto del sollozo le expresó :- Tu me has salvado a mi- El extasiado la besó, olvidándose por uno segundos de los peligros a los que se tendría que enfrentar a partir de ese momento, la beso y la beso, sintió sus labios salados por las lágrimas y sin embargo se les hizo a ambos el beso más dulce que jamás hubieran compartido con nadie. Fuertes tirones los arrancaron a ambos del otro

-¡Déjenme desgraciados! ¡Sakura!- Pateaba y se zarandeaba de los cada vez más numerosos brazos que lo apresaban mientras el con una fuerza casi sobrenatural intentaba liberarse.

Luego su mirada perdida se enfocó en el juez, y en toda persona cuanto pudo y les entrecerró los ojos con verdadero odio y rencor.

-A cada uno de ustedes bastardos los haré arrodillarse en la guillotina-

-¡Syaoran!-Sakura era arrastrada de los brazos por varios hombres hacia el muelle, se le encogió el alma de miedo por ella.

-Por favor resiste…- Se dijo más para si.

En la calle los murmullos alarmados de la gente se vieron un segundo apagados por el estallido de un grito tamaño y gutural que le heló la sangre a más de uno. Syaoran quedaría ronco semanas por semejante esfuerzo.

Yukito esperaba expectante a Sakura en el muelle, comenzaba a impacientarse, miraba una y otra vez su bonito reloj de plata de bolsillo, única posesión remanente de sus padres fallecidos hacía tiempo. Murmullos le obligaron a apartar la vista de las manecillas.

Y entonces la divisa, ese cabello ondeante y caramelo era inconfundible, ese cuerpo que invitaba a pecar a cualquier hombre, todavía inmaculado, era intentado domar por un hombre corpulento de piel obscura, ella le pegó un punta pie en la espinilla y casi logró que la soltara, Yukito caminaba en automático hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban todavía no dando crédito, no entendiendo que pasaba, pero cuando el tipo logró incorporarse y la agarró por los hombros no sin antes propinarle una buena cachetada que casi hace que caiga de la tablilla por la cual subían a un barco la realidad lo golpeó. El había visto esa escena antes. Cuando la raptaron de la isla en aquel incendio provocado… no podía ser de nuevo él.

Corrió como alma que perseguía el diablo, empujaba sin miramiento a hombres y mujeres pero el tumulto impidió que avanzara a grandes zancadas.

-No… ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea no de nuevo!- Gritó antes de detenerse en la orilla del muelle, no había llegado a tiempo, y si nadaba se ahogaría al cansarse, le dispararían o se lo comerían los tiburones, lo que callera primero. Tenía que pensar en claro, no podría salvarla muerto.

Al írsele enfriando la cabeza sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión que le hizo hervir la sangre. Syaoran Lee podría ser el culpable.

Llegó a la gran casona, pero se detuvo en seco luego de cruzar la entrada principal, parecía que habían fregado con sangre los adoquines. Aquí había habido visitantes, la sangre venía desde fuera. Se desesperó al encontrarse con más preguntas que respuestas, exasperado corrió hacia la habitación donde Lee había estado postrado durante su calvario del último incidente.

-¿¡Lee?!- Gritó. Su voz sonó más aguda que de costumbre, se lo carcomía la angustia. Pero lo que vio lo dejó en shock, Hiraguizawa estaba totalmente cubierto de golpes brutales. Recorrió ávidamente el suelo, el charco seco de sangre conducía hacia esa habitación. La sangre era de él. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, anonadado. Antes de poder preguntarse nada más le llamó la hermana de Syaoran desde fuera de la habitación.

-Joven Tsukishiro - Fan Ren venía con un vestido bonito, opacado por un delantal manchado de sangre , en sus manos traía un cubo de agua y un estropajo, eso era para lavarle las costras de sangre a Eriol.

-Se lo llevaron- Dijo con nuevas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos hinchados. – Se llevaron a mi hermano, y a la señorita Sakura y a Tomoyo…-

¿¡Tomoyo también?! Yukito encajó piezas del rompecabezas, esa era la razón por la cual estaba el inglés tan mal herido. Claro que no la había cedido sin luchar. Solo esperaba que Lee se encontrara en peor estado.

-Y también a Meilin-

-¡No pude alcanzarla! ¡La vi! ¡La estaba esperando para largarnos de este lugar que sólo me ha traído desgracia!- Golpeó la pared tan fuerte que creyó haber movido el cimiento.

-Syaoran esta preso, lo condenaron a remar en una galera… Se lo llevan mañana y yo ni siquiera pude despedirme de él- Inmediatamente la mirada grisácea perturbada de Yukito se posó en los ojos de Fan Ren, ella tenía la cara se crispada en dolor, denotando arrugas, cansancio y abatimiento. Yukito sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, dos años era la muerte segura, nadie sobrevivía más de dos, una galera era un infierno flotante. Una golpiza como la que le habían propinado al inglés sería como cosquillas.

Una cama de seda, comida deliciosa, calor, calor humano, dignidad humana, todo eso se redujo a una celda de 4x4 metros fría, húmeda y con ratas. Estornudó por milésima vez desde su llegada hacía algunas horas cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió. Por un momento pensó que todo se aclararía y que volvería a casa, o por lo menos su estatus serviría para un cuenco de sopa caliente y decente, pero apareció en el lugar de todas sus ilusiones a la persona que menos quería ver. Retiró la vista ofuscado y hundido.

-¿Vienes a asestarme en mi cara verdades que ya sé? ¿Vienes a maldecirme y a burlarme de mi? Que infiernos quieres- Syaoran no gritaba más, sabía que tenía que ahorrar energía y fuerzas para lo que le aguardaba.

-Se realista Lee, estarás dos años remando en las galeras, quizá no sobrevivas ni medio, Sakura quizá no llegue ni al lugar que dijeron que la mandarían, quizá Murray la venda antes en otro lado…-

Syaoran harto de que lo atormentara se levantó dispuesto a matar aunque fuera a cabezazos a Tsukishiro, pero los grilletes que lo encadenaban a la pared de piedra fría no le dejaron acercarse siquiera para lanzarle un escupitajo a las botas . Sólo le quedó apuñalarlo con la mirada hecha fuego.

-…Pero- Continuó Yukito- se que ella te ama, se que tu la amas más que tu vida, y si hubieras podido evitarle aquel destino lo habrías hecho sin miramientos.

- Y eso que importa ya conmigo estando atado aquí…- Syaoran se dejó caer en la paja del suelo. Tenía ya sangre en las muñecas de tanto haber forcejeado contra los grilletes inquebrantables de hierro, tenía el labio roto y uno de sus pómulos estaba morado e hinchado.

-Yo también la amo, no me iré con las cosas estando así.- Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Syaoran, para poder verle a los ojos.

-Yo la iré a buscar- Syaoran recuperó un poco de vida, alzó la cara y se encontró con esos ojos decididos y reconfortantes que siempre caracterizaron a Yukito. –La traeré aquí a tu casona, aclararemos todo y cuando vuelvas ella estará esperando por ti.

Y como un ateo que por fin consigue creer, Syaoran, tan agradecido, maravillado por el corazón tan noble de aquella persona, la cual el estuvo a punto de exterminar …

-En otras circunstancias, nos habríamos llevado bien, admito que eres respetable, no por nada Sakura se fijó en ti- Syaoran le tendió la mano, Tsukishiro la apretó , sellando una tregua.

-Igualmente, Lee-

2 semanas después

-Oh Dios que dolor tan espeluznante- Eriol se llevó la mano a la quijada , como si eso aminorara el dolor de su diente faltante, que buenos garrotazos le habían metido. Entonces notó su mano vendada, ahí donde debía de estar el meñique tenía un muñón un poco ensangrentado, se estremeció ante el recuerdo ,había suplicado como una niña cuando le acercaban con una lentitud que disfrutaban aquellos matones las tenazas de acero caliente al dedo que antes le habían roto. Torció el gesto con vergüenza y frustración. Para nada había sido una plática de caballeros. Nada como su tierra.

Entonces todo, como una avalancha volvió a su cabeza, Tomoyo en una plantación de azúcar, no recordaba el nombre, por lo que había escuchado entre su inconciencia a Syaoran se lo habían llevado a las galeras, y Sakura también había sido llevada al mismo lugar que Tomoyo. ¿Pero Meilin? Algo ahí no encajaba.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Meilin?

Se estremeció, lo inundó el pánico, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡El sabía la verdad! ¡Sabía quien estaba detrás de todo!

Eriol se levantó con urgencia de la cama, pero enseguida sucumbió, estaba muy débil, aún muy mal herido. Se las arreglaba para pararse el sólo cuando dos varoniles manos lo llevaron de vuelta a la altura, sosteniéndolo.

-¡El prometido!- Exclamó Eriol con sorpresa. Yukito enroló los ojos y lo dejó sentado en la cama antes de hablar.

-Tomoyo lo supo todo el tiempo, Sakura se lo contó en algún momento- Eriol se llevó su mano buena a la mano vendada… sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé, me enteré en el muelle, seguimos a Meilin, no la habrían atrapado, ni me habrían torturado , ¡Que lo mío es lo de menos!, pero nos enteramos de muchas cosas antes de ser sorprendidos. No puedo ir en estas condiciones a quejarme con quien se debe sólo , quizá aún no sea tarde para redimir los cargos en contra de Syaoran, y liberar de las plantaciones a las señoritas antes de que pase algo que lamentar. Para empezar te diré una cosa... oí tu conversación con Fan Ren, Meilin no pudo haber sido secuestrada, ella quería que Sakura y tu fueran asesinados por el contador y de ella fue la idea para sobornar al juez, de ella venían los diamantes que le pagaron...-

Yukito se había levantado incrédulo ¡La maldita mintió y se escapó!

-¡Por qué no mataste al inglés maldito imbécil!- El contador lanzó su escritorio , volaron papeles, volaron frascos de tinta y plumas de ganso. Estaba atrapado. Murray lo había traicionado, no tenía planeado volver a el. Le estaba dejando con eso la culpa de todo, del presunto asesinato de Eriol, de la intención de acabar con el administrador y la enjuta de ojos verdes, ¡Quizá sabrían también que sobornó a un juez para que condenara a muerte por delitos que el mismo contador había llevado a cabo!

Si lo atrapaban estaba acabado… iría a dar con la santa inquisición.

Pensó rápido en una solución, si el inglés se recuperaba de sus heridas y hablaba, sin chistar se irían pronto sobre él. Atrancó la puerta, cerró ventanas, de repente se sintió inseguro. Había dejado vivo al inglés cuando lo tuvo a su merced, como se maldecía por eso… Tampoco sabía cual había sido el escondite de Meilin, pero sabía que ella no hablaría porque estaba tan enlodada como él.

-¡Abrid! ¡Abrid en el nombre del Virrey!- ¡No podía ser! El cabrón extranjero se mejoró más rápido de lo que el había creído. ¡Lo habían encontrado! ¡Lo quemarían vivo!

Para cuando lograron romper y abrir la puerta de madera de sólido roble, el primer guardia que entró soltó un alarido. Se había topado con los pies suspendidos y morados , un morado que solo se conseguía post mortem del contador. La rata se había ahorcado.

El juez lo había soltado todo, había devuelto los diamantes que le proporcionó el contador como soborno, que resultaron ser robados a una colección de joyas que exponía la Virreina, un caso sonado de hacía años que se había olvidado, aunque faltaban piezas, ¿De donde había sacado Mei Lin semejante tesoro?. Ella sería entregada a la santa inquisición por atentar contra la vida de dos cristianos, si es que la encontraban. Acusaron de morir en la orca al juez, la misma sentencia que le dio a Syaoran en primera instancia, pero le reservaron el día de la muerte al regreso de Syaoran, el disfrutaría mucho verle suplicar y luego morir.

La galera en la que estaba Syaoran ya había cruzado la frontera del mar nacional… a partir de ahí era imposible hacerla regresar… Syaoran tendría que cumplir la condena, morir, o escapar. Aunque ya había sido absuelto de cualquier culpa. Vaya mundo de mierda.

Murray había desaparecido del mapa, sólo les quedaba la esperanza de encontrar a las señoritas en la plantación de azúcar Flowright.

-Para irrumpir ahí se necesitará medio ejercito, conozco a esos bárbaros dueños de las plantaciones, te pueden devolver a un esclavo en caja, pero no vivo-

-¿Qué propones?- Eriol se incorporó de la mullida silla en el despacho de Syaoran, ya recuperaba su aspecto gallardo, no le quedarían más secuelas que un diente faltante y un meñique menos, en pocas semanas le desaparecerían los múltiples cardenales en su cuerpo blanco como leche.

-Mi gente es guerrera, dices que tu sabes en que isla se encuentra la plantación… bien, yo sólo se ir a casa, iremos por mis hombres y después a la isla, de lo contrario es muerte segura-

-¡¿Sabes como cuánto nos tardaríamos en hacer ese trayecto?! – Se le resbaló el vaso de Whiskey haciéndose añicos, el era derecho, le habían cortado el dedo pequeño de esa mano, le dificultaba acostumbrarse a sostener cosas con un dedo faltante. Yukito alzó una ceja al ver el contenido derramado y suspiró.

Podría ser la sangre del inglés en algún momento dado.

-El tiempo justo como para que aprendas a dominar una espada y un arma con tu mano izquierda Hiraguizawa, no planeo regresar con bajas, ya tenemos bastantes desgracias con las cuales lidiar-


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sigan comentando! Me animan a seguir

PARA UN MEJOR ENTENDIMIENTO:

Galeote: Soldado de las galeras, o remero.

Sarraceno: Así se les llamó en el medievo y luego del medievo a los practicantes del islam.

MUJERES DIVINAS, CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

Capítulo 11

**Punto de vista de Syaoran**

Me despertó el sonido de ratas chillando y lo primero que salió de mi boca fue un quejido.

Bonita mañana…

Inspiré para tratar de calmar el dolor en mis vertebras del cuello, había dormido sentado apoyándome en la dura pared de roca. Entonces, el crujir de la puerta de hierro que me privaba de la libertad terminó de espabilarme, un guardia me ordenó que me levantara, me quitó los grilletes que me encadenaban a la pared para ponerme otros que el sostenía , apreté la mandíbula al sentir el hierro carcomido y oxidado contra las llagas que se me habían hecho en las muñecas.

Me ataron de la muñeca a otro prisionero, todo se me hacía superficial, no reparaba en detalles, no quería que la realidad me golpeara aún, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que llegamos al muelle. De ahí nos bajaron de la carreta en la que nos habían transportado a mi y a un puñado de prisioneros de muy baja estirpe y estampa, yo no había cometido delito alguno, pero dentro de las galeras habría asesinos, violadores y traidores. Nos daban empujones bastante violentos para que camináramos de prisa por la estrecha tabla hacia la cubierta de la enorme galera, me mordía el labio hasta sangrarme porque mi orgullo y la rabia que me consumía harían que me cegara y atacara a los guardias, ¡No eran mas que abusadores de los débiles!, estaba claro que nosotros no podríamos defendernos, llevaban siempre un arma cargada.

Nos pusieron en hileras, nos contaron, luego nos desataron el mecate con el cual había permanecido unido al prisionero con el que había llegado desde la cárcel para ponernos un pesado grillete en el tobillo derecho, seguí la cadena corroída por la sal de mar que me habían puesto , estaba firmemente clavada a la madera del barco por un torno de hierro. Tragué pesado…si la embarcación naufragaba… me iría al fondo marino con todos los pobres diablos que también estaban encadenados.

-¡Quitaos la ropa!- Gritó un guardia. Dudamos mirándonos unos a los otros. El traía un largo látigo en sus manos y no reparó en descargarlo al ver que nadie acataba la orden en el primer pobre nuevo remero que encontró. Luego de eso en 3 segundos no quedó nadie con ropa.

Mientras terminaba de mis caras ropas, lo único que me distinguía de ser alguien más o menos decente, miré a mi alrededor; en el centro de la Galera había un enorme y grueso mástil marcado de tajasos hechos por espadas, miré más arriba y de inmediato clavé la mirada en el suelo contraído en una mueca mezcla de asco, sorpresa y horror. Había un cuerpo empalado en una estaca que sobresalía del mástil en avanzado estado de descomposición. Poco a poco solo iba quedando el esqueleto, los intestinos colgaban, gaviotas se peleaban por ellos, la piel estaba muy lívida a pesar de seguro llevar muchos días ahí arriba; Era una muy clara advertencia: desobedece y morirás, no remes y morirás.

Desnudos nos rociaron con cal, eso prevendría hongos y piojos. Al principio escoció y ardió pero logré acostumbrarme. Nos hicieron caminar hacia la popa y luego bajar escaleras. ¡De inmediato aguanté la respiración y quise salir corriendo a tomar aunque fuese una última bocanada de aire! Olía a cadáver, a humedad y a desperdicios humanos. También estaba un tanto más obscuro que la superficie.

Se oía el crujir de la madera del navío y el movimiento del barco hacía difícil sincronizar los pasos con el encadenado de adelante. Habían ya prisioneros que nos miraban con curiosidad, como si fuéramos carne fresca, nuevos brazos jóvenes y aún no agotados ni mal nutridos que les aliviaran aunque fuese un poco a ellos la pesada tarea de remar como si no hubiera mañana. Estaban sentados y acomodados en dos hileras de más o menos 40 largas bancas en las cuales se podían sentar hasta 5 prisioneros, y un pasillo en medio por donde estábamos pasando. Frente a cada banca, un largo, grueso y a la vista pesado remo. Había una ranurita por la cual sobresalían hacia fuera del barco, donde acariciaba el mar. Me quitaron el grillete del tobillo y ni siquiera pude suspirar de alivio al pensar que así tendría oportunidad de escapar o de no morir ahogado porque ya me habían encadenado de nuevo la mitad de la espinilla a una todavía más pesada cadena atrancada a la dura banca en la cual ya estaba sentado, finalmente encorvando la espalda al cansarme de no tener respaldo en el cual reclinarme.

**Punto de vista de la autora**

Syaoran ya no parecía un elegante y gallardo hombre de negocios; le habían trasquilado la hermosa melena de chocolate, ahora vestía un pantalón pescador de yute que se amarraba a la cintura con una cinta de cuero barato. Se le entregó una bolsa de tela a cada nuevo prisionero con un cuenco de madera y una escudilla del mismo material, también una camisa de algodón blanca de manga larga.

¿Esto era todo? Se preguntaba al ver el contenido de la bolsa. ¿Tendría sólo un cambio de ropa, para dos años? Que condiciones infernales e infrahumanas tan más crueles, meditó. ¡Con razón enviaban tanta gente a las galeras! ¡Era sumamente barato mantenerlos! ¿Y los medicamentos? ¿ Cada cuanto comería? ¿ Que pasaría cuando tuviera ganas de ir al baño? ¡Estaba totalmente encadenado a su lugar de trabajo!

En la banca delantera a él, un galeote* inclinó su trasero hacia atrás y hacia fuera de la banca, expeliendo sus excrementos en el mero piso.

Syaoran lanzó una horcajada más que de inmediato, el olor era abrumador, seguramente que estaba enfermo ese maldito, pero entonces trató de contenerse.. nadie más se había inmutado, fue entonces cuando comprendió que a el nadie lo liberaría de sus grilletes cuando sintiera necesidad…

-No te preocupes, cuando hay marea alta se filtra el agua de mar, ella se lleva todos los desperdicios como un desinfectante, sin embargo te recomiendo que cuelgues tu bolsa en aquel perchero si no quieres que se manche de inmundicia-

Syaoran regresó de sus cavilaciones, se había olvidado de que estaba en una banca con 2 prisioneros más, miró a su derecha, de donde provenía esa voz un tanto más aguda que la que debería tener un hombre .

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Preguntó sin la mayor delicadeza el ambarino.

-Soy Jean Wallace- Syaoran rió abiertamente ante aquella declaración, el sólo había conocido un Jean Wallace en su vida, así, como aquel muchacho escuálido que alzaba una ceja hacia el como preguntando con ello ¿que era tan gracioso?, con tez pálida, casi enfermiza, el pelo color trigo maduro y esos ojos azu…

Syaoran abrió los ojos y se espantó como si hubiera visto una aparición terrible.

-¿¡Que?!, ¿¡Jean Wallace?! ¿¡El hijo del Virrey?! – A Jean no pareció gustarle el que lo reconocieran, le tapó la boca con una mano para que dejara de gritar.

-¡Callaos! ¡Aquí nadie sabe quien soy, me matarán a escudillazos los prisioneros si saben que el hijo de quien los puso aquí está también encadenado como perro y a su total merced! - Sus cuchicheos por poco y se hacen gritos, gracias a Dios, nadie había prestado atención.

Jean Wallace había sido descubierto por su padre el Virrey fornicando con otro hombre. Al día siguiente amaneció colgado el pecador en la plaza pública, y se decía que el hijo había sido salvado de la santa inquisición pero llevado a un destino mucho peor. De eso ya hacía 3 años, pero al recordarlo el ambarino se sintió sumamente incómodo. Había entablado conversación y miradas con un torcido. Wallace pareció notarlo, así que se alejó todo lo que le permitió su cadena de Syaoran, quien agradeció mentalmente.

Para calmar su propio ambiente volteó a su izquierda a ver quien era su otro vecino de remo. Tenía toda la pinta de matón, éste individuo de tez morena sin llegar a ser de raza Negra le miró por debajo del hombro. Syaoran decidió que era mejor no hablar. Pero algo le llamó la atención, no estaba encadenado, y llevaba el pelo largo hasta los hombros.

Y como si Wallace hubiera leído su pensamiento, le habló.

-El es un galeote voluntario por lo que le dan doble rasión de comida y más vino que a todos, por eso no está encadenado y a manera de distintivo se ha dejado el pelo largo. No habla español, creo que es un sarraceno*. Pero en estos tiempos creo que esto es mejor a morir de hambre en las calles, o en una cárcel- Syaoran asintió, le miraba con el rabillo del ojo para denotar que escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. Estuvo de acuerdo con lo último. El vivió en las calles casi toda su niñez y adolescencia, realmente que había días en que querías cambiar un pedazo de pan por tu propio brazo.

Entonces, un tambor, el sonido provenía de a sus espaldas, un gran tambor era golpeado brutalmente en pautas de tiempos lentos por un hombre de brazos fornidos, Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo por voltear y divisarle entre toda la gente para verle mejor , pero recibió un leve manotazo en el hombro que lo hizo regresar su cabeza a su sitio de un tirón.

-¡Idiota! ¡Empezaremos a remar! ¡Empuña el remo con tus dos manos antes de que te den un latigazo!-

Antes de poder reclamarle tanta confiancita Syaoran cerró la boca fuertemente al oír el quejido lastimero de un anciano que estaba sentado unas bancas más delante de ellos. Vio con ojos incrédulos y una impotencia creciente como le dieron 10 latigazos sin tregua al pobre anciano que a duras penas pudo mantenerse erguido para remar. No se había fijado en que momento había empuñado tan duro el remo con sus dos manos, las palmas las sentía rojas y sus huesos rígidos.

-Gracias- Susurró a Wallace. Quien sólo hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Intuía que pronto les darían las ordenes.

-Sigue el ritmo del tambor, ¡Por nada del mundo dejes de remar antes de que se calle! Trata de seguirnos al sarraceno y a mi el compás, si no ni vas a ver venir el latigazo- Wallace permanecía serio, con la mirada al frente. Syaoran se revolvía en si mismo de impaciencia, quería empezar y terminar tan rápido como fuera posible. Se lo imaginaba por lo que había leído algunas veces… Remar en una galera lo haría envejecer de prisa.

-¡COMIENZEN RATAS!- Gritaron al unísono los varios guardias que sostenían los látigos, paseando como leones hambrientos por el estrecho pasillito que separaba las columnas de bancas en busca del primer imbécil que se cansara de remar.

A Wallace se le hinchó una vena de la frente, lanzó un gruñido por el esfuerzo pero el remo comenzó a moverse. Inmediatamente Syaoran trató de imitarlo como si remara en un paseo por el lago, pero a duras penas y por más que se le hincharon todas las venas del brazo y sentía a explotar sus músculos de la espalda y quemar sus brazos por la descomunal fuerza que aplicaba en el remo, pudo ser apenas eficaz así como el musulmán o el escuincle. Rugidos escapaban desde los más hondo de su garganta. Una, dos, cuarenta, ¿Sesenta, quinientas remadas?

Ya no sentía su cuerpo, pero si paraba lo iban a matar a latigazos. Wallace empujaba el remo con todas sus fuerzas, el sudor le resbalaba como si se hubiera hechado un cubo de agua, perdiéndose en la cinta de cuero que amarraba su pantalón.

-¡Rema rata marica!- 3 latigazos en la espalda. A Wallace se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parecía que se le desfiguraría el rostro permanentemente por el esfuerzo de no lanzar un justo alarido .

Syaoran quería remar más fuerte, por ése pobre muchacho que apenas tendría 15 años y ya había sufrido todos estos martirios tanto tiempo. Nació en Syaoran por él, el respeto que se tendría hacía un veterano de guerra.

Su corazón palpitaba por cada empujón al remo que daba , sus manos dolían como el infierno, las tenía todas ampolladas. La única petición que tenía por si Dios existía era que no le hicieran remar de nuevo en las horas siguientes.

-Esas ampollas se convertirán en cayos, manos fuertes para remar- Le alentó el ojizaul a Syaoran quien respiraba sin control, apoyando su cabeza mojada por el sudor en el remo, que agotado se sentía, pero la adrenalina del momento y lo sano que era le habían salvado de la paliza por ahora.

-¿Vaya experiencia huh?- Levantó un poco su cabeza, desganado encontró la mirada del chico Wallace. Sonreía. ¿¡Cómo infiernos es que sonreía?!

-Y que lo digas…¿Por qué te han golpeado si remabas con tanta enjundia?- La sonrisa de Wallace se cayó.

-Tu lo oíste, por marica- Wallace alzó los hombros quitándole importancia. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado.

-Eso no justifica el que te golpeen, estamos moviendo tres personas un pesado remo para cinco- Syaoran se incorporó de nuevo, la indignación le estaba recobrando las fuerzas.

-Sólo les importa el ritmo, ir iguales, no seas iluso. Aquí no hay justicia, solo perros galeotes que sirven de alimento de gaviotas al morir y personas sin escrúpulos que están enfermos por el poder, y lo usan en forma de violencia-

Pronto vivió las flagelaciones en carne propia. El súbito cambio de alimentación y la falta de descanso propio hacían mella en el ambarino. Fue entonces cuando reparó en las espaldas de sus iguales, todos, todos tenían cicatrices de latigazos, unas supurando, otras ya curadas. Wallace casi ni tenía piel sin inmutar ya. El sarraceno jamás dejo escapar ni una mueca cada vez que le tocaba. Syaoran le admiraba por eso, la primera vez que le toco a él, le dolió hasta el tuétano y gritó como debía gritarse si le arrancaran con pinzas calientes pedazos de piel. Conforme pasaban los días de rema y como Jean había prometido, sus manos poco a poco adquirían fuerza y callosidad. Así le era menos molesto empujar el remo.

Ya habían pasado varias lunas, esta era una de tantas. Comenzaba a hacer frío , no había ni mantas, ni un lugar para descansar propiamente después de la refriega; en la noche se dormitaba echados arriba de la banca, o apoyando la frente en el remo, los más afortunados podían descansar la espalda pegándola a la pared de madera de la galera si la cadena les alcanzaba. Syaoran, aunque podía, prefería no hacerlo, se mancharía de desperdicios humanos completamente, otros, como el sarraceno, ya estaban acostumbrados. Wallace dormía boca a bajo en la banca, les daba un gran espacio el tener dos puestos disponibles.

Mecido por el roce de las cadenas, por el mar lamiendo la embarcación y el aire fresco que a veces se filtraba, por fin estaba llegándole a Syaoran el sueño. Oh Sakura… como pensaba en Sakura. Cada vez que podía, y que dejaba de interesarle la plática de Jean Wallace, se perdía en el recuerdo de sus ojos…

-¿Estáis pensando en alguna chica?- Wallace era tan perspicaz…

-Cómo tengo su imagen nítida en la cabeza Wallace, como la extraño. Lo único que me hace remar más fuerte, más que los latigazos, es la imploración desesperada que le hago al cielo en mi mente de que ella este en mejores condiciones que yo…-

Esa noche todos intentaban dormir con un humor más animado de lo normal, y de lo que permitía una situación en la que estaban. Aunque más de uno susurraba sus propios rezos. La única, pero única razón por la cual una galera permanecía varada en alta mar, era porque se acercaba una gran tempestad.

-¿Tú eres aquel Lee verdad? ¿El pariente de Fan Ren Lee propietaria de un casino- Con " Aquel Lee" Wallace se refería a aquel joven personaje podrido en dinero que toda la corte quería para sus hijas. Aquella persona a la cual el le tenía tanta envidia… por no ser torcido, por tener la aprobación de todos…

Lee no contestó, su mirada se tornó obscura, y asintió. Realmente su aspecto desnutrido y desaliñado de ese momento no ayudaba a crear esa imagen de rico bien parecido.

-Me inculparon deliberadamente, Sakura… ella me salvó de la orca. La mandaron a trabajos forzados en una hacienda azucarera-

-¿En qué hacienda?-

-Flowright…¡ Las condiciones en las que viven son marginales!, ya están todos rígidos y lívidos en una caja a los 5 meses de haber llegado- Syaoran apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer crujir sus dientes. Le pegó tan fuerte a la banca que seguro le propinarían buenos latigazos a la remada siguiente por ni poder sostener el remo.- ¡Y yo! ¡Y yo estoy aquí maldita sea! ¡Dos años en este purgatorio flotante! ¡Aunque me revuelque de ganas no puedo hacer nada por salvarla! –

Wallace le miraba con ojos compasivos… el no tenía a nadie a quien extrañar, nada que perder por estar ahí y sin embargo esa persona que tenía enfrente… se lo estaba consumiendo el gusano de la amargura, de la agobiante incertidumbre en el futuro… Decidió decirle… podría inclusive por milagro llegar nadando, aunque de todas maneras no había manera de salir del barco…

-Lee, acerca de la hacienda… -

Iba a terminar de abrir la boca pero al instante su voz fue callada por una estruendosa campana del mástil central y principal. ¿Estaban siendo atacados?

De inmediato el tambor que clamaba su deber de galeotes remeros comenzó a sonar con gran prisa, se pusieron todos manos a la obra, pero no había azotes para los que estaban al borde de la histeria pero intentando remar propiamente; los guardias estaban igual o más alterados. ¡Estaban siendo atacados!

Syaoran, mientras remaba, hacia cálculos mentales. Estaba consiente que las galeras, no sabía si esta, tenían cofres con mucho oro almacenado, si los estaban atacando piratas y lanzaban un cañonazo sería su fin. Si de milagro conseguía salvarse de la explosión también sería su fin, moriría ahogado en cuanto obtuvieran el oro y dejaran hundir la embarcación.

¡PUM! Ni para estresarse más tuvo tiempo. El primer cañonazo había dado en cubierta. Arriba, se oían gritos de soldados lastimados, los corsos abordaban la nave y acribillaban gente sin el menor escrúpulo.

¡Si tuviera una jodida espada y no estuviera amarrado como perro! Pensó con desesperación Syaoran al no ver salida más que remar y esperar a que llegara su fin.

¡PUM! Otro cañonazo. El mástil cayó, rompiendo el techo, cayendo casi en las cabezas de Wallace y Syaoran. Los guardias huyeron despavoridos cubierta arriba, sacando sus espadas y pistolas más por protección propia que para defender el barco.

-¡A la mierda! ¡¿Nos planean dejar aquí?!- Gritó Syaoran, dejando de remar.

Muchos intentaban hasta romperse el pie o morderlo para perderlo y zafarse de los grilletes. El sarraceno, quien no tenía cadena, permanecía inmutable viendo la histeria de la gente. Syaoran se obligó a respirar y tranquilizarse, mente fría, ¿Cómo zafarse la cadena efectivamente?

Entonces el musulmán se paró, Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer intimidado, el tipo medía más de dos metros, y era tremendamente corpulento. Sin más expresión que la serenidad arrancó de la madera las cadenas de Syaoran, y las de Wallace.

-Me llamo Magdad Arabí, y ese estruendo maravilloso de cañones, es de mi Galeote-

¿¡Así que el muy cabrón era pirata?! ¿¡Lo habían venido a rescatar?! ¿¡A costa de tantas vidas?!

Syaoran se paró con todo su cuerpo entumido y acalambrado, tenía tanto que no podía moverse con libertad. Enrabiado le dio vuelo a un puño para asestarlo en la cara del maldito. Pero el musulmán enorme lo aventó al suelo con una sola mano antes de si quiera tocarle.

-Te he observado, se que sabes usar espadas, por la manera en que empuñas el remo, buen corazón, pero en esta vida, y más aquí y ahora, es sálvese quien pueda. Tu más que muchos no puedes permitirte morir aquí-

Dicho esto corrió hacia la superficie. Como un toro en estampida.

-Lee estamos por las playas de las islas de Fye Flowright, nadando a crol es imposible, pero encuentra algo de lo que atenerte para no ahogarte y conseguirás llegar-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo sabes?! ¿¡Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Qué pasaríamos por aquí?! – A Syaoran se le encogió el corazón, quizá el que ahora estuviera al borde de la muerte a manos de sanguinarios sarracenos era un hecho fortuito después de todo.

-Es la ruta habitual, pasar por aqui. Siempre que salimos del puerto de nuestra ciudad, llegamos hasta Nápoles en algunos meses, de ahí de regreso, ¡No tenía caso decirte! ¡Jamás habrías podido escapar de la galera! ¡Te habrías matado de frustración al saberte tan cerca y tan inútil!-

Demonios el chico tenía razón, pensó el ambarino, no habría podido hacer nada, pero ahora sí que podía… Si que lo intentaría. Por Sakura.

-Vámonos de aquí- Syaoran se obligó a suprimir, a callar las voces de todos los hombres que alguna vez fueron feroces y sanguinarios matones atados a sus cadenas, ellas serían el puente a su tumba marina . Tomó el brazo de Wallace, tan en los huesos y sin ninguna preparación para la lucha. Por lo menos le salvaría a el.

Todo en la superficie estaba abarrotado de cuerpos inertes y sangrantes. Syaoran agradeció mentalmente la brisa refrescante del mar embravecido, pero de inmediato se concentró en conseguir armas. Le quitó las espadas de las morteas manos a dos distintos cadáveres, desenfundándoles igual las pistolas. Éstas se las dio a Wallace, quien le miró horrorizado, el nunca había matado a nadie. Pero era ahora de a todo o nada.

-Mantente vivo, si te disparan o te dan una estocada, cáete, tírate, hazte el muerto y no volverán a rematarte, sólo les interesa los cofres con oro- Le aconsejó Syaoran al joven Wallace como primera y única lección, y quizá como palabras de despedida.

Syaoran más que de inmediato lanzó su primer espadazo, luego, al herido, Wallace le atestó un balazo que dejó al corsario tieso en el piso, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, harían así un buen equipo.

Pero entonces hubo otro cañonazo que destrozó en definitiva y por completo la cubierta, que selló el destino de la gran e imponente Galera ahora a pique y que sería la tumba de tantas almas perdidas.

Syaoran sólo oyó la explosión, y de repente se sintió ligero, volando, seguido del duro golpe contra el agua, como rebotar la cabeza contra roca.

¿Seguía vivo? Entonces el frío del agua rodeándole por completo y la sal inundando su garganta y su nariz lo hicieron volver a la dura realidad. Nadó a la superficie, aspirando una sonora bocanada de aire al por fin ver sin agua de por medio las estrellas y el barco en llamas. Volteó hacia todos lados en un intento por orientarse, luchando por mantenerse a flote entre las aguas, entonces vio, entre el humo y las cenizas de la madera y la carne chamuscada , una playa, a lo lejos. El chico amanerado tenía razón. Existía la posibilidad de llegar a Sakura. Y entones fue que se acordó de el.

-¡Wallace!- gritaba todo lo que sus pulmones y el esfuerzo por sacar el agua de sus pulmones cada vez que tragaba agua le permitían. - ¡WALLACE!-

No muy lejos de ahí pudo divisarlo en su propia lucha; peleando sin éxito por sujetarse a un tablón de madera flotante. Nado hacia él.

-¡Wallace!- Volvió a gritarle. Mientras el chico aparecía y re aparecía entre las olas. Syaoran logró llegar y sujetarse de la madera, proporcionándole un leve descanso, pero no veía más al chico. Se llenó de pánico. Infló a más no poder de preciado oxígeno sus pulmones y se hundió.

Segundos de espera…

1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

Wallace vomitando agua de mar, Syaoran adhiriéndose a la madera casi sin fuerza, respirando hondamente, aunque fuese esa horrible mezcla a humo denso con cenizas humanas en su composición.

-¡Wallace imbécil sujétate a la madera ya!- Entre sonoras aspiraciones por que los húmedos pulmones de Syaoran se llenaran de aire, éste aún podía regañarle. Pero en cuanto miró a Wallace a los ojos, en un intento por infundirle coraje y fuerza, vio en el la pura redención.

Enseguida empezó a forcejear con Syaoran para que lo soltara, él lo sostenía en mancuerna por la axila para que no volviera a hundirse.

-Sálvate- Le espetó. Casi como una queja por haberle devuelto a la superficie mientras se hundía en la obscuridad y frialdad del mar.- De todas maneras yo iba a morir aquí pronto – Volvió a toser, tomó aire y continuó, cansado de vivir. – Tu tienes una misión que cumplir, alguien que espera que llegues sano y salvo. A mi no me espera más que reprobación y un boleto de vuelta a las galeras, Lee-

Acto seguido hizo que Syaoran lo soltara abruptamente al propinarle una patada en el estómago que le dio segundos de ventaja como para que Syaoran no pudiera inmediatamente seguirle y alcanzarle. Nadaba lejos de el, lejos de la embarcación y de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como flotador.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Wallace!- Escocía, como quemaba el agua de mar en la garganta, pero Syaoran seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Vendrás conmigo, usaré todo mi poder, todo mi dinero para que te dejen tranquilo!-

Quería nadar hacia el, pero todo en Wallace le prohibía siquiera intentarlo. Entre el mar picado, lo podía ver sonreír. Mientras Syaoran deshecho confundía lo salado de sus lágrimas con la sal del océano.

-Suena bastante bien… suena como al cielo. ¿Crees que me deje Dios entrar al cielo? ¿Oh que me lo niegue por ser un desviado? ¿Por haberme rendido?- Entonces se hundió. Se dejó llevar por las corrientes. Syaoran nadó con toda su energía, con toda su enjundia, poniéndose el en peligro de ahogarse - ¡ Por favor no te rindas! ¡No te atrevas a dejar de nadar!- Gritaba, insistía. Pero conforme se acercaba al área a la que Wallace había escogido como sepulcro, sabía que no podría encontrarlo ya… el mar estaba más obscuro, más profundo que un agujero negro. Syaoran lanzó un lastimero aullido de impotencia.

-¡JEAN WALLACE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJAR DE NADAR!-

Pero ya habían pasado varios minutos… ya hace mucho que Jean Wallace había dado su última expiración bajo el agua.


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA CRIATURAS! REGRESO DEL INFRAMUNDO PARA TRAERLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA... GRACIAS POR LEER! REVIEWS PORFAVOR!

En este capítulo voy a hacer una amable aclaración para todos los lectores:

**EL RACISMO ES LA PEOR FORMA DE DISCRIMINIACIÓN HUMANA, TODOS AL FINAL REGRESAMOS A LA TIERRA, ASÍ COMO TODOS NACIMOS IGUALES. VIVA LA IGUALDAD DE RASAS, DISCULPEN DE ANTEMANO SI ALGÚN DIÁLOGO LES RESULTA OFENSIVO , SIMPLEMENTE TRATO DE REPRESENTAR LO QUE FUE UNA REALIDAD PARA LA GENTE HACE TANTOS AÑOS CON PERSONAJES QUE NO ME PERTENECEN Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Autor pov: Punto de vista de la autora. **

****Mujeres divinas, Capítulo 12

**AUTOR POV**

El sonido lastimero de la brisa del mar contra el barco había sido su única compañía en esos dos últimos meses. Oyó la puerta de esa obscura, húmeda y asquerosa bodega llena de paja y ratas abrirse, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de luchar, levantó apenas su cabeza de la madera de la cara interna del barco que comenzaba a podrirse. Enfocó su vista hacia la luz que provenía del exterior.

-Levántate, puta, aquí te bajas- El sarraceno esclavo que atendía las mercancías, entre ellas a la joven de ojos verdes que entró había intentado violarla por lo menos tres veces, en la última, a punto de lograr su cometido, el Capitán del barco, patrono de las plantaciones de azúcar a la que ella fue destinada, Fye Flowright , oyó sus desesperados y desgarradores gritos por ayuda, propinándole 50 latigazos por haber intentado macerar su mercancía. Está de más decir que no lo intentó de nuevo. Y aquel hombre, alto, joven, de cabellos rubios y mirada amable solo habría de haber sido visto por ella aquella vez, ni para agradecérselo.

En el último mes decidió comer cada plato que le dieran de comida, se acercaba a su pesado destino, y con músculos atrofiados, enferma y desnutrida no duraría ni la semana. Ahora había recuperado un poco de peso, y sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco. Pero se le acabó el tiempo.

El sarraceno la levantó del codo, dándole empujones a lo que Sakura no contestaba ni se inmutaba, debía guardar todas sus energías para las plantaciones. Bastó un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol luego de no haber sido calentada por sus rayos tantas semanas, le ataron las manos con grilletes, apretados, calándole los huesos de las muñecas. Así pues, la unieron a una larga cadena de mujeres sumisas, temblorosas y llorosas, muchas estaban ahí por habido ser consideradas por la santa inquisición como pecadoras, asesinas, brujas, otras eran inocentes, que eran las que aún ilusas suplicaban por piedad para ser regresadas a sus ahora lejanos hogares.

Entonces, a lo lejos lo divisó, aquel hombre con capa de lana en tonos azules, con el cabello lacio y güero ondeándole al viento, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, y bien parecido. No parecía un hombre malo… aquel mercante. De hecho le recordó a Syaoran.

Pero entonces, sus siempre pasivos ojos se abrieron, su preciosa cara siempre inmutable se enrojeció de cólera. Alzó el báculo de madera con grabados de oro en la punta y le propinó el golpe de su vida a una mujer mulata enclaustrada al final de la cadena. Le botó dos dientes, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡No son más que animales! ¡Mujer, pobre, negra, vaya desgracia! ¡Los de su raza no son nada! ¡Te dije que avanzaras más a prisa maldita piel negra!

Con horror y con gritos ahogados todas las demás apartaron la mirada, temerosas a ser las siguientes. Pero Sakura no pudo voltear hacia otro lado, le temblaba la mandíbula, el cuerpo, de ira, de furia, su ser clamaba justicia, y pensar que ella le había pensado como semejante de Syaoran, ¡Aquel hombre era un monstruo disfrazado de cordero! El señor Fye encontró su mirada, ya no era gélida, si no tibia de nuevo, le sonrió a Sakura y ella le volteó la cara, asqueada. A el pareció no importarle. Las condujeron fuera del barco a paso lento hasta unos botes, donde llevaron a las nuevas esclavas por la playa hasta quedar al pie de una enorme reja de gruesos barrotes de fierro, imposibles de escalar, imposibles de penetrar. En lo más alto, donde se partía en dos para abrirse, rezaba:

"_Trabaja y vivirás, trabaja y morirás"_

Este lema lúgubre haciendo alusión a todo lo que Sakura escuchó durante el viaje, y que sabía antes de iniciar la ardua travesía por mar… de ahí no se salía más que en caja de muerto.

Sus piernas le temblaron al cruzar el umbral, se sintió desesperadamente morir, le asaltó la inquietud y la ansiedad en cuanto oyó a sus espaldas rugir las bisagras que regresaban las pesadas rejas a su lugar. Impenetrables.

Tres meses llevaba cierta chica antes virtuosa en el arte de la plática, conocedora de la historia de la humanidad y de las artes, ahí, andrajosa, con los mechones negros ondulados, ahora no tan sedosos ni brillantes y con algunos tonos cobrizos por la mala y escaza alimentación y por tantas duras horas de trabajo bajo el sol. Poco le importaba alzar su azulada mirada hacia las rejas que se abrían y cerraban cada cierto tiempo, pues era bastante triste y desolador sentir como se le iba la esperanza al ver que sólo salían cadáveres de mujeres que habían sufrido agonías espantosas por enfermedades o jornales exhaustivos e inhumanos. Más porque le recordaba a su amado, que quizá había perecido intentando salvarla de que se la llevaran vendida como esclava. Sólo por no dejar sus sacrificio en vano, se despertaba con dignidad antes de cada sol para seguir sobreviviendo en ese infierno.

Pero esta vez le ganó el dolor de espalda por estar agachada cortando las cañas, un destello de cabello caramelo le hizo mantenerse erguida. En ese justo momento soltaban a las mujeres y sin más las ordenaban tomar un machete y preguntar sin demora a las demás mujeres, amenazándolas a aprontárse y moverse, acerca de cómo llevar a cabo la recolección de la caña azucarera.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, su corazón retumbó hasta casi ser audible, y entonces, como un sollozo lastimero.

-¡SAKURA! ¡ OH MI DIOS, SAKURA!-

Al ver ahí a su amiga supo que algo había salido realmente mal, que la verdadera pesadilla aún empezaba. ¿¡Se habría salido Mei Ling con la suya?! ¿Habrían matado entonces a Eriol?! ¿¡ Y el joven Syaoran?!

Sakura corrió entre los estrechos andadores entre las apretadas cañas tratando de buscar de donde vino esa voz, ¡Era Tomoyo sin duda!

Y entonces, quedaron frente a frente, ambas andrajosas, ambas demacradas, y sin embargo momentáneamente nunca se habían sentido tan dichosas. Esta sin duda debía ser una seña, de que al final todo saldría bien. Con lágrimas gruesas se apretaron hasta dejarse sin aire, mojándose sus hombros de lágrimas, sinónimo de semanas de desesperación y desdicha.

-¡Amiga ha sido el purgatorio! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡Mi Eriol Sakura, al pobre lo molieron a golpes por tratar de salvarme, fue Mei Lin, ella te siguió hasta el barco en el que te irías ordenando tu muerte al contador del muelle! ¡Eriol y yo estábamos escondidos! ¡Nos descubrió el Mercader de Esclavos! ¡Todo fue tan rápido luego de eso! ¿¡Syaoran se entero que Yukito era tu prometido?! ¡Y a el! ¡Le querían escarmentar!-

Tomoyo no dejaba de balbucear, sacando toda la incertidumbre que se la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, parecía un alma en pena.

-Mei Lin descubrió la verdad, se lo dijo a Syaoran, montado en cólera y aún así suficientemente compasivo nos corrió de la hacienda, pero antes de que yo pudiera llegar al barco, llegaron con una orden de arresto donde confinaban a Syaoran a la horca…-

Tomoyo, recuperando un poco de su personalidad volátil, atando cabos, cayó a Sakura abruptamente.

-¡CLARO! ¡Los diamantes que Mei Lin le dio al contador! ¡Sobornaron a un juez para desaparecer a Syaoran! Esa bruja bastarda…-

-No iba a permitir que Syaoran muriera, por eso estoy aquí. Syaoran bajo ningún motivo lo hubiera permitido, el tenía pistola en mano… Pero amenazaron con terminar de matar a Eriol, a quien nos entregaron hecho jirones, pero esta vivo Tomoyo, el vivirá-

Tomoyo volvió a sollozar y le flaquearon las piernas, sujetándose de Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo por el peso que le dio su alma al regresar al cuerpo, aliviada. Si el estaba vivo y libre ella podría morir aquí tranquila.

-Y Syaoran amiga…?-

Sakura había llorado presa del enojo y la desolación hasta que no tuvo más lagrimas… serenamente, y para no volverse loca, se lo dijo en una palabra.

-Galeote-

Como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en la boca, Tomoyo se llevó ambas manos a la cara. No podía ser… ¿Remando dos años en galeras?

-Y nosotras…- Dijo Tomoyo más para sí que para Sakura.

-¡Nosotras tenemos que sobrevivir como sea Tomoyo!, no moriré aquí- Sakura ayudó a levantase a la amatista, ambas se limpiaron las últimas lágrimas y se dieron otro cariñoso abraso, se tenían una a la otra ahora, sería más fácil sobrellevar.

-¿Sabes? Hay rumores- Susurra Tomoyo.

Sakura mira hacia todos lados. Al ser ellas no tan altas no es fácil que los guardias, todos arios, seguramente todos racistas, dotados de látigo y pistolas se percataran que no estaban cortando cañas. Tenían unos minutos más de complicidad. Sakura jaló suavemente a Tomoyo hacia el suelo para que pudieran estar en cuclillas. Entonces la amatista prosiguió.

-Mujeres mulatas cuentan entre las esclavas que se está creando una rebelión en contra del patrono… habrá una inminente rebelión militarizada, que se ha estado planeando por años por los esposos e hijos mayores de las señoras que están o estuvieron esclavizadas aquí… Esta tan bien cuidada, y tan organizada que conspiran con esos insurgentes algunos de los guardias, algunos aquí dentro están de nuestro lado. Quizá, solo quizá podamos volver a casa-

**SYAORAN POV**

Recupero conciencia y lo primero que sale de mi es agua salada por la boca y la nariz. Entonces, me llegan Flashazos de lo ocurrido, el barco en llamas, como una enorme pila funeraria de madera flotante, y el pobre Jean…

Suspiro hondo, intento incorporarme pero me mareo por el esfuerzo repentino y solo consigo girarme de cara al cielo. Tosí de nuevo por el agua de mar que salía de mis pulmones. Vaya travesía que logré, de puro milagro no me tragó un tiburón mientras trataba de dar patadas enérgicas que parecían más alejarme que acercarme a la costa. Ahora lo recordaba, no di más de tres pasos cuando aterricé con la cara en arena húmeda y me desmayé.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero intente incorporarme de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo apoyarme en los codos para darle el primer vistazo a la isla. Al parecer, había llegado a una parte inhóspita, con árboles densos que iniciaban una selva espesa, pero estaba seguro que era la isla que Jean me había señalado, haber intentado llegar a una vecina habría sido ahogarse.

Era medio día, pues el sol estaba en lo más alto y escocía como el infierno en la piel, traté de arrastrarme a falta de fuerzas, pero sólo conseguí debilitarme más… mis manos estaban astilladas por el esfuerzo de aferrarse como se aferra un moribundo a la vida a un pedazo de madera rota. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas de nuevo… estaba claro que no tenía horas desmayado, quizá días… y estaba teniendo una para nada oportuna insolación…

Casi me dejo vencer por la negrura cuando comencé a oír voces a mi espalda, provenientes de la selva. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, con la adrenalina y el pulso golpeándome la garganta. Había sido descubierto, después de todo llevaba algo de tiempo ahí y las gaviotas y carroñeros debieron anunciar mi presencia. Presa de una fuerza aparentemente perdida, me logré levantar de un salto, no tenía armas, la espada la perdí cuando caí al mar desde la Galera, pero si era necesario lucharía con las manos desnudas. No moriría cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Esas voces se acercaban, pero hablaban un idioma diferente al mío… No entendía una sola palabra. Me puse en guardia, esperando a que mostraran sus rostros, porque claramente se dirigían hacia mi dirección.

Altos hombres de raza negra, todos fornidos, con machetes , espadas y pistolas en mano , salieron en grupo, todos mirándome con interés, con extrañeza, intriga, pero en ninguno se veía el afán de hacerme daño. A pesar de que mi vista comenzaba a desenfocarse, y de que no tenía idea de si seguía en una correcta posición de defensa traté de mantenerme aunque fuera un poco amenazante.

-Eh, chico… ¿Naufragaste?-

-Les dije que había visto destellos de explosiones de algún barco hace unos días-

¿Días? Ahora si entendí lo que dijeron… llevaba días en la isla entonces…

-Si van a intentar… matarme, n-no me iré sin llevarme… el alma de alguno de ustedes bastardos- Estaba muy cansado, respiraba con dificultad, mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando volviéndose cada vez más ligero, iba a desmayarme.

-Pero si es un chiquillo, Abdukare- Un mulato rapado se dirigió a un hombre de aspecto sabio y mayor, tenía su pelo enroscado ya canoso.

-Llevémoslo al campamento, no parece peligroso- Abdukare hizo una seña a otros dos de los más jóvenes para que se acercaran con cautela.

Aún no me habían atacado, pero yo seguía lo más resistente que podía. Se estaban acercando más a mi, lentamente, pero bajando sus armas.

-¡NO ME VAN A MATAR SIN PELEA! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ AHORA!- grité.

-Hijo no te haremos daño, ¿Sabes donde estas? ¿Eres un remero del galeote que naufragó?- El anciano dio algunos pasos hacia adelante.

¿Qué? Dije para mis adentros. Caí de rodillas, no podía más, me abandonaban todas mis fuerzas de repente. ¿No planeaban matarme? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

-Plantaciones de azúcar…yo… salvaré a Sakura-

Todo se volvió negro, pero no sentí que mi cara tocara la arena, alguien me había sostenido antes.

* * *

**AUTOR POV**

Sintió como agua fresca y dulce bañaba su rostro sucio y su pelo lleno de sal y sangre. Alcanzó a mojar sus labios que le reclamaron secos la falta de agua durante tanto tiempo. Entonces recuperó instantáneamente la conciencia, agarró con ambas manos fuertemente el enorme cántaro y se lo empinó con desesperación. Tosió bastante al haber tomado más de lo que podía contener de un solo trago, y se mojó todo, pero ninguno de los presentes le impidió beber hasta saciarse. Ellos también conocían perfectamente lo que era la verdadera sed.

Lo dejo en el suelo aún sacando el agua que se filtró a sus pulmones al tragar de prisa, fue cuando, sentado, por fin irguió la espalda, sintiéndose extraño por no sentir aquel peso del hierro forjado que lo mantenía prisionero en la Galera del Virrey y por tener más libertad para moverse que el medio metro que le permitía la cadena de la banca en la que remaba. Ojos de hombres mulatos lo veían con curiosidad. Entonces, de entre la multitud salió el más anciano de todos.

-Apartaos y dejadlo respirar- Todos dieron atrás un paso, pero nadie se fue de esa carpa con telas coloridas, todos querían escuchar la historia del remero, en especial las últimas palabras que dijo antes de caer inconsciente. "Salvaré a Sakura".

-¿Quién sois, remero?-

Syaoran, recuperando su arrogancia habitual habló.

-Usted contésteme eso primero, ¿¡Por qué no me han matado?! ¿¡Por qué darme agua?! ¡No sobreviví para ser prisionero!-

-Mira a tu alrededor muchacho, calma… nadie te está atacando-

-¿¡Entonces porqué no me han entregado a las malditas ratas que dirigen la plantación?! ¿A los mal nacidos esos que no tienen condición de humanos?! ¡Qué es lo que quieren de mi!-

Todos pararon la oreja con interés cuando el ambarino empezó a hablar denotando que sabía la situación de corrupción e injusticia bajo la cual se erigía la plantación de Fye Flowright, para Syaoran ese interés no pasó desapercibido, entonces miró mejor a su alrededor… todos eran de piel obscura, todos portaban armas… pero si no eran guardias de la plantación entonces…

-¿ Por qué un galeote estaría al tanto de como se maneja esta plantación? Estamos en medio de la nada, mar abierto, a meses del caribe, a meses de Italia, a semanas de otras islas, no es posible que conozcas la situación –

-¿¡Será un espía?! – Varios contuvieron la intención de usarlo como tiro al blanco entre filos y balas, el anciano Abdukare los detuvo.

-¡Entonces de verdad son insurgentes! ¿¡Cómo si no tanta clandestinidad?! –

Otros hicieron ademán de acercarse a silenciarlo matándolo, pero Syaoran se adelantó con palabras. Apretando los puños hasta que sus uñas se hundieron en su carne, con sus ojos ambarinos brillando a la luz del día como poderosas llamaradas, no se contuvo más.

-¡Me acusaron injustamente! ¡Ella me salvó de la horca viniendo aquí! ¡ Le arrancaron el meñique y los dientes a mi amigo por no dejar que se llevaran a su novia a este maldito lugar! ¡Me condenaron a remar y a quebrarme en la Galera donde perdí a un gran hombre y amigo en el naufragio! ¡NO ME IRE SIN ELLAS! ¡ No si ya sobreviví a tanto por mi desesperación de volverla a ver! ¡ Por mi amor por ella! Soy espadachín diestro, soy certero con las balas, ayudaré.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante largos segundos, perplejos por su discurso. Habiéndolo juzgado como asesino, como pirata, como desertor de su navío… Nadie le ganó la batalla a la decidida mirada de Syaoran, su juventud y valor conmovieron a Abdukare. Quien le tendió la mano. Todos asintieron en aprobación.

El hombre rapado se acercó y le tendió una mano fuerte y callosa, tal y como el las tenía ahora, producto de arduas jornadas de remo, para que se parara.

-Me llamo Birahim, ahí adentro tienen a mi esposa y a mi hija mayor… se como se siente esa angustia que cala… pero te prometo que las sacaremos a todas de ahí-

Un chico más alto que Syaoran, pero que parecía de su misma edad, se acercó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esos bastardos entraron a la iglesia el día de mi boda… mataron a la mitad de mi familia y se llevaron a mi prometida… no logramos darnos el sí… no pude ver… la mirada soñadora de mi madre al ver que por fin me había casado con mi verdadero amor…- su voz se partió, y Syaoran le puso la mano en el hombro… asustado de la crueldad del mundo.

-Hay que ser fuerte Galo…- Le dijo Abdukare al pobre joven que se deshacía en su propio dolor.

Preso de una ola de coraje e impotencia, a Syaoran le tembló el cuerpo tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas…

-Me las van a pagar a tajazos…Me voy a cobrar hasta la última gota de sudor y lágrimas que Sakura haya derramado…-

-Un mes más dijo Birahim… y estaremos listos, los refuerzos vendrán, ya los hemos contactado, ¡Entonces podremos entrar y llevarnos a nuestras mujeres matando a todos los hijos del infierno que las maltrataron y golpearon como bestias!-

-¡VIVA LA REBELIÓN!-

Syaoran se enjuagó las lágrimas, llevaba el pecho desnudo, con el roído, sucio y maltratado pantalón de yute como única prenda, estaba en los huesos, pero tenía manos fuertes y brazos y espalda trabajadas por el pesado remo, tenía barba, y el pelo casi al borde del rapado, ya no parecía un altivo y despampanante millonario, pero había ganado algo mucho más valioso. El valor por la vida y el no rendirse jamás. Por amor a su hermana… por Jean, por Eriol… por Sakura. Lucharía.

Continuará


End file.
